Changes
by Jasper's Southern Belle
Summary: Bella and Edward were best friends until she was forced to move away with her mom. Edward and Bella both change but not for the better. When they finally see each other what is going to happen? LEMONS! BXE JXA EMXR. Enoy ; AH slightly OOC
1. Chapter 1 Forever And Never

**Ok here is the deal…**

**  
I know author notes suck but I am taking this story over for****_acdhnt_. _/u/1709099/acdhnt_ She is an awesome writer and I love her stuff. I plan on getting most of her previous chapters up tonight but I can't make any promises. The first 18 chapters are hers and then after that the rest are mine. So let's get started.**

**

* * *

  
**

**BPOV (Bella's POV)**

I sat there watching my cute little Edward on the swing and couldn't help but giggle. He was so cute! Every seven year old was obsessed with being his 'girlfriend' or buddy. I was lucky enough to be his best friend in the whole entire world! A lot of seven year olds didn't really have boys for friends but me and Edward were always special. His shaggy red hair was all over the place and piercing green eyes made me love him even more. He was like my brother; we always played and told everyone we were twins.

"Bella come swing with me unless you want me to come over there and rag you here!" Edward yelled out in his soft velvet voice. I gave him a large smile and ran over to the swing next to his.

"Edward I'm scared...I don't like heights..." I said worriedly. I really didn't like heights and especially with the swing! He jumped off his swing went right behind me and held on to me from behind. I blushed lightly at that.

"Don't worry Bellbell. I'll make sure your safe and wont let you fall okay!" he whispered into my ear and tightened his grip around my waist. I giggled.

"Okay E...I trust you." I said quietly.

"Forever and always?" he asked me eager for my answer. And as always it was...

"Forever and always." I said simply.

By now we where staring at each other and he leaned in and pecked me lightly on the lips. I was shocked! I didn't know what happened but I liked it. I felt a bolt of electricity and jumped back from him. I was bit my lower lip nervous for everything by this point. I blushed crimson red and gave him a large smile. I can't believe Edward kissed me! Does this mean we are going to merry each other? Oh I can't wait to plan my wedding! I'm going to invite Mommy and Daddy and Edwards's family. Carlisle, Esme, Emmet and Alice!

"I'm sorry Bellbell..." he said nervously while still standing on the other side of the swing. I walked up to him and gave him a tight hug! He hugged me back instantly.

"I love you Edward." I whispered into his ear quietly. He hugged me tighter and whispered "I love you Bella"

"Bella!" my mom yelled. I looked at her then back at Edward.

"I have to go Edward. I love you." I said as I hugged him and ran back to my mommy.

"Bella, I love you too! See you tomorrow!" he yelled out.

I was running towards my house and saw a big white truck. I ran into the kitchen and saw my daddy crying on the table. I looked at my mom who was telling some strangers where to put my bed and stuff.

"Mommy, what's going on?" I asked her in confusion. She looked down at me and smiled.

"We're moving baby! To sunny Florida! You will love it there." She told me while still smiling.

"NO! You can't! I can't! I can't leave! This is my home mommy!" I began to cry and plead for her to change her mind. She looked at me with pity and hugged me.

"Baby, it's for the best. You will never get out of this horrid place if I don't get you out myself!" she said while still hugging me.

"But mommy, what about my friends...what about daddy! Doesn't he work here? And EDWARD!" I yelled his name louder than anything. She looked at me with worried eyes and hugged me even tighter. I knew what this meant. It meant a no.

"Baby, please believe me! It's the last thing I want to separate you from your friends and daddy, but I have to do what's right for you! You are coming with me and that is final!" she said sternly. She's a liar she didn't care about me or my life! All she wanted to do was take me away from the place I love! I looked over to my dad and he didn't say anything I couldn't believe he would just let her take me away like that! I was crying harder than ever now!

"Edward...Edward, I love him mommy!" I pleaded again. She looked at me and walked away.

"You don't know what you love or who. You are only seven Bella! Understand! You can't love anybody right now! You don't know what love means. So I suggest you go pack upstairs before our flight." Her tone was becoming angrier. I gave one last look to daddy and ran to my empty room. I grabbed a piece of paper and an envelope. If I couldn't say bye to Edward, I would right him a letter.

Dear Edward.

By now I'm sure you know that my mom...Renée, basically kidnapped me and took me away to Florida! My daddy didn't even say anything to help me! I tried everything to make her let me stay...

I don't even have time to see you before I leave, so I'm going to be strong for both of us! Promise me you will never forget me! NEVER EVER! And I will never forget you! I promise you that!

I love you! I will always love you! Don't ever forget that!

Bellbell.

I put the letter into the envelope and ran down the stair where my mommy was already getting out of the house. I ran to my daddy and he lifted me off on his lap.

"Bella, please forgive me but I had no choice...trust me if I could I would make you stay but I really have no choice. I will always love my bells!" he tickled me as he said that. I began crying instead of laughing. I hugged him real tight.

"Daddy...can you please give this to Edward, and tell him it's from me?" I handed him the letter and he nodded yes to me. I kissed him on the cheek before I heard my mom yelled from the car.

"Bye daddy, I love you." I said as I ran out to the car. I couldn't help but cry. As I was driving slowly away from my house...

"Goodbye" I whispered.

* * *

**EPOV (Edward's POV)**

One week later

I haven't heard from my Bellbell a whole week now. She was supposed to meet me at my backyard every single day for this whole week. I sighed as I got back into the house to Alice and Emmet.

"Still not here?" Alice asked as she walked up to me and patted me on my shoulder.

I flopped on the couch and put my face into my hands. I shouldn't have kissed her! Now she is scared of me! Ugh, what have I done to my poor little Bella? Emmet came and sat next to me and nudged me.

"Want to play video games?" he asked me trying to cheer me up.

"Not really. I'm going over to Bella okay." I said and jumped of the couch. As I was just about to run to my parents my dad came in with a shocked look on his face and my mom looked like she was about to cry, holding some kind of letter.

"Dad...mom? What's wrong?" I asked curiously.

"Edward...son, we have some bad news." Dad said softly. Oh no! This must be about the squirrel that died! Oh no!!

"Baby, here. This letter is for you. It's from Bella." My mom came up to me and handed me a plain white envelope. I ran to my room and shut the door. What could she possibly write in a letter to me? How much she doesn't want to be my friend anymore? I knew Emmet was a big dummy telling me to kiss her! I sighed and opened the letter.

Dear Edward.

By now I'm sure you know that my mom...Renée, basically kidnapped me and took me away to Florida! My daddy didn't even say anything to help me! I tried everything to make her let me stay...

I don't even have time to see you before I leave, so I'm going to be strong for both of us! Promise me you will never forget me! NEVER EVER! And I will never forget you! I promise you that!

I love you! I will always love you! Don't ever forget that!

Bellbell.

WHAT! HOW? WHY? They can't take her away from me! She was supposed to be my best friend forever and ever! I screamed so loudly that my whole family barged in and stared at me in shock. I was curled up in my bed shaking and crying. My mom found the letter on the floor and read it. She ran to me and hugged me so tightly that I couldn't breathe.

"Oh Edward, I'm so sorry!" Mom said and she started to cry.

"Mom, I love her...why did she leave?" I asked my voice breaking between cries.

"Son, her mom wanted something better for her. She thought that she could make her happier in Florida. Charlie is devastated. But as you can see you have to be strong! For Bella." Dad said as he sat next to me and started patting me back. I knew that from this day on I would never be the same. My best friend, my Bella was gone...forever! I hate life! It's cruel and unfair!

"Eddy you will be okay. I will be your best friend if you want?" Alice said in her cute soft voice. I looked at her with pain and suffering and she started to cry. Bella was a part of this family! She wasn't only my friend, but also Alice's and Emmet's. Even my parents loved her as their own child. Nothing was going to be the same. Not without my sunshine.


	2. Chapter 2 I Hate You

_Ten Years Later..._

**BPOV**

UGH! I hate my life! Everything sucks! I wish I could just kill myself! How could he possibly not want me? This is just way too ridiculous. I was pacing my room back and forth looking at the instant messenger message I had received from one of the guys that I was dating.

**Mike:** Bella baby you know I want you, it's just I'm dating someone else right now...and you are dating 4 of my best friends...

**Bellbell:** Mike! You know I can't commit to just ONE guy! That's the most stupid thing I have ever heard! So who cares if I'm dating Eric, Tyler, Jacob, and Johnny!

**Mike:** I do! I really like you but I can't do that to myself! I have some dignity BELLA!

UGH! He was totally insane! What does that have to do with dignity! I logged off without saying another word! It has been ten years since I have seen my Dad or...him. I had to be strong for my move or else I would kill myself by now. Florida was warm and sunny, and had lots of cute guys and I had lots of friends! But, it wasn't nowhere near as amazing as my home back in Forks. I missed it so much! I could just remember me and Edward playing together. In my visions and pictures I realized that he was very cute for a seven year old boy. I wonder what he looks like now.

Very Rarely did I think of Edward...or the whole Cullen family. My mother re-married to this guy Phil and she is as happy as ever! But I will never forgive her for what she did to me. Yes I am very happy here! All the guys want me and all the girls hated me for it, but I have one amazing friend and she has been my friend since I was seven. She helped me get out of my shell and made me the woman I am today. A confident, smart, crazy party woman. My mom thinks she is a bad influence but if it weren't for her I would have hung myself by now. My mom doesn't even hide the fact that she has sex all over the house while I'm home! She doesn't care about me at all! I don't even know why she brought me here if she hates me so much!

Well, maybe I do. I was out of control. I partied every night, drank had sex and did a bunch of bad things that I would have never thought of doing before I moved to Florida. I knew I should focus on my school more but I didn't care at this point. It was torture and hell for me. The only reason I went to school was to meet more boys and piss off the girls. I wasn't the shy innocent Bella anymore. I had three or more dates per week. They all absolutely adored me! But after my incident with Edward I could never commit to any boy or tell anyone I love them. I ran to my mirror and looked at my reflection. And most of the time I loved what I saw. My hair was down to my waist, rich and full of volume. My lips were full and natural rosy. My big brown eyes still revealed all my emotions but now I knew how to hide them well enough. My boobs are a perfect C cup now, and my bit was tight, round and perfect for me. I was really happy for how things turned out for the poor awkward Bella. In Junior high I hated my scrawny body but now I make all those girls who made fun of me hurt by dating their boyfriends. I really had no morals these days. Obviously I knew what was right and what was wrong but I didn't do much about it. I waited for Rosalie to come over and finally I heard the knock on my door. I ran downstairs and opened the door.

"Hey babe!" I said to her as I hugged her.

"Look at you baby! Looking all dolled up! Where are we heading?" Rose asked. She looked incredible! Her wavy blonde hair down to her lower back wearing a bright red dress down to her upper thighs. The front was covered at her neckline but the back fully bare. I looked her up and down in amazement!

"You look incredible Rosie!" I told her.

* * *

**RPOV**

I looked at Bella and she looked HAWT! She was wearing a skintight blue strapless dress down to her upper thighs with white pumps. Her hair was in locks naturally and she was breathtaking. I was so happy to have a friend like her that wasn't jealous of me! We never went for the same type of guys so it always worked out. I wonder where she was taking me.

"So B, do you know where we are going?" I asked as I sat on her bed.

"Yup! We are going to HYDE you know the club in downtown. Well Johnny is throwing a party there. And yes I got us fake IDS so don't you worry." She told me. Wow she really did have all this planned out.

"Wait, aren't you dating Johnny?" I asked her.

"I guess, if you call what we are doing dating..." she said. Wow this girl was even more heartless than me. Someone must have really fucked her up bad.

"Alright so let's get going." I said impatiently.

* * *

**BPOV**

We walked into the club without even having to show our IDS. Rose and me just smiled at the bouncer and he let us pass. It was very dark and bright lights flashing everywhere.

"Ew, look at those sluts Lauren and Jessica grinding with each other!" Rose pointed out. I started laughing! They looked like two drunk and drugged up idiots! No one was even watching them. I grabbed Rose and ran to the bar.

"Four shots of tequila please!" I yelled out to the bartender and winked.

"B, look at Mike staring at you...it's like he is imagining you naked!" Rose whispered into my ear. I looked out and saw Mike and I smiled at him. That Asshole didn't want to date me because I was dating too many of his friends and wouldn't commit to just him! Well fuck that!

"Ew, who cares? He is such a douche. He practically asked me to be his girlfriend! GAG!" I said while laughing.

Me and Rose took our shots and walked over to the dancing floor. As soon as we stepped onto it every guy looked at us. We weren't even dancing badly or anything. I felt someone behind me and I started dancing with them. Rose did the same with some random guy.

"Hey there sexy." He whispered into my ear while dancing. I looked back and saw a cute guy and gave him a small smile. I arched mu back and stuck my butt into his groin and he moaned. I loved having that effect on men.

"Hey there." I replied after. His hands tightened around my waist and he began feeling up and down my body. I could feel my dress riding up so much that you could see my underwear. He began caressing my chest with one of his hands and I moaned back. This guy was better than the others at this sort of thing. I looked at Rosalie and she was already making out with the guy. Wow she sure moves fast. I turned around to face my guy and he gripped my ass.

Wow he was actually cute. Not like Mike, or Jacob cute but older. Handsome.

"Would you buy me a drink, I'm very thirsty." I asked while giving him my seducing smile. He looked at me and smiled and dragged me to the bar.

"What will it be babe?" he asked his voice manly and rough.

"Tequila" I said and he nodded and game me a smile. Oh boy was he going to be fun!

After six or seven shots I was so drunk I could barely talk to walk. He was carrying me outside bridal style. We were both giggling and tripping over.

"Careful I'm in your arms!" I yelled out while laughing.

"I know and I'm taking you home...right?" he burst out laughing. I looked at him and I could see him much better outside. His hair jet black, with dark blue eyes and tan skin. He was HOT! I pulled him in and started making out with him.

"Take me to my house" I told him after we broke away from our intense kiss. He hailed a cab and we both got in. In the cab he pulled me in and started kissing me while feeling up my legs to my thighs. Our tongues where fighting each other and because we were both drunk the kiss was sloppy and gross. We got to my house and he paid and I dragged him to my house. Quietly I shut the door behind me and carried him upstairs to my room. I knew Renee was probably out fucking Phil somewhere in public so I dragged him in my bed and straddled him.

"Wow, you are amazing!" he said, I couldn't care less about what he was saying. I pulled off my dress and took off my bra and threw it on the floor. He quickly began unbuckling his belt and shimmying out of his jeans. I moved up so he could take them off and he quickly took off his shirt. I traced his chest with my nails and felt his erection against my stomach. I tugged off his boxers and grabbed his penis in my hand. He moaned so loudly.

He flipped me over so I was on my back and he was on top of me. He began kissing my lips but I didn't feel anything instead I pushed his head down between my legs so he could take care of business there. He didn't protest, he slowly moved down and took off my underwear. He began licking my flesh but I couldn't feel anything, no pleasure nothing. There was absolutely no chemistry and no ways of making it happen. I eventually moaned when he stuck in two fingers in me and my mom bursts into the room.

"What the hell is this Bella!" my mom asked as she turned on the lights and saw me naked and him looking at her between my legs.

"What does it look like Renee!" I yelled back.

"Get the hell out you filthy scum!" she yelled to the boy. I didn't even know his name. He got up and grabbed his clothes quickly and ran off. I could care less where he went.

"Bella this is the last straw!" my mom yelled at me and I covered myself in a blanket.

"What do you mean?" I questioned her.

"I mean I can't bare with your attitude anymore. You are going back to Forks to live with your father!" She yelled as she pulled out a suitcase and began throwing my things in. I looked at her in shock!

"NO! You can't do this to me again! I finally got settled in! You are SUCH A BITCH!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

"I don't care Bella! I moved you here so you could make something of your life here but all I see is a slut!" she said coldly.

"Mom! I have my life here now! Why would you want me to go through everything AGAIN! Was I not depressed enough!" I fought back. She looked at me for a moment in disgust.

"What have you done to yourself Bella, look at you! You're filthy! Maybe Forks can make you sane again. I'm tired of fighting and I'm tired of wasting my time on you!" she snapped. By now she threw most of my clothes in and threw me jeans and a t-shirt. My eyes began to tear! She was serious! She was actually going to make me move again! I hate her! I hate her!

"I hate you." I said coldly. I have said some harsh things to Renee but never those three words. She looked at me in shock and ran out of the room. It finally got to her what kind of a bitch she was and how she managed to ruin my life twice now! I quickly grabbed my cell phone and dialled Rosalie.

"Hello" she answered sleepily.

"Rose its Bella! This is an emergency!" I yelled out.

"What's up B? Is everything okay?" she asked worried now.

"No! My mom is sending me back to Forks! I don't want to leave but she is practically throwing me away! Rose what do I do?" I pleaded in tears and sobs.

"Baby! OMG! What am I going to do without you! You are my life! Come to my house!" she said.

"I can't Rose! Your mom would kill you! She already hates you I couldn't do that! I'll just talk to you later okay." I said quietly.

"Bella, CALL ME AND TELL ME WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN OKAY! I love you B." She said and I hung up. I threw my alarms across the room and began crying even harder now. My mom bursts in.

"Get the fuck up Bella! I'm done! No more crying no more ANYTHING! I got you a ticket and I spoke to your dad! He knows your coming now get dressed and I'm dropping you off the airport in twenty minutes! So get ready!" she yelled and walked back out. I threw on my jeans and the t-shirt and packed my things in my purse.

I sat in the car and once again I had to say those same words as ten years ago.

"Goodbye..." I whispered.


	3. Chapter 3 Heartbreaker

_Ten Years Later..._

**EPOV**

"Baby, you know I want you and I know you want me! I love you Edward." Julie cried inside my car. I couldn't care less if I broke her heart. She doesn't know what love really means. I sighed and looked at her teary eyes.

"Listen Julie, once again! You do not love me! You love the idea of me! You know I don't do girlfriends! Be happy with the time I gave you and now I would really like it if you could exit my car." I said coldly. She cried even harder and got out of the car.

"You will regret this Edward. You will come around and I won't have you!" she yelled as I drove off. I shrugged and drove back home. Sure she was good in bed but so were the other girls in school.

I got home and saw Alice and Emmet stare at me with those 'I know you broke another girls heart' eyes. I shrugged again and walked by them.

"Edward! This isn't right! What happened to you! You're so cold and such an asshole now." Alice yelled out. I turned around and saw her getting teary eyed. I could never handle when my sister cried. I ran up to her and hugged her.

"Alice, you know I don't love anyone! I can't love anyone! They don't know what love means!" I said calmly so that she could understand where I was coming from.

"This is about Bella isn't it...?" Emmet said. I closed my eyes at the memory of Bella and sighed. My Bella! The love of my life was gone forever! But if she had met me now she would hate me! I wasn't the same Edward I was a monster who went through girls like gum! It was their fault! Why did they have to fall in love with me! I could never love again! But I do enjoy my pleasure.

"Emmet please. Don't say her name." I said simply and walked into my bedroom. I logged onto my computer and saw ten different messaged from girls.

**Michelle**: Eddy-poo I miss you baby! I still haven't gotten your call...but I guess you didn't lie when you said I don't call for second dates...

**Kendra:** Hun! Where have you been! I need you now! My bed misses you as do I...

**Alex:** Edward, omg just listen...or read. Hehe, anyways I just have one thing to say to you! I know you didn't lie to me or anything to get into my pants but I just wanted to tell you that I love you! And please call me!

Ugh I don't even want to read the rest! All the same everyday! Don't these girls have any dignity? I deleted all of them and went to lie on my bed. I don't want a girlfriend nor a friend that is a girl! I practically hate girls! The only girl I can stand would be Alice. I began to think of Bella's letter and drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4 Party What?

**BPOV**

I finally arrived to my old house. The trip was exhausting because I couldn't stop crying. School had almost ended and the bitch sends me away! I still hate her! I knocked on the door and heard someone run down the stairs. Charlie opened the door and his face looked like he just seen a ghost.

"Hey Ch-Dad!" I said cheerily. He walked up to me and hugged me so tightly that I couldn't breathe. I don't remember that last time I was hugged like that.

"My baby! Finally! I have missed you so much!" he said. I couldn't help but cry. I haven't realized how much I missed him too!

"Daddy! I'm finally back home!" I whispered into his ear while we were hugging. He let go of me at once and carried my suitcase up the stairs. I followed and walked right into my old room. It looked the same, but with a bigger bed. Ugh, it began to rain! Now I remember the horrible weather in this town. Always gray and rainy!

"Okay Bells now you can unpack and I will make us some dinner alright and we will catch up." He walked away and closed my room door. Wow I have never felt so secure and at home. But I still missed Rosie and all my friends and my many boys. But most of all my other half...Rose. I took out my cell and dialled her number.

"Hello?" she answered confused as always. When will she realize that she has caller ID.

"Rosie...its B." I said calmly.

I heard her squeal and heard something break in the background.

"Sorry B. Marcus is over Hehe. Anyways, where the hell are you! I miss you!"

"I miss you too Rose, I'm in Forks in my old slash new room."

"B, don't forget me! Keep in touch promise!" I heard her voice get heavy and I could tell she was crying as was I.

"Of course! Will you come stay with me this summer?" I asked her. I heard her squeal again.

"OMG YES! Totally! The old hag won't bother me anymore I'm turning eighteen soon! WOO!" she cheered! I sighed heavily, oh how I miss her! Her carefree attitude and her bitchiness.

"Anyways Rosie, I love you but I have to go unpack. I'll talk to you soon ok." I said.

"Sure darling. Call me anytime B." I hung up.

Slowly all my clothes went into the cupboards and the closet. I would have to go shopping, none of my Florida outfits would do here. Its way to cold and wet here. I walked down the stairs and saw Charlie cooking. It amused me he was so sweet and loving unlike that bitch!

"Need any help daddy?" I asked as I walked into the kitchen.

"Nope, I'm actually finished. Take a seat."

I took a seat and he brought up a plate of pasta with tomato sauce. How sweet. He sat across from me and we dug in our food followed by conversation on catching up.

**EPOV**

"Alice!" I yelled out so she could come into my room.

"Yes, oh so loving brother of mine." She said in her pitchy cute voice.

"I need you to help me organize a party! I want everyone to come who can. And I know you are the best party planner ever so please...work your magic. Mom and dad are out of town and you know what that means!" I said to her as she crossed her arms and grinned at me. I could tell she was excited to throw a party.

"Emmet!" I yelled out. I heard loud thumps and he finally came in.

"Yea bro?" he asked.

"Well Alice and I are throwing a party so invite whoever you want and go get booze." I ordered to him. I also knew he would like that; he was the master of that after all. He could out drink anybody!

"Oh that sounds AWESOME! I'm on it little bro." He said and ran out grabbing his car keys.

"Okay Brother, I'm off to planning and inviting. What are you going to do?" she asked me slowly.

I shrugged and got my keys and ran to my car. I guess I'll call up a girl I have nothing better to do. But no matter how many girls I use I never ever lied to any of them.

I pick up my phone and dial for Angela.

"Edward!" she squealed. Ugh I hate girly screams!

"Hey Angie mind if I come over you know..." I asked, but I was sure she would say yes.

"Oh...OH! OMG yes, come now!" she squealed again and I hung up. Eh couldn't hurt. I drove super fast and got to her house. I saw her already open her door before I even exited my car. I walked over to her house and she led me to her bedroom.

"Oh baby how I missed you!" she said as she put her arms around my neck and began to kiss me. I didn't protest. I lay her down on her bed and took off my clothes, she did the same soon after. She sat on the edge of the bed and I came up to her and she grabbed my penis. I groaned and she began to lick it. I held on to her head and took a bunch of her hair into my fist and began leading her into me further. She moaned and I forced her faster and faster until I came. I saw her swallow most of my cum and she got up and tried to kiss me. I pushed her off and she fell onto the bed shocked. I got on top of her and began sucking on her right boob while massaging the other one. She moaned again even louder this time and I spread her legs with my knee and thrust into her deeply and quickly. I stayed there for a moment so she could get used to my size, once I felt she was ready I began pounding her faster and harder.

"Edward...oh Edward" she started moaning. I sped up and pulled out before I came and came into her chest. She looked up at me satisfied and began licking my cum off her boobs. Ugh what these girls are willing to do to please me. It's pathetic. I got off and put my clothes back on. She looked at me confused and got up.

"Where are you going baby?" she asked trying to make her baby voice.

"Home, I have a party to plan. I think you're invited if you want to." I shrugged and walked out the door.

"Wait!" she yelled after me. I stopped and looked at her at the middle of the stairs.

"What time?" she asked with a smile. I sighed.

"Call Alice she will fill you in." As I said that I walked out of her house. Back into my Volvo. I drove past Bella's house and saw a light in her room. I stopped for a moment. Must be Charlie cleaning things up. I mean it has been ten years he really should try to move on...

I drove back to the house.

**APOV**

I have a strange feeling that something amazing will happen tonight! Yay I love having those feelings! I got into my yellow porche and drove to get some more party cups. When I drove my Bella's house I stopped and sighed. Oh Bella if only you knew how much we miss you...

I drove back to the store. Emmet had better gotten a lot of alcohol! I might as well pick up some chasers.

**BPOV**

Hmm, what is there to do around Forks at night?

"Hey Dad, what is there to do around here at night?" I asked. He was sitting on his couch watching sports.

"Oh Bells, you should totally go see Edward and Alice and Emmet!" he said excitedly!

Wow why haven't I thought of that? I might as well get dressed, I haven't seen them for ten years now, but who is counting. Thankfully tonight was a dry night and not as cold as usual. I pulled out black booty shorts and a skin tight hot pink tank top that showed off my chest. I shook my hair and it fell into their own ringlets all the way down to my waist. I loved my hair! One of my best assets. I put on black pumps and put a little of eye liner and mascara. Put some chap stick on and was ready to go. I ran down the stairs and was in the front door almost out.

"Hey dad can I borrow your car?" I yelled out form the entrance of the house.

"Sure sweetie! I have directions to their house in my car so just take a look and be safe." He yelled back.

"Alright I will. Bye daddy!" I ran out and jumped into the car. I was so excited to see Edward again I almost forgot how to breathe. I found the directions and skimmed over them and drove off.

After fifteen minutes or so I saw a house with bright lights coming out and loud music. Wow they must be having some kind of party, good thing I dressed up. I parked and saw the same house I was at when I was a child. I had butterflies in my stomach. I haven't felt like this since I was seven! Finally I could see my friends! I walked up to the house and saw a bunch of people with drinks and talking. I walked past them and walked to the front door. Wow There must have been at least a hundred people there. I slowly walked in and every guy was checking me out. Not that I'm complaining.

"Hey there." Some random guy said to me and I turned around. Ew, he was hideous.

"Bye." I said and walked away. I saw a cute little girl she reminded me of Alice. Maybe it was her! I started to walk faster to reach her but she disappeared. Everything was so dark with random lights flashing. I felt like I was at a club.

After a few drinks I began getting a little tipsy, I danced with some random guys and finally went out for some fresh air. I walked out the front door and walked to the side of the house. It was dark there. I pulled out a cigarette and lit it up. Ugh finally! I haven't had a smoke for two days and it felt great. Suddenly I heard giggling and moving beside me. I chuckled to myself. Someone is getting it on. Then the girl came into light while buttoning her dress. She was all flushed and red as a tomato. I could help but laugh at her as I took another drag out of my cigarette. Then I heard some walking and saw a tall built guy walked form the same spot where the girl was moving away from. He finally came into light and looked at me with shock! He seemed so familiar! His messed up shaggy red hair and deep green eyes. It couldn't be him; he would never act like that! EVER! I shrugged and took another drag.

"Can I have a drag from your cigarette?" he asked in the most smooth, velvet voice I have ever heard.

**EPOV**

I was hooking up with this girl Bailey until we heard someone, she quickly moved away and ran away from me so no one could see her. I sighed and began walking out. First I saw gorgeous long, slim legs leading up to a fit ass and up to her hot pink tank top. She was magnificent. She was chuckling at the girl that passed her all embarrassed. Her hair was down to her waist and wavy. I have never seen her before. She turned to look at me and her eyes seemed to be in shock. I couldn't help but grin. Her face was flawless. She reminded me so much of someone but I couldn't pin it down.

"Can I have a drag from you cigarette?" was the only thing I could think of starting to talk to her. I could get her in bed by ten minutes max!

She looked at me amused and lifted one of her eyebrows at me. Wow this girl had moves, she was so sexy I couldn't keep my eyes off of her. I heard her laugh.

"Sure..." was all she said as she handed it to me. I grabbed it gently from her hands and took a drag. Then I looked at her and she pulled out another one and started smoking it. I have never seen that happen before! She was unbelievable.

"So are you new here?" I asked trying to use my smoothest voice.

"I guess you could say that." she replied while still leaning against the wall. Then I heard a bunch of guys come out and yell.

"Oh there you are! We have been looking everywhere for you!" one of the many guys yelled out to the girl. She turned to me and gave me a small smile.

"Boys, now I told you that I needed a break from all of you so please give me a break." She said it with such power and poise my mouth almost fell open.

"Okay but promise to come back and dance! You're the best dancer here by far!" one of the guys said.

She laughed her beautiful laugh and flipped her hair. Oh she definitely knows what she is doing. This is going to be fun.

"I promise now please leave me alone." She said softly and leaned back against the wall facing me. I gave her my smile and looked her up and down. I couldn't help it. She was stunning.

"So you are quite popular...and I thought you were new." I said. Shit! I wish I could take it back. I sounded like a loser.

She smirked and raised both of her eyebrows at me.

"Well, to tell you the truth I came here alone to find some friends and began to have some fun. I just met them practically but they won't leave me alone. I'm thinking of escaping before they come out again." She said while staring me deep in the eyes. Something about her eyes was so familiar that it pissed me off that I couldn't figure it out. She really is something. Wonder what Forks losers she must be looking for. There is no one here that would match her standard.

"I see." Was all I could say? I was looking my mind when I was talking to this girl. I heard another pack of guys come out yelling. She turned to the front and then back to me. Panic was in her eyes.

"Where can I escape from? I don't want to deal with those losers." She said anxiously. I'll take care of her. I gave her a smile and walked up to her.

"Want me to save you?" I whispered into her hear quietly and I felt her shiver. Odd, I liked it though.

She nodded and I grabbed her hand and felt the bolt of electricity. The only time I felt that bolt was when I kissed Bella when I was seven. This is odd. I dragged her to the back of the house where it was completely dark and no one would find us. I pinned her against the wall and felt her heavy breathing shorten. I put one of my hands against the wall above her head and the other on her shoulder moving it up and down. I couldn't stop touching her. I felt like I was addicted to that electricity.

"C'mon tell me how soft I am." I heard her whisper into my ear. I have never met a girl to do that to me. I always made the compliments or remarks. Her whisper made me shiver. I felt her hands on my chest and she clutched on to my shirt. She was way different and I couldn't stop looking at her eyes.

"You are very soft...the softest thing I have ever touched." I said smoothly. She raised an eyebrow and smirked. She pulled me in with her hands and pressed her lips against mine. That was the best kiss by far of my life! I put my hand behind her arched back and pushed her closer to me. Our kiss was fierce she began tracing my lips with her tongue and I sucked on her tongue a little until I met mine with her. I moaned. I have never moaned from a kiss before, then I heard her let out a slight moan. For some reason that made me want her so badly! I have never been this turned on in my life. She broke away from our kiss to catch a breath and so did I.

"What's your name?" I asked her whimpering and out of breath.

"Bella..." was all she had to say for me to realize that was my Bella I was kissing right now! No wonder it felt so right. I was in shock my mouth dropped.

"Bella?" I asked to make sure. I took two steps back to see her fully. How did I not recognize her before!

"Don't you remember me Bella? It's me...Edward..." I said softly. I saw her eyes get wide and her expression pulled into a huge smile. She walked up to me and put her hand in my face tracing faint lines. I couldn't help my close my eyes at her touch. Her touch made me calm and in peace. When she moved her hand I opened my eyes and saw her me into her by my neck. Our kissing was passionate, hot. I have never kissed like that before. Everything with my Bella seemed new to me. Oh my how she has changed! I put my arms around her waist and pinned her back against the wall. I broke away from our kisses and began kissing her chin, to her jaw and down her neck to her collar bone. I heard her moan and it turned me on instantly.

"Edward..." she said out of breath. Her voice was so sexy. I stopped and looked at her.

"yes." I said simply.

"I missed you." She said whispering into my ear.

"I missed you too." I said looking deep into her chocolate brown eyes. She suddenly pushed me aside and began shaking her head. What was wrong with her?

"Oh man, this is crazy I need a smoke." She ranted until she pulled one out and lit it. I saw her close her eyes and lean against the wall while she breathed slowly to calm herself down. I looked at her like she was the most precious treasure ever. Everything about her was stunning!

**BPOV**

Oh god. I finally found my Edward. And he was not the same Edward. He was different...but then again so was I. I was so close to having a panic attack that I was lucky I had smokes on me. I closed my eyes while enjoying the cigarette when I felt his walk closer to me. Everything about him turned me on, every touch every kiss. Even his whispers. I have never felt this way about any guy. He was Edward...my Edward that I was forced on leaving ten years ago. And now I am in front of him taking a break from kissing him. I felt him closer now and I opened my eyes. My god was he something. Still gorgeous, even more than the last time I saw him. His sexy voice...oh god if I keep thinking about him I will give myself an orgasm soon enough.

"Edward...this is real right? I mean you feel it too right?" I asked him slightly confused with myself.

"I think I do if we are talking about the same thing..." he said softly while caressing my shoulder. I took another drag from my cigarette and put it out.

"Is this wrong Edward?" I asked him worriedly. I didn't want him to stop...but was it wrong. I never really cared before until now.

He looked at me in shock and then walked over to stand face to face with me.

"No! How could you even say something like that! Don't you remember our promises? Our childhood? Bella you were my first kiss!" he exclaimed. I felt guilty for asking that now. I looked up to his eyes and he was staring right back at me. Our gazes locked onto each other. How could he remember all that? Does he still love me? Do I still love him?

"There you are Eddy-Bear!" a drunken girl came running over and tripped a couple time. I couldn't help but laugh at her. Wait, is she running over to Edward...MY Edward! My eyes narrowed on the small blonde. She was nothing special.

"What are you doing here Alex?" he asked confused. I turned to this so called Alex.

"Baby don't be like that! I love you remember! We made sweet passionate love together!" she slurred out. He looked at her and then at me. I smiled to him and walked away. He tried calling after me but I knew that Alex jumped him and started making out with him. I smirked, but I hated Alex all of a sudden. She was pouncing on MY Edward. What am I talking about? He wasn't mine anymore clearly. I rolled my eyes and walked to my car and drove home.


	5. Chapter 5 Mistakes

**EPOV**

The next morning I woke up in my bed alone. After Alex had tackled me to the ground and Bella ran off I pushed her off to try to reach Bella. I couldn't understand why she just walked away after what I had told her. I shook my head in confusion and got up to the shower. As I walked out of my room Alice and Emmett ran to me.

"Finally you are up!" Alice screamed into my ear as she hugged me.

"Ugh...yea what's up?" I asked slightly annoyed.

"Well I heard there was this hot chick here who nobody knew! And I was wondering if you had seen her last night?" Emmett asked.

Ugh, he must be talking about Bella. How did they not know that she was back? Was I the only one she had seen? I mean she didn't recognize me. So why would she recognize them.

"Yea...about that, I have some pretty sick news to tell you both." I said while running my fingers thorugh my shaggy hair.

"What! WHAT!" Alice can get pretty impatient.

"Well...the new girl you are asking me about...well, I had seen her. And you won't believe this but it was Bella." I said calmly. I still couldn't believe it. Maybe that was all a dream.

"BELLA?" Emmett and Alice yelled at the same time.

"Yea...she looks slightly different. You may even want to kind of...I don't know how to say this. But she is fucking hot!" I tried to explain to both of them. She was beautiful! I couldn't get her face out of my thoughts the entire night.

"Bells our little Bella that you kissed when you were seven? That little Bella, she was the one everyone had been talking about?" Emmett asked shocked.

"Yea..." I said warily.

"OMG THIS IS SO GREAT! MY FRIEND IS BACK AND WE CAN GO SHOPPING! YUPEE!" Alice cheered as she ran off to her room.

I haven't seen her this happy since...a while.

"Emmett...there is something else that happened last night." I said quietly so that Alice wouldn't hear.

"What is it bro, you know you can tell me anything." Sometimes Emmett could be such an awesome brother.

"Well, we sort of kind of hooked up last night..." I said squinting my eyes at the memory. Not that I didn't enjoy every second of it, but the part where she ran off had me on the edge.

"And? It was bound to happen...what's the problem?" Emmett asked with a concerned tone.

"Well then Alex ran up to me and tackled me and Bella just walked away like nothing happened...i don't know what to think of it. Emmett you don't understand she is something special. Like, you have never seen anyone like her before. Everything she said, every look she gave had me going nuts! And then she just ran off without explanation." I finished even sadder than before.

"Wow bro, that sucks. Maybe she couldn't handle Alex all over you? I mean you did say you hooked up with her before right?"

"I guess, anyways I'm off to shower then I'm going over to her house and take her out for lunch." I told him and he smiled back. I ran off to my bathroom.

I mean I shouldn't have been nervous right? I could get any girl I wanted...but then again...seems like she could get any guy she wanted from the looks of last night. Whatever, I'll just take a shot. After all we did love each other...right? I shook my head from my thoughts.

**BPOV**

I woke up and felt so relaxed finally after those horrid ten years I had to spend in that crazy house with Renee. I still hated her! I got out of bed and went downstairs to find a note on the kitchen table.

_Hey Bells, it's Charlie_

_I let you sleep because you got home pretty late last night, by the way hope you had fun seeing the Cullen's again. Anyways I went fishing sorry I would stay but I already promised I would go. I will be back home later. Also I'm looking to buy you a car so maybe one of the Cullen's could hand out with you before I get it for you._

_Love, Charlie._

Wow, that was sort of pathetic...whatever I guess I could just hang out at the house all day...

I got up to my bathroom and took a long relaxing shower. Then I put my wet, strawberry scented hair into a messy bun and put on a bright blue long sleeve shirt that was cut low at the chest and skin tight black skinny jeans. I went downstairs and took a look through the fridge and it was empty. How did Charlie live alone all this time with no food. Ugh I'm starving. I heard the door bell ring and ran to the door. I wasn't expecting anyone and I'm pretty sure Charlie wouldn't be home by now... just in case I took my hair out of the bun, still wet I shook it out and it lay on my lower back in waves. I opened the door to see a very gorgeous Edward standing right in front of me with a gorgeous smile.

"Edward..." I said to him. CRAP! I looked like shit right now. No makeup, hair undone. Shit, shit, shit!

"Hello Bella." He said in his soft, velvet voice. Ugh, he looked breathtaking. If I wasn't holding on to the door I would have fainted right there and then.

"Come in." I said as I walked back to let him through. What was he doing here? Wasn't yesterday clear enough that I didn't want to see him again? As he walked past me to the kitchen, I took a deep breath and closed the door.

"So what brings you here?" I asked with my eyes narrow. He turned around to face me. I couldn't read his expression he was just looking at me.

"Well, I don't really know what happened yesterday...but that was surely not the right way to see each other after so long." He seemed nervous, maybe just as nervous as I was. But I wasn't going to show any hint of that to him. I stood up straight and just looked at him straight in the eyes.

"So I came here to basically catch up. You know...with an old friend? You are still my friend right?" he asked cautiously. How could he possibly even ask that! Of course I was!

"Edward, what a silly question. We promised to never forget about each other right? So I did just that." I said proudly with a small smile. He looked up to me with a huge grin.

"So...I guess yesterday was a kind of weird way of greeting each other eh?" I asked with a smirk. Remembering our kiss, it was unbelievable. Edward looked at me shocked and then composed himself.

"Yes, and that is why I would like to make it up to you." He said simply. I raised an eyebrow showing him that he should continue. "Well, I was just wondering if I could take you out to lunch..." my eyes widened and he noticed. "I mean you know to catch up and all as old friends..." he corrected himself. Oh so just as friends eh. Alright, fine. I guess everything that happened yesterday I could just forget about it.

"Sure, sure." I said making it look like I didn't really care for him invitation. Why would I? It's not like I like him or anything...right?

"Okay..." he said warily. "So you haven't eaten yet have you?" he asked me as he began looking around the kitchen.

"No, I haven't. Did you want to go now?" I asked, please say yes! I am so hungry. Just as I said that my stomach growled in hunger. I looked down and blushed tomato red. I thought I heard him chuckled under his breath.

"I guess your stomach answered for me." He said as he walked up to me and laughed.

All I could do was look to the ground embarrassed. Why was I so embarrassed of Edward? He was just a guy just like any other guy. I could have him any minute. I rolled my eyes and looked up to face him.

"Just give me a minute to get ready." I said as I walked upstairs to get my purse. As I got to my room I closed the door and leaned against it. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Why was everything around him so different and weird? Nothing like this ever happened to me! I calmed myself down and grabbed a black leather bag and threw my cell in there and my wallet. As I sprinted down the stairs I saw Edward wait for me by the door.

**EPOV**

Right as she walked up the stairs to her room, I took a breath of relief. Why was I so nervous around her? It was just Bella! The same little girl I knew and loved all those years back...but she was different now. WAY different. She looked so good in the blue shirt and those jeans. Even without loads of makeup she still looked incredible! And her hair, that scent drove me wild. I just wanted to grab her and take her right there. But I had to behave. I owed that to Bella. After all she was my friend...and maybe the long lost love of my life, but still friend. Do I still have those feelings for her? I shook my head and saw her sprinting down the stairs. Wow, she looked even better now. Nothing changed really except that she was carrying a purse now...but still. She walked up to me and I opened the door for her. She looked at me shocked and walked past me outside.

"You can do wait in the car while I lock up." She said as she was going through her purse for the key. I rolled my eyes at her and smiled. She turned around and looked at me with those chocolate brown eyes. She raised one eyebrow and looked me up and down. Oh man I wanted her so bad! Before I knew it she locked the door and started walking past me to my car. I snapped out of it and ran to the passenger door and opened it for her. Again she looked at me with curious eyes and got in. I ran to my side and got in.

"You know you don't have to do all that, open doors and stuff." She said while looking out the window. I laughed to myself and looked at her in amusement. She turned to face me.

"What?" she asked angry now?

"It's nothing...just remember how you always let me take care of you before when we were little...and now you are so independent I'm just surprised you know?" I said as I pulled the car out of the drive way. She looked at me puzzled and then smiled.

"Well Edward you know, I did have to learn to manage without you for ten whole years...you kind of get used to it after some time. And Besides...opening doors doesn't really count as taking care of someone does it? I mean unless I couldn't do it myself." She explained. Wow, I thought. She just kept surprising me every second.

"Bella...cant an old friend open a few doors for you. PLUS it's how I was raised. You do remember my parents' right?" I asked slightly amused.

"Of course! Where are they by the way, I didn't see them last night at your party..."

"Well they are on vacation. Left me, Alice, and Emmett in charge. So we decided to throw a party."

"I see. How are Alice and Emmett? I missed them so much!" she asked eagerly.

"They are both great, actually since I told them that you were here Alice has never been happier and Emmett is just glad to see you back where you belong." I said calmly. If only she knew that Emmett wanted to do her right before I told him that it was Bella.

"Oh, that's great." Was all she said before we arrived to a diner. It wasn't anything special, just a place I liked to have breakfast and lunch at. I quickly ran over to her side but she already got out of the car with a smirk on her face. I rolled my eyes at her and walked side by side to the entrance. There I got to open the door first and she sighed and got in. The waiter was a guy and when he saw Bella his eyes widened and mouth dropped. I hated the way he looked at her like she was some trophy! I cleared my throat and he snapped out of it and looked at me.

"Table for two." I said sternly. He looked at me then back to Bella and she smiled and winked to him. WHAT WAS SHE DOING! Does she want that guy? I was fuming with anger at this point. I looked at her and she smiled even more. She was torturing me! She smirked and followed the waiter to our table.

As we got to our table I pulled out Bella's chair for her and she rolled her eyes and sat down. I did the same across from her.

**BPOV**

"Edward, this isn't a date you don't have to try to impress me with your gentleman manners." I said simply. For a second his face looked hurt and pained and then she shrugged it off and looked down to his hands. He was the one that didn't want it to be a date so I didn't know what his problem was.

"Sorry" he mumbled under his breath.

I looked at the menu and picked what I wanted. I saw Edward do the same. The waiter came and looked at me as if I was naked. I looked back at Edward and thought I should have some fun with him.

"What's your name handsome?" I asked in my sexy voice. He blushed and looked at me like I was crazy. I raised my eyebrows and waited for him to answer. As soon as I had said that Edward put down the menu and glared at me. Why was this bothering him so much? Not like he didn't get his share of girls yesterday.

**EPOV**

WHAT! Did she just ask him that!

"Kevin..." he said in an annoying tone. I couldn't help but want to punch him in the face. I looked at her again and she has a little smile on her face. Was she enjoying this? I was nice enough to take her out and this is how she repays me! Maybe I should have asked her on a date, maybe, just maybe she would act like a total tease!

"Oh Kevin, a well suited name for a handsome man like yourself." She said in a sultry voice. Why was she doing this? Was she actually interested in that prick? He was after all nothing compared to me! I glared at her again and her smiled seemed to disappear as soon as she saw me.

"We are ready to order now." I told him in a cold tone.

"Okay so what will it be?" Kevin asked looking at Bella the entire time.

After we ordered and Kevin left I just looked at her not saying a word while she just leaned against her palm on the table.

**BPOV**

He just stared at me. I was beginning to feel slightly guilty, but quickly overcame that feeling with revenge after last night. I saw a girl walk up to our table and look at Edward in awe. This made me want to get up and rip her hair out. She got closer and tapped Edward on the shoulder.

"Hey baby. What are you doing here?" the bitch asked in an annoying tone. Edward looked up at her and smiled evilly. What the hell was up with that!

"Oh, hey there Maria! I'm just here having a lunch with an old friend." He said in his soothing voice. AN OLD FRIEND! I was grinding my teeth together as he said that. That bastard! How dare he introduce me as that? He looked down to me with a smirk. I pulled myself together and smiled.

"Hi Maria I'm Bella." I said with a large smile plastered on my face. If he was going to play like that THEN I'm going to play hard. I could see the shocked expression on his face at that I laughed lightly.

"Oh...Bella. How nice to meet you. Anyways Edward you have got to call me sometime! I miss the good time we had last week remember?" she asked as she winked to him and walked away swaying her hips a little too much. I couldn't help but laugh at her attempt to be sexy.

Edward looked back to me with a puzzled expression. Okay so I guess I'll talk about it.

"Wow, Eddy I didn't realize you turned into a man-whore." I said slightly too amused. I used that amusement to cover how truly hurt I was with his reputation. He glared at me once again then looked down.

"What do you mean? I could say the same about you." He threw back at me. I jumped back slightly shocked. How dare he say that to me! That asshole! Slut!

"How dare you! I'm not the one who is doing every walking thing in town!" I snapped back. He darted his eyes to me. Those smouldering green eyes.

"Oh yea...that's why every guy here is talking about your reputation at your old school!" he replied. I closed my mouth and pulled away from the table. I took a twenty and threw it on the table for the food and walked out. He had no right to treat me like that!

**EPOV**

That was way out of line. I should have taken it back not that it would make a difference now. I saw her get up and throw a twenty on to the table. What kind of guy did she think I was! Clearly she had her perceptions of me mixed up. I picked up the twenty and threw over a fifty and ran out after her. I saw her there standing on her cell phone. She was pacing back and forth. I walked up to her and took her by the elbow. She looked up at me and threw of my hand off of her elbow and walked away further. She finally got off the phone and took a seat on the bench outside. I walked up next to her and at there.

"Bella what kind of guy do you think I am?" I leaned in closer and put her twenty on her lap. She looked at me with narrowed eyes and looked away. "Bella..." Before I could say anything I was cut off by her.

"Save it Edward. I don't let anybody talk to me like that. Especially YOU! So I don't need your money or a ride home. I ordered a cab. So you can just leave now before I could hate you anymore." She said clearly pissed. What? She hated me? No, no! It can't be. I shouldn't have said ANYTHING to her!

"Bella, please! I didn't mean it." I pleaded but she ignored me.

"Ugh, I feel so gross after last night! I can't believe I touched you! Boy oh boy I should have counted how many girls you did that night eh." She said smirking slightly. I looked down to my hands and closed my eyes. She was right. I was a 'man-whore' but still she kissed me and I was a stranger then.

"Oh well then what about you kissing me before you even knew my name!" I threw back at her. She turned around and just walked away. I saw her cab pull in and she got in it. Before I could say anything else she was driving away.

I quickly got into my car and drove over to my house. I ran to my room once I got home and shut the door so loudly that Alice and Emmett barged in.

"Edward? What happened?" Alice asked concerned.

"Nothing! Just get out of my room!" I yelled. She jumped back at my screams and clung onto Emmett's arms.

"Bro, weren't you with Bella? What happened?" Emmett asked while calming Alice. Ugh I had truly frightened her. I sat up on my bed and put my head into my hands.

"I don't know, one second we were talking and the next I practically called her a whore!" I groaned. Both of them gasped in shock. I knew what I did was unacceptable. I hated myself for it and now so did Bella. My Bella! She clearly wasn't mine anymore. I should really stop calling her that.

"Edward, what have you done?!" Alice screeched in horror. I knew this wasn't good. I groaned even louder now.

"Man that sucks. I thought you really cared about her and that she would make you have a heart again...guess I was wrong." Emmett said while grabbing Alice and walking out of my room.

**BPOV**

I hate him, I hate him, and I hate him! Bastard, Asshole! Selfish ego-maniac! I ran to my house and into my room. I have never cried this much expect for when I was forced to leave Forks. After a while I decided to call Rose.

"BABY! I MISS YOU!" she yelled into the phone, finally she figured out she had called ID.

"Hey Rose! I miss you too." I said between cries. She knew when I was upset.

"What's wrong B?" she asked concerned. I told her about everything that happened and she gasped.

"That Asshole! Just wait till I get there! He will pay for saying that to you baby!" She spat. At times like this I was happy to have a friend like her on my side! She was truly frightening when she wanted to be.

"Aw, I wish you were here with me! It sucks here! No night life what so ever and ugh I just wish I never left home!" I cried even louder.

"B, calm down. I can't stand to hear you so upset. It's killing me. Me and Jasper will be over as soon as summer comes! I promise! I already talked to my mom and she is so excited for me to leave." I heard her laugh as she said that. Wait...Jasper?

"Jasper? Since when is Jasper coming? I though you hated him?"

"Oh Bella, as soon as you left I was so depressed that my twin brother could only stand my moping. So I'm closer to him than ever." She explained.

"That's great! I always knew you guys would become friends! Oh I can't wait to see you both! Jasper still doesn't have a crush on me right?" I asked biting my lip.

"Oh no B, he is over that. He has become quite of the player actually." She stated. Wow all this change in two days. I guess time flies there.

"Alright Rosie. I'm going to go, I think Charlie is here. I love you and miss you."

"Miss you to Love! Call me if you want me to deal with that bastard again okay?"

"Okay Rose" I laughed at her. Then hung up.

I was so exhausted from crying that I didn't even notice me falling asleep and Charlie coming home.


	6. Chapter 6 School

**BPOV**

The next morning I woke up with eyes burning and a huge headache. Ugh, all that Edwards fault! I hate him, I hate him, I hate him! No one can talk to me like that. I got up and went to the bathroom. I washed my hair with my favourite strawberry scented shampoo. I quickly dried it straight and it almost touched my butt. I put on light make up and went to get dressed. Once again I was surprised that it wasn't that cold here. So I put on black leggings and a long shirt that went off on my right shoulder. She shirt was bright yellow and gave a great contrast to my pale skin and dark brown hair. I put on a black leather jacket and ran downstairs. Charlie was nowhere to be found, probably at work. I made myself some cereal and saw a note by the door.

_Hey Bells_

_So I got you a car...it's nothing special but it will get you around. The keys are behind the note. Enjoy your first day of school; I left the directions in the car._

_Love, Dad._

Aw, how sweet of him. And I thought I would have to walk to school. I quickly ran out of the house and into the old red Chevy truck. It really was nothing special but I loved it all the more. I got to school in time and walked out of the car. I saw Edwards silver Volvo parked across the space where I parked. Ew, I so do not want to deal with him. I kept telling myself that I hated him. I walked by and went straight into the office. A red haired lady looked at me and then walked over.

"May I help you?" she asked in a high pitched voice.

"Yes, I'm new here...and I would like to get my schedule." I said in a sweet tone. She smiled to me and walked over to a pile of papers on her desk. She went through some things and finally walked to me with a folder.

"Here you go sweetie. Have a great first day." She said as I walked out of the office. Every guy was staring at me in awe and I couldn't help but smile a little. Yes I did get that much attention at my old school but this still was just as much fun, expect the boys weren't tan and built and gorgeous. More like lanky, scrawny and pale. I looked through my schedule and saw that I had English, Math, Lunch, Bio, and Drama. Oh god this was going to be one long year. I found my English room pretty easily and walked in. It was already full and I took a seat in the back. As I passed students I heard a lot of whispers and rumours about me. Great, I already had a sick ass reputation at this school.

"I heard she was their cheerleading captain."

"I heard she slept with every guy at her old school"

"She is hot!"

"I wonder if she is single..."

Oh god! This was so humiliating! I hated new schools. All my mother's fault! I sat in the very back and threw my hair off of my shoulders and smiled at everyone. Every single guy gasped at that moment and every girl glared. I saw someone sit next to me but didn't pay much attention.

"Hey there! You must be new, I'm Cory." He said. I turned to see him and wow he was actually very cute. Had lots of potential. I gave him a nice smile and introduced myself.

"Wow Isabella Swan. That is a beautiful name." He said in awe. I rolled my eyes.

"Please, call me Bella." I said slightly annoyed. Then the teacher walked in and everyone got very quiet. Cory passed me a note.

Want to have lunch with me and my friends; I could introduce you to a few people since you are new and all?

He wrote. I chuckled under my breath and looked at him and gave him a smile and nodded in agreement. His face began to glow as soon as I accepted. The class passed in a blur because I spent most of it running through the fight me and Edward had. Oh god I really did have to stop thinking about him! I rolled my eyes and got up when the bell rang. I began walking to my Math class when I accidentally bumped into a big guy. He was the biggest guy I have ever seen and cute too. I fell to the floor and he leaned in to help me get up.

"Sorry, that was my bad." He said in a soft, yet manly voice. He looked so familiar.

"No, no. Trust me this kind of stuff always happens to me." I reassured him with a smile. He looked slightly relieved then his eyes widened and his mouth opened but he didn't say anything. I got kind of scared.

"BELLA!?" He yelled out to me. How did he know who I was...wait a minute. Was that Emmett! The giant? OMG no way!

"Emmett?" I asked shocked. He threw everything off and picked me up in the tightest hug ever! I couldn't breathe.

"Can't breathe. Loosing air." I managed to say. He quickly put me back down.

"Oh Bella! We all missed you so much! When I heard you were back I almost died of happiness! Finally our family is complete again!" he cheered. Yea, if only he knew I hated a big part of his family at the moment.

"Emmett, I missed you just as much! Imagine what it was like to live without an overprotective older brother!" I yelled out to him in sarcasm. He laughed and hugged me again.

"So how is your first day going so far, wait till I tell Alice." He said. Oh god, the whole family was going to get involved now...

"Oh it is going pretty okay. I mean its school right..." I rolled me eyes and he just laughed. I haven't realized how much I missed him, he was always so happy and he still hasn't changed. Unlike his brother!

"So what classes do you have? You might have some with Alice or Edward." He said moving his eyebrows up and down. I sighed and looked at him.

"Sorry Emmett, but there won't be any of—" I moved my eyebrows up and down just like he has "—me and Edward aren't really on speaking terms right now...I actually quite despise him at the moment." I said slowly and quietly.

"Oh Bella! I know what he did, and I'm so very sorry for him...but he regretted everything! I wouldn't lie to you Bellbell, as soon as you left he changed. He became angry and never wanted to talk to anyone and didn't give any girls a chance...basically he just used them, but never lied to them. He warned them. But you know how girls are they always want to be the ONE who can change that guy." He explained to me. Wow I guess I wasn't the only one going through rough changes. But that still doesn't make up for the fact that he is an asshole!

"Sorry Emmett, I have nothing against you and Alice. I actually still love you both greatly. And I am very sure you will understand when I say this I will not talk to Edward. I don't let anyone treat me like that and he is not exception no matter any promises. Surely you must believe me when I say this, I missed him practically every single day while I was away and I just really don't appreciate everything that has happened between us." I explained.

**EPOV**

Wow, I really messed up. She would never forgive me now. I fucked up. I was standing behind the lockers and saw her talking to Emmett. He really loved her like his little sister. And I ruined everything for the entire family! Stupid, stupid.

"Bells I'm sorry he hurt you. I will kick his ass if you want me too. You know I always liked you more than him." I heard Emmett tell Bella. I rolled my eyes at his remark.

"No, it's okay Emmett. I just don't want to see him or talk to him that's all. But I would love to see you and Alice alright. I have to go to class now it was amazing seeing you." She told him as she walked away. Emmett waved back and then turned to me. I swallowed hard. When Emmett was pissed it meant bad things.

"You!" he pointed to me and walked over.

"Yes?" I asked.

"You ruined your only shot you had with the new sexy Bella! You idiot! She is amazing and you called her all those names! You don't even deserve her presence you douche bag!" he yelled and walked way. I sighed. I knew he was completely right. I hated myself for what I did. But she deserved it also! Why is this my fault? I walked back to class.

**APOV**

I was sitting at my desk in math class until I saw a gorgeous girl walk in that looked very much like Bella. I knew it was her.

"Bella! Over here!" I yelled out. She saw me and raised an eyebrow. She probably didn't know who it was.

"It is Alice silly." I waved over to her again. She smiled and walked over.

"Hey Alice!" she said as I hugged her. Oh it was so good to have Bella back!

"How are you doing lovey!?" I cheered.

"I just talked to Emmett! Great so far." She exclaimed. Uh oh I knew this was about Edward. That moron ruined his shot with the gorgeous Bella.

"I'm sorry for my brother Bella. He can be hard headed sometimes but he means well most of the time." I try to make the situation better. She rolled her eyes and smiled to me.

"I don't want to talk about him Alice. I'm just really glad to see you." Aw she was so sweet. During class we talked the entire time about our lives, and wow she sure has changed. Definitely a new Bella. No wonder Edward was so upset at pissing her off. Every guy here wanted her.

"Bella your going to have lunch with us right?" I asked obviously she would say yes I'm Alice no one rejects me!

"Uh, sorry I can't. I already promised this guy Cory." She said quietly. Oh NO SHE DIDNT!

"Bella! You move away then ten years later you come back and you expect me to let you have lunch with some football captain?" I raised my voice. She seemed frightened. Good.

"Sorry Alice, did you say football captain?" she asked.

"Yup, he is one of the most wanted guys at this school." I explained. Shit shouldn't have told her that. now she might want him...what about her and Edward...I always thought they would get married.

"Hmm...you can join me with him Alice." She raised her eyebrow to me. I smiled and nodded in acceptance.

**BPOV**

Math passed pretty quickly thanks to Alice. Now we were headed to the cafeteria for lunch. So this Cory guy was actually pretty hot, and the football captain too. He could get pretty useful. Alice led the path to the Café until Edward interrupted me. Ugh god what did he want.

"Bella, can I talk to you please?" he asked so softly you could see sadness in his eyes. I rolled my eyes.

"No you can't. If you can't tell Alice and I are going to have lunch with Cory and his friends right now." I said and began walking past him again.

"Cory!" he yelled Alice and I turned around and I looked at him with an ignorant face.

"Bella! You can't have lunch with him, he only wants one thing form girls!" he tried to explain. I rolled my eyes and turned back around and began walking away. Alice however was still looking at Edward I turned around to get a hold of her.

EPOV

She was so angry with me that she wouldn't even let me apologize! Ugh she aggravated me too much! She turned back around to get Alice but Alice was still staring at me with those curious eyes of hers.

"C'mon Alice." Bella tried pulling on her hand. Alice turned to her and smiled. This gave me another chance.

"Bella please listen to me. I'm sorry I didn't mean any of those things." I pleaded this time. Once again she raised an eyebrow at me and smirked. I could tell this was going to take a lot of work.

"Edward. I really want you to stop pretending like you care about me. I will sit with whomever I want, DO whomever I want. So your worries here are unnecessary and useless." She said sternly. Oh god she could not sleep with Cory I will not allow it.

"Okay Bella. But I'm not giving up on you." I told her and she turned around and began walking again. This time Alice followed her.

**BPOV**

That was so humiliating! I hated Edward even more now! Why does he even care about me! He was the one that hurt me not Cory. I saw Cory's table and he waved Alice and me over to them. There were a lot of guys sitting with him and a few girls. They looked like they wanted to rip my hair out. I laughed lightly and began making my way over to their table.

"Glad you could make it." Cory said with a huge grin. I smirked and took a seat next to him. Alice followed right next to me.

"Well I did agree didn't I?" I said in my smooth voice.

"Yes. So Alice how are you doing?" He asked her. I could tell he only spoke to her because I brought her over.

"Well, well. And you?" she asked back.

"Amazing now." He replied while nudging me. I saw he had some grapes on his plate and took some.

"Mind if I have some?" I asked while I began tracing my lips the grape and biting it seductively. I could see him panting. His breaths began to shorten and he gasped.

"N...n...not at all." He replied shakily. Alice pulled me over to her and whispered into my ear.

"Bella what are you doing?"

"Oh Alice relax have some fun. I know he wants me so I'm just having a little fun." I replied brushing it off. If I was here with Rosie she would totally play along.

"Well can you please cut it out, I can feel Edward glaring at you and Cory and I really don't want Edward getting in a fight after school with him!" she told me. Oh, I didn't know he would fight Cory for me! Surprise!

"Okay Alice, but only because you asked me." I told her and gave her a smile.

The entire lunch Cory and I were laughing and joking around and his friends were really friendly. I finally excused myself from their table and Cory offered to walk me to my Bio class. Alice was okay with that since she had another class to go to. I was walking out of the Caf and Cory was really close to me. I didn't really mind, maybe it would piss Edward off. As we got closer to the Bio room I saw Edward sitting right there in the middle. Oh this will be fun! I put my arm around Cory's waist and leaned my head against his buff shoulder. She jumped slightly at that and then put his arm around me.

"Here you go gorgeous." He said as he walked me right to my Bio room. I turned around a whispered into his ear seductively.

"Thank you for walking me to class." I said that then kissed his cheek. I could tell he was very shocked at that and then stumbled off. I turned back around and saw the only empty seat was next to Edward. I rolled my eyes and walked over to the table while he was still glaring at me.

**EPOV**

The entire lunch period she was laughing and joking around with CORY! I was going to kill Cory! He dare lay a hand on Bella! I was sitting on my seat in my Bio class, when I saw Bella and Cory walking together side by side until she put her arm around his waist and her head onto his shoulder. He quickly out his arm around her and she laughed. I was shaking at this moment. How could she! She was a true tease! They walked in and she whispered something into his ear and kissed him on the cheek. I was gripping the desk so tightly now that my hands were turning blue. She slowly walked over to my table and took a seat. Since that was the only available seat. I sighed and looked at her. She ignored me and began playing with her hair. I was furious at her! Cory is so going to pay for this!

"Bella." Was all I could say through my anger. She noticed it. She looked at me and then smiled.

"Yes, Edward?" she asked slightly amused. She was torturing me on purpose!

"Noting," I mumbled and she smirked and looked away. I wasn't going to satisfy her, I will just join her game and play harder than ever. I saw Stacey walk by and pulled her into my lap. She gasped. Bella turned around in shock.

"Oh Edward" Stacey said. I couldn't help but forcing a smile onto my face. I quickly glanced over to Bella and she was just staring at us.

**BPOV**

He was doing it on purpose I know it! That red-head was gross and needy you could feel it from her. I rolled my eyes and tried to look away, but it hurt me inside to see him with another girl on his lap. What was that feeling? Is that how he felt when he saw me with Cory? I glanced over to them again and he was caressing her back now and her neck with his hands. She had her hands around his neck and was playing with his hair. I felt sick by looking at it. Honestly I could have thrown up right there and then. Then I saw him glance over to me and smirk then he pulled her in for a kiss. I didn't know what happened after that, I just remember me running out of the room and running to the parking lot. I opened my car and got in and locked the doors. I began crying not knowing why really.

**EPOV**

As I was about to pull this girl over for a kiss I saw Bella run out of the room with all her stuff still at her desk. I threw Stacey off then grabbed her stuff and went outside to see where she was. I couldn't see anyone expect some sobbing coming from the far side of the lot. I began walking over there and saw Bella sitting at her truck with her face in her hands. It broke my heart to see her like this. I walked up to her car and knocked on the window. She looked up with a shocked look then back into her hands. Was this all because of me? I couldn't stand not knowing. I knocked again and she just kept shaking her head in protest and sobbing.

"Bella please open the door, I have your stuff. We really need to talk. Please Bella. I can't stand seeing you like that!" I begged. She looked up to me with her eyebrows pulled together and red eyes and she opened the door. I got into the passenger seat.

"Edward, this has nothing to do with you. Go back to that girl and just please leave me alone." She said between cries. I wanted to comfort her so badly but I didn't know how. Her face was still in her hands and she was shaking.

"Edward, please. I don't want to talk to you. I don't care what you have to say. Thanks for bringing me my stuff okay now can you just leave. Now!" she raised her voice as she looked at me with the saddest eyes. Oh god I knew this was my fault if I hadn't been so heartless she wouldn't have me and I could have comforted her! I left her car without saying another word and closed the door. I had the worst feeling in my chest, and I knew it was because of her. She didn't deserve any of this! I will make sure she realizes that.

**BPOV**

Oh god how embarrassing! If I just could have taken it like he had not running away like some coward! I hated how he found me! I hate him for everything! I couldn't see him again. I drove off back to my house. I knew my dad would understand.


	7. Chapter 7 Stubborh

**EPOV**

So after that incident at the parking lot I haven't seen Bella for over a week now...I was truly losing my mind. Every time Alice or Emmett would ask me what happened I would snap and yell at them. None of them deserved any of this but I couldn't help it! I ruined everything and I did not know how to fix it, plus she didn't give me any chances either.

I went to school every day but after Bella moved to town I couldn't even look at another girl. The summer was coming really soon, just a little bit over a week now and she hasn't been at school! I was worries, pissed, and angry with her. How could she be so selfish! She wouldn't even talk to Alice or Emmett knowing they would tell me everything that had been going on with her. Still I don't know if she had been lying when she told me it had nothing to do with me...I fully knew it was my entire fault!

Another day passed by when I didn't see her gorgeous face. I was sitting at my lunch table with my head in my hands.

"Edward baby what has gotten into you?" Kim asked me as she sat next to me and began going through my hair.

"Nothing. Leave me alone Kim." I said angrily. She moved her hand but kept seated next to me.

"Oh Edward, you don't know how much I miss you and I want the old you back! Please will you meet me at our usual room?" she begged. I rolled my eyes and looked at her. She had a grin and winked at me. I put my head back into my hands. She was not Bella! None of these pathetic girls were.

"Fine. Have fun moping!" she said coldly and walked away. Finally!

"Edward Anthony Cullen! I cannot stand seeing my brother this upset! Please tell me what happened Bella still won't open her door or come out of her house! What happened?" she pleaded yet again. I got up and walked away.

**BPOV**

Time at the house was miserable. I was bored out of my mind! My dad understood me and let me stay till the end of the year. It was no big deal just a week or so left. I couldn't wait till Rosie and Jasper would come and stay with me for the entire summer. Only Rose could make me feel better, but then again Jasper was really cute too...but not my type. I felt really bad for ignoring Alice and Emmett, still they kept trying to knock on my door or call me. It was an evil thing to do to the both of them, but I couldn't let them see me in this state. They would surely tell Edward and then he would think I was this upset because of stupid old him! Well I still hated him and more than ever. But I would eventually have to get out of this house. Suddenly I saw my phone vibrate. I ran to bedside table and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Oh Bella?" A familiar voice asked.

"Yes, who is this?" I asked confused.

"It's Cory! I haven't seen you for a while now and was just wondering if you were doing okay..." aw that was so sweet. But I couldn't even consider him.

"Yea I'm okay Cory, sorry for worrying you. I just had been going through some stuff but I'm better now." I replied honestly.

"Oh good! I was wondering if you would like to come to this party I'm throwing on Saturday. Its right after school ends." He seemed so nervous asking me to come. I guess it couldn't hurt.

"Okay do you mind if I bring a few friends from Florida though?" I asked knowing Jasper and Rose were going to be here by Friday.

"No problem at all! Just can't wait to see you. I've missed you..." oh god I only spent one day with him, pathetic!

"Yea I missed you too. Got to go now darling. Bye!" I said as I hung up. Ugh what id Edward was going to be there...no I don't care. I won't let him ruin my life anymore than he has! I made up my mind; I'm going to start to enjoy my life here. I still won't go to school yet...but at least I will leave my house.

**APOV**

This sucks! I thought having Bella back would be fun but it was not fun at all! Not one tiny bit! She was ignoring me as if I meant nothing to her! I really should not cry...

I was sitting in my room thinking over why Edward and Bella were both so depressed. Was it all Edwards fault? Or was it Bella's as well? Ugh this was way too confusing...maybe I should go shopping! That always cheers me up! I heard my cell ring and I picked it up.

"hello" I said calmly, very different from my usual answers.

"Alice. It's Bella." NO WAY NOW SHE CALLS ME! About freaking time!

"About time Bella! Where the hell were you? I missed you and I was so worried!" I said as I started to cry.

"Oh Alice please forgive me! I just need some time to be alone you know. Please don't cry, you are like a sister to me. I would really like to see you; I decided to go out now."

"Finally! I missed my sister also! You have no idea. So what do you want to do?" I asked anxiously.

"Well are you going to Cory's party?" She asked. Of course I was going did she think I was a complete loser?

"Bella, Bella my love of course I am going. It's a party!" I said loudly.

"Okay Alice would you like to go shopping with me, I need a few new things..." she asked me. Is she crazy did she not know I was obsessed with shopping!

"BELLA! You're so silly! I love shopping want me to pick you up now?" I asked as I jumped around the room.

"Please...oh and Alice please don't tell Edward you're seeing me, or that I'm going to the party okay. I really don't want him to know. So please!" she practically begged.

"I promise Bella." I said, and I would keep it too. For the first time I had a secret against my brother. He would not like this one bit. But he was such a Meany lately that I couldn't care less. She and I both hung up and I was so happy.

Edward barged into my room and had a serious look on his face.

"Was that Bella?" he asked. I nodded nope. I would keep my promise she was actually starting to trust me.

"are you sure? I thought I heard you say her name..." he said again but sadder this time. I couldn't help but feel bad for him he really cared for Bella, if only I knew what happened so I could help.

"Anyways brother, I'm going to go shopping. I'll see you when I get back." I said as I ran up to him and hugged him and ran out to my car. I swear I saw him sigh and plump onto my bed.

**BPOV**

Okay so this was a step, calling Alice and trusting her. I knew she wouldn't let me down. I didn't know what was happening with Edward but I really didn't care...

I heard two honks outside and ran out to see a yellow porche outside with Alice in it. Oh she was so cute. I ran out and got in the passenger seat.

"Alice!" I said excitedly as I hugged her.

"Oh Bella! I missed you so much!" she sighed and pulled out of the driveway. We talked nonstop about everything and how school had been since I left. She still couldn't understand why I left. But I wouldn't tell her, since apparently Edward didn't tell her either. We got to the Port Angeles mall and she went crazy! I have never seen a girl do so much shopping in just a few hours. She really was something special.

"Alice can I ask you a personal question." I asked cautiously.

"Obviously Bella." She replied while walking.

"Well, why are you still single?" I asked her and she turned around to face me with tears in her eyes.

I saw a bench and led her there and hugged her as we sat down.

"Oh Bella, I liked this one guy for so long...but then he started going out with one of the sluts at school. Thankfully for me my brother was there to snatch that girl away from him and break her heart. I know it sounds mean but I really liked him Bella...he was all I could think of everyday! He told me he liked me also but right after he went out with that girl! How rude right!" she explained while sobbing lightly.

"Oh Alice I'm so sorry! Do you want me to get him back?" I asked with a small smile on my face. She looked up to me and smiled back.

"I don't know how...there are no guys I could make him jealous with. I can't even see myself pretend to like any of them!" she sighed. Oh this is perfect! Rose and Jasper were going to come on Friday and I can introduce Jasper to Alice!

"Alice I have a plan. Just make sure you are at Cory's party on Saturday and I will meet you there with my idea." I said and winked to her. She grinned and hugged me.

"Bella you are the best sister in the entire world!" I laughed, I wasn't even her sister. Plus I didn't really have any competition.

We got back and Alice dropped me off and I was so happy she didn't bring Edward up the whole time! I was truly relieved she would not question me about it.

**EPOV**

A few days passed since I thought I imagined Alice speaking to Bella, but obviously she could not have been. Bella basically locked herself up at her house and didn't see anyone! It was really starting to bug me. I tried to move on but every time I was close to any progress more thoughts of Bella came back to my head. I was going to go to Cory's party...it was the end of the year bash and I guess it would be fun. Only a few more days were left till the end of school and I could not have been more relieved.


	8. Chapter 8 Welcome!

**BPOV**

So the week went by in a blur, I stayed in my room and spoke to Alice every so often. She was becoming a really great and trusting friend. I was glad that she stayed by my side even after everything that happened between Edward and myself.

I was driving to the Airport to pick Rosie and Jasper up! I have not been this excited for anything for a long, long time. Finally me and my best friend were going to reunite. Jasper...well for him I had some other ideas. I finally got to the Airport and was waiting for them to arrive. In the distance I saw a gorgeous tall blonde and a gorgeous tall blonde male. That must be them! Wow Jasper got hot! Alice would be so happy, if he was my type I would totally be with him...but then again I didn't do boyfriends. Edward...no, no I'm not going to ruin my happy day by that egomaniac! I shook my head clear of thoughts of him and smiled as they approached me. I dropped my purse and ran over to Rose and jumped on her. I was going to spend the entire summer with her I could not be happier! Me and Rosie were laughing and crying and jumping on each other then I walked over to Jasper and gave him a strong hug.

"Bella...you look great!" He whispered into my ear. I smiled to him and whispered back.

"Look who's talking handsome!" he gave me a huge grin and looked over to Rosalie.

"Bella OMG I missed you way to much! I felt like my other half was missing! Finally it's you and me baby!" she cheered. I looked over to jasper and smiled.

"And Jazzy!" I yelled he nudged me and laughed lightly.

We drove home chatting away like there was no tomorrow.

"So B, how are things with Edward going?" she asked me concerned. I took a deep breath and sighed.

"They are not going at all. I haven't seen him for almost two weeks now and I haven't left my house except when Alice forced me to go shopping with her." I said.

"Who's Alice?" Jasper asked. Perfect!

"Oh Jazz Alice is like my sister!" Rose punched me in the arm lightly and I laughed. "You are going to love her. She is so pretty and funny and adorable!" Jasper rolled his eyes and gave me a smirk.

"I bet she is not as pretty as you..." he said quietly.

"Ew Jazz stop hitting on your sister's best friend...that should be like incest!" she screeched. I laughed and looked back to Jasper. He always seemed to have some kind of crush on me but I was going to have to work on that. He and Alice would be perfect together!

"So Bella any cute guys here for me to do during the summer?" Rose asked eagerly.

"EW Rose please I'm your brother I don't want to hear this or I will have to fight them!" he yelled. I laughed again. Oh how I missed these two!

"Actually Rose there are a few, I'm taking you both to a big party tomorrow this guy who is throwing it is like obsessed with me! So it should be fun...unless I see Edward there." I grunted.

"Oh B, Jazz and I will be by your side all night if you want!" Aw she was so caring. I truly loved her!

"Thanks guys but I'm a big girl I can handle it." I sighed. At least I hoped I could.

So we got to my house.

"Okay guys I know it's nothing special actually you may call it ugly." I laughed to myself. They rolled their eyes and laughed as well.

"C'mon Bella show me your house." Jasper said slightly annoyed. I laughed and led them in.

**RPOV**

Oh it was so cute! Obviously not the house she had in Florida but still cute. I could tell she was nervous for us to come in. So I tried my best to make her feel not nervous at all! Not that she should have in the first place. I loved Bella like she was my own family, wrong I loved Bella more. She was my best friend! I saw Jasper taking short glances at Bella and I knew that he was still into her. Poor brother of mine I knew fully that she would never go for him, first of all she was my best friend and second of all he was not her type...weird though tall, blonde and handsome was not her type. Hmm...I knew that Bella had some plan for Jasper I just wish she could tell me.

**JPOV**

Oh man did Bella look good! I have missed her so much since she left my sister and me. I could still smell her strawberry scented hair on mu pillows as she always stole it from my bedroom when she slept over. I wish I could get over her...but I haven't met anyone better. She would never go for me, but from the way she acted now maybe I still had a chance...thank god that stupid Edward guy missed his chance. I always heard Rose and Bella talking about him, and he was the reason for her turning out the way he had. Oh well his loss is my gain.

I sighed as we got into the kitchen and sat down.

"Are you guys' hungry?" Bella asked. Aw she was always so caring. I gave her a nice smile and politely rejected.

"What about you Rosie?" She asked in her beautiful smooth voice.

"No Bella, I would have raided your fridge by now if I was you know me!" Rose replied. I chuckled under my breath at how open she was.

**EPOV**

So it was Friday and I just skipped school and went to my favourite place to think, my own little haven. My meadow. I knew that if I wanted Bella to even talk to me again I would have to change my ways. I promised myself that I would do anything it took to get on her good side again. Alice had been kind of distant lately I wonder where she ran off to. She never went shopping that much...oh well, I would have to speak to her about that later.

Tonight I will stay in and hope that Bella would come tomorrow. I guess I still had feelings for her after all those years...maybe true love never fades... I sighed and drove back to my house.

As I got in I heard Alice and Emmett talking in her room. I snuck upstairs quietly and listened.

"Emmett, is Edward planning on going to the party tomorrow?" Alice asked Emmett.

"I think so, he told me he was up for it..." Emmett replied.

"Oh well Bella is going, and she is bringing her two friends from Florida..." Alice told him anxiously. YES I was finally going to be able to talk to Bella. This is my chance and tomorrow doesn't work out then I will let her be...if I can actually do that. But I'm hoping tomorrow will work out.

**BPOV**

Rose and I were sitting in my room while Jasper and my dad were getting to know each other downstairs.

"Bella please tell me what you are planning for Jasper I know you are hiding something." Rose pleaded. I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"Fine...so I was thinking of setting up Jasper with Alice. Honestly I feel like they would be the most perfect match..." I started smiling just thinking about them together so cute and happy. Why couldn't I ever be that happy with a guy? Life was so unfair.

"Aw Bells that's so cute! You are so amazing for doing that, he has been pretty down since you left Bella. I know he thinks I hadn't noticed but he took the pillow you stole from him and uses it every night..." Rose and I both began to laugh. It was so silly thinking of Jasper that way. It's like being with your brother.

"Anyways Bella I'm tired time difference, can't wait for tomorrow!" Rose cheered. I saw her yawn and walked her to her bedroom. We have one extra bedroom that used to be my mother's study but since she left my dad and I turned it into a guest bedroom. Jasper and Rose were going to share a room since we prepared two bunk beds for them.

After I left their room and walked to my room I was so happy that the only thing that could possibly ruin that would be dealing with Edward tomorrow. But I should leave that for tomorrow to worry about. I jumped into my bed and fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9 The Party

**BPOV**

I woke up before Rose or Jasper and decided I should call Alice and make sure our night was planned.

"Hey!" Alice screamed into the phone. Oh god I was not prepared for that early in the morning.

"Hey Alice! Okay so my friends are here and I just wanted to make sure that tonight was planned out." I said calmly

"Oh Bella you worry too much. Just bring them over by 10 pm to Cory's house and I will be there. Remember the party doesn't start until I'm there so I will make sure to be there earlier than you. Emmett can't wait to see you again." Alice spoke quickly.

"Ugh, Alice I told you not to tell anyone!" I whined.

"Oh Bella shut up! It's Emmett do you have any idea how worried he has been! NOPE! So please stop complaining at least I didn't mention anything to Edward." As soon as she said his name my stomach began to churn and I felt dizzy.

"True, okay Alice I can't wait for you to meet them they are the greatest! I'm so happy to see you!" I said to her.

"Me too! Anyways I got to go set everything up you know shower and stuff. I'll see you tonight Bellbell!"

"Bye." I hung up. Oh god only Edward called me Bellbell. Suddenly I felt nauseous and wanted to skip the party but I couldn't...I WOUDLNT! I would not let him ruin my life.

After I took a shower and straightened my hair and I walked down to the kitchen and began preparing breakfast for my friends. I heard them walk down and called them over to the kitchen.

"What smells yummy?" Jasper asked half asleep.

"Eggs and Bacon?" I said as I laughed.

"Oh Bella you didn't have to do that, but since you did I might as well enjoy it!" Rose said as she sat down at the table and waited for her plate. Jasper joined soon after.

We all ate and talked about tonight. Jasper went to shower and Rose and I were planning our outfits.

"Since it's hot here for Forks I guess I will wear a short black dress?" I asked Rose. She puckered her lips and thought about it. I always trusted Rose with my clothing.

"Aw Bella wear this!" she threw it over to me from my closet. It was a black dress that was cut very low and the back was open. It was very short just about covered my butt. It was perfect! I picked out bright red pumps for the outfit.

"It's perfect Rose! Now what about you?" I asked excitedly.

Rose looked great in red it was her signature colour. She pulled out a short flurry red dress that was tight on her chest and flared out by her waist. It was perfect! She picked out black pumps and we laughed because we both knew we would look amazing!

"Bella I can't wait! I'm so excited!" Rose squealed. Just as Rose said that Jasper came in wearing just a towel over his lower part of body. My mouth almost dropped, he was ripped! I never noticed before how built he was.

"My god Jasper you have a sick ass body!" I said and I could almost tell he blushed. It make me chuckle lightly.

"Thanks Bella. So I guess we should be going soon?" he asked while running his hands through his messy wet hair.

"Yup. Now go get ready!" I shooed him out of my room and Rose and I got changed.

We were putting on our makeup; I put on black eye-liner with silver eye shadow and applied jet black mascara on my long eyelashes. Rose did the same except for the silver eye shadow she just put on more black. We put on some bronzer and just a little of lip gloss. After all no one likes it when their hair gets stuck on their lips. So Rose and I came up with the perfect blend, we mixed gloss with chap stick and it was the perfect combination of shine and moisture. We looked so hot! Our short dresses with high heels. When we were finished we walked down the stairs and I saw Jasper waiting in the living room wearing dark wash jeans and a navy button up shirt. He looked incredible. I had to keep reminding myself that he was practically my brother. All those feelings disappeared instantly.

"Wow...You look...wow!" Jasper was stunned. Obviously! We did look amazing!

"Thanks Jazz now let's get going before I have to mop up your drool." I said as Rose and I began to laugh. We all got into a cab and drove off.

**EPOV**

I couldn't wait to see Bella. She did not know I was going, but only if she knew that the only reason I was going was to be with her and see her. I put on black jeans and a baby pink button up shirt. I rolled up the sleeves to my elbows and waited for Alice to come down with Emmett. Alice sprinted down wearing a cute green bubble dress that was strapless and down to her upper thighs.

"Alice isn't that dress a little too much for the losers at school?" I asked concerned like a normal big brother should be.

"Oh Edward, don't be silly. Now let's go before...never mind let's just go." She said nervously. She was so hiding something! I had to find out what. We took a cab to the party since we knew we were going to drink.

We got there and there was loud music coming blasting out and a bunch of lights flickering wow he really tried to out-do my little sister didn't he. I smirked and walked inside. I saw a bunch of girls trying to grab a hold of me and I pushed them all off. I was here for Bella, my Bella. I hadn't seen her yet and I looked everywhere. Alice and Emmett just disappeared and I began taking rounds around the party scene to see if I could find Bella.

**APOV**

I got a text from Bella telling me to meet her in the front so I took Emmett and we went to the front. All these guys were staring at me and I felt sick. They were so gross and immature. Emmett barked them all off me and I loved having an older brother by my side. I saw Bella and her two friends get out of the cab. Emmett ran over to her a picked her up and hugged her. I ran up also.

"Bella I'm GOING TO KILL YOU! Do you know how much I missed you?!" Emmett yelled to her. She smiled and he put her down. He whistled and she just shrugged it off. She looked amazing and that's when I noticed her two friends.

"Alice, Emmett I would like you to meet my friends Rosalie and Jasper" she introduced us. When I saw Rosalie she was one of the most beautiful people I had ever seen! Her gorgeous blonde wavy hair and those blue eyes...wow! Then I looked at Jasper and OMG that guy was gorgeous! I couldn't believe he was Bella's friend. I wish I met him before. She probably likes him. He smiled to me and I smiled back. I was so nervous that I couldn't say anything else.

**EMPOV**

Wow! Damn! Rosalie was stunning, no beyond stunning I was frozen y her beauty. Her long legs, her blue eyes luscious hair. Oh my. She better be single.

"Why Rosalie, I'm Emmett. Nice to meet you." I tried my best to keep my voice from cracking. She smiled her gorgeous smile at me and I felt weak and faint.

"Nice to meet you Emmett. Want to show me around?" she asked as she winked. Wow now I knew she was definitely Bella's friend. So forward and confident. I just had to get her!

**RPOV**

Bella, Bella oh Bella! I was so going to strangle her after this night. Why had she not told me how hot Emmett was! Did she want him all to herself? He did not seem her type maybe she really didn't like him. I felt her nudge me and I glanced over to her. She smiled and leaned her head as in –Go get him girl- type of sign. We always had our own little signs and I was happy I had a free pass to get him. I smiled and walked off with Emmett.

**JPOV**

Oh my, Alice was the most precious girl ever! She was so sweet and her tiny green eyes sparked. She was like a little pixie so little and adorable yet beautiful and alluring. I looked over to Bella and she was smiling at Alice and me. I knew she planned this, I could tell by her eyes. Oh that sneaky Bella.

"Alice, I have heard so much about you! Finally I am able to meet you." I said as I was walking up to her. She smiled and looked down. She was so cute and shy. So different from other girls. Her spiky black hair gave her so much more to her personality.

"Thanks, surprisingly I haven't heard anything about you! Why is that Bella!" she asked slightly angry. It made me laugh lightly.

"I'm sorry Alice, but at least you know each other now right!?" she smiled to Alice and winked. Oh no! Bella surprises me every day!

"Yup. SO want to go get something to drink?" she asked in her chime like voice. I smiled and she linked her arm through mine and walked off. I looked back to Bella and she was waving and looking around. She seemed anxious...

**BPOV**

Wow! I knew I was good but hook up both of my friends, now I have a gift! I smiled to myself because it pleased me to see that the people I cared about were coming together. Only if I was that lucky. I began to wonder around and saw everyone looking at me. I walked to the back yard where it was dark and only one light against the house. I leaned in then took out a smoke. Might as well try to enjoy this party. As I was smoking I saw Cory walk over to me and he was holding a beer. She didn't even seem like he could walk straight. He was way to hammered I lightly chuckled to myself.

"Glad you couldddd maaakee it. Sexxxyy Bellaa!" he slurred every word and I smelled his disgusting alcohol breath and leaned away. He walked over closer and now right in front of my face leaning against the wall with the palm of his hand.

"Cory please move away from my personal space. I feel uncomfortable." I asked nicely but he grinned and leaned in even closer.

"Close enough for ya?" he asked as he smirked. My god he was going to try something. He had me trapped between him hands. I looked from side to side with panic in my eyes. He leaned in to kiss me more like attacked me and I couldn't help but scream in protest. He wouldn't budge.

"Be a good girl Bella I know you want me just as much as I want you!" he said while trying to stick his tongue in my mouth. I tried to push him off with my hands but he pinned then about my head in a second and glared at me.

"Cory stop! I don't want you! Leave me alone!" I yelled. He grinned even more and gripped my wrists with one hand then moved his other hand to cup my face and force me to stare at him. I could feel tears building up in my eyes and one of them ran down my cheek. He smiled and attacked me again I tried to scream again until I felt him being pulled away from my by force and knocked to the ground. I looked up in shock and saw Edward standing in front of me with a pained face. I could feel my heart breaking his face was so sad yet so angry. He looked back down at Cory and Cory got up and tried to shove Edward. Edward moved away and Cory tripped and fell over. Edward picked him up by collar and spoke to him.

"If I ever see you talking to Bella or ever looking at her, I swear to you that I will kill you!" he threatened. Even I felt that the threat was real. Cory swallowed hard and fell to the ground as Edward released him. He ran away instantly and I was alone with Edward.

**EPOV**

I was still making my usual rounds looking for Bella. I saw Alice talking to some new boy I had never seen before and Emmett talking to some girl I had never seen before. They both looked so happy and I knew I had to find Bella. If she was not with her friends then where was she? I walked outside to the back yard and heard some whimpering and cries. I walked closer to the noise and heard Bella telling Cory to stop. I got so angry that I felt my veins pop out I could tell my face was purple right now! I ran over and pulled him off of her and threw him to the ground. My breathing was heavy and my jaw clenched. I looked at Bella and she looked so scared and defenceless but I would not let anything hurt her again! I wanted to kill this bastard for laying a hand on my precious Bella! I saw Cory get up and try to shove me but since he was so drunk all I had to do was move to the side and he tripped and fell. I picked him up by his collar and threatened his life.

"If I ever see you talking to Bella or ever looking at her, I swear to you that I will kill you!" you could see the fear in his eyes. I released him and he ran off. I turned back to face my Bella and she was still standing against the wall shocked. I walked closer to her and she didn't even flinch. I could see her shaking and I just wanted to comfort her and tell her that it was all alright now. She was going to be okay. But I couldn't I had to keep my distance.

"Bella..." she looked at me with her eyebrows pulled together. "Are you alright? Did he hurt you?" I asked to make sure that she was completely okay. She nodded that she was okay and I could see tears fall down her cheeks. I took another step towards her our eyes locked onto each other's the entire time. I pulled my hand up to her face but she didn't flinch again, I took that as a good sign and whipped away her tears with my thumb. She began to shake harder and more tears fell down her cheeks. I walked closer and pulled her into a hug. I put my arms around her tiny body and she was whimpering against my chest.

"Shh, shh it's alright now Bella. No one is going to hurt you. I swear to that." I whispered against her hair. Her hair smelled incredible. I kissed the top of her head as she was still crying. "Bella, my Bella I'm so sorry for everything I say. You didn't deserve any of it. I'm so, so sorry. I hated myself since the day you and I had that argument. To tell you the truth—" I was cut off by Bella's fingers on my mouth.

"Edward, please don't apologize. I started it just as much as you have. You saved me right now please Edward don't apologize." She whispered into my chest. I tightened my grip around her and leaned into her ear.

"Bella, I will always protect you! I...I..Lo—" once again I was cut off by her reaching up and pressing her lips against mine. Suddenly everything seemed to quiet down. There was only my Bella and I! I pulled her even closer and our kiss became deeper and more passionate. Our tongues were fighting for dominance yet with perfect balance. Her kiss made me quiver in pleasure. I wanted her; I wanted her so bad that I couldn't even help it. I gripped a fistful of her hair and forced her even closer not that it was possible.

"Oh Bella, Bella how I missed you! Oh my Bella!" I spoke while kissing. My breaths were short.

"Edward, don't talk. Let's go upstairs." She whispered into my ear and she sucked on my ear lobe. I moaned and quivered. Her full lips oh god they turned me on so much. I pulled away and suddenly felt empty. My addiction to her got worse. I took a hold of her hand and ran upstairs in the house. We opened the first door we could see and I threw her carefully onto the bed. I walked over to her and got onto the bed hovering her. Her breaths were short I could hear her heart speed up. I caressed her cheek with the back of my hand and whispered.

"Beautiful" she looked at me and locked her hands behind my neck and pulled me in for another kiss. I was not going to rush this moment no matter how much she wanted me right now I was going to take my time and pleasure her until she could not take any more. I slowly started unbuttoning my shirt and she helped me while panting. I got rid of my shirt and she lightly scratched my chest with her nails, but it wasn't painful it was pleasure. I moaned and she was tugging at my jeans. I took my belt of and then unzipped my pants. I shimmied out of them and she was smiling.

"Now...that's not fair, I'm the only one without clothes." I whispered while leaving lingering kisses on her neck. She arched her back and unzipped the dress and I slowly pulled the straps down and helped her out of the dress. She was wearing the sexiest lacy red lingerie. I groaned and she chuckled. I slowly began to trace her perfect body with my fingers and she moaned.

**BPOV**

Oh god I wanted him so badly but he was taking his sweet ass time! That asshole always so selfish! He began kissing my stomach while I took off my bra and he looked over to my breasts and grinned. He placed one of my breasts into his mouth and began playing with my nipple with his tongue while his hand massaged my other breast. I have never felt this type of pleasure before, no matter how many guys I've slept with. He circled around my nipple with his tongue and I couldn't take it any longer.

"Edward...god! stop teasing me I need you in me now!" I said between breaths. He looked up at me and smiled. He began kissing down my stomach leaving hot lingering kisses I shivered at every single kiss he left. He knew the effect he has on me and he used it. He made it to my underwear line and snapped the side of it. He chuckled lightly and I couldn't take it anymore. I arched my back even more threw my head back and spread my legs.

"Edward I'm serious...ple...please...Edward" I practically begged. He moved lower down and placed one chaste kiss over my underwear and I gasped. That electric bolt went through my body and I quivered. Edward pulled my underwear off while placing kisses on my legs. When he finally pulled the off I got up and flipped him over so I was on top.

"Not so fast my Bella." He said in his smooth velvety voice. I sighed and before I know it I was under him once again. I went back to his place between my legs and felt my wetness.

"Mmm Bella you are so wet..." he said while playing with my clit. I moaned and he finally stuck in one finger in me then two and he went faster and faster. I couldn't help but yell his name out.

"Edward oh Edward...God it feels so good! But please do me now!" I pleaded while whimpering and shaking in ecstasy.

Edward hovered over me and kissed me so passionately I almost ran out of air. He moved his kneed under my knees and I wrapped my legs around his waist. I grinded against his erection and he moaned. The next moment he was inside me. We began moving our hips in unison and every part of me felt complete with him inside me. He went faster and faster and harder and harder. I pulled my hips of the bed so he could go deeper and I moaned his name in pure pleasure. My walls tightened around him and I saw exploding blackness and stars. He kept going until he came right after me.

"OH BELLA!" he yelled as he collapsed on top of me putting his arms around me and I put mine caressing his back.

"Bella, that...that—" I cut him off.

"Incredible?" I said with a smile.

"Oh Bella, you don't know how miserable I have been...I missed you so much!" he said out of breath. I couldn't help but smile at his words.

"Edward, I missed you too...I just couldn't bear to see you while I tried so hard to hate you." I whispered into his ear. He hugged me tighter.

"Bella, I always loved you...I still love you." He whispered back. I couldn't believe he just said that. I pushed him off to the side and sat up. He sat as well and looked at me with pained eyes. I knew I loved him too but I was too scared. I didn't know what to do! I couldn't say it to him now, I wasn't ready. I got off the bed and put on my clothes.

"Bella I'm sorry, I didn't mean to freak you out. Please come back...pretend I never said it. Please" I could feel the strain in his voice. I felt like he was holding back so much pain I once again had caused him. I looked at his gorgeous face and felt tears run down my cheeks. I wiped them quickly and walked out of the room. I sobbed even louder now and went downstairs. When I reached the first floor I saw Alice, Jasper, Rose and Emmett walk up to me.

"Bella what's the matter are you okay?" Alice asked.

"B, baby tell me what's wrong!?" Rose urged.

"It's nothing I just want to go home please..." I cried even louder now.

"Okay let's go." Jasper said as he put his arm around my shoulder and led me out. Emmett, Alice and Rose followed. I cried into his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry Jasper, I ruined your shirt." I cried. He patted my back calming me down. For some reason being around him calmed me so much that I stopped crying but I was still upset.

"Bella, it's just a shirt, I'm more worried about you. We all are..." He told me while he pointed to Rose, Alice and Emmett. I tried to give them a smile but it just turned into more sobs.

"Okay B lets go our cab is here." Rose said to me as she walked over to me. I whispered onto her ear...

"Rose go say bye to Emmett ill wait in the cab, and tell Jazz to say goodbye to Alice. Tell them you will see them tomorrow if anything." I whispered and she nodded.

**RPOV**

I wish I could help Bella out but she was such a private person that she would probably only tell me after ten years. I walked over to Emmett and looked up at him. He had a frown on his face; I put my hand to his face and traced his lips.

"I'll see you soon okay..." I managed to say out loud. Before I could notice he was hugging me and kissed my ear.

"Of course! I'm so happy I got to meet you." He whispered into my ear. I walked away and got into the cab next to Bella.

**JPOV**

Oh god I was so glad to meet this creature! She truly was something special!

"Alice, I hope I will see you soon." I said to her. She walked closer to me and smiled.

"Oh you won't get rid of me that easily you silly boy." She said as she punched me playfully. I hugged her and she kissed my cheek. Surprisingly enough that was enough for me. That kiss on the cheek made my whole night worth. I smiled to her and pulled away and got into the cab.

When we got home I paid for the cab and helped Bella to her room. Rose and I tucked her in while she was still sobbing. I felt so bad for my poor Bella. She looked so defenceless. Whoever did this to her was going to pay. Rose and I went to our room and fell asleep.

**EPOV**

Oh god, why did I have to tell her that! I scared her off again! After everything was going so perfectly! I'm such a dumbass! Being with Bella felt so complete and amazing and now I was never going to witness it again. Stupid, stupid! I said as I hit my head with my hand.


	10. Chapter 10 Realization

**BPOV**

The next morning I woke up with a pounding headache. I felt dizzy and sick. I got up to quickly and fell to the floor. Making a big BUMP sound. Then Jasper bursts into my room with a nervous look on his face. He runs up to me and lifts me off the floor and back onto my bed. He was so sweet and attentive.

"Thanks jazz..." I whispered in my raspy voice.

"Oh Bella, you have been asleep for over twelve hours! I was so worried! By the way Rose went shopping with Alice..." he said.

I looked up to him and smiled. "Why didn't you go?" I asked concerned. Didn't he want to spend time with Alice? Jasper lifted my chin with his hand and looked me straight in the eyes.

"Because I wanted to make sure you were alright." He said simply. Oh god he was so sweet. That's when I realized that he wasn't wearing a shirt, just jeans. I stared at his body in awe and lightly stoked his chest with my hand. I felt him tense under my touch. I looked back up to him and he leaned in and kissed me. It was so...so...WAIT A SECOND AM I KISSING JASPER! I suddenly pulled away and his face wasn't shocked or surprised.

"Sorry Jasper..." I said as I put my head into my hands. He patted my back and chuckled lightly. I turned to look at him and he was amused by something.

"What?" I asked annoyed now.

"Nothing, it's just I have been wanting to kiss you for so long now and now that I have I finally realized that it felt like I was kissing my sister or something..." he said as he looked at his hands. I smiled and brought myself to his side and put my arms around his waist.

"Oh Jasper! I'm so glad I have a friend like you." I sighed. He put his arm around my shoulders and caressed my upper arms.

"So Bella, you want to tell me why you were so upset last night? I promise I won't tell anyone if you don't want me too. I just want to help you." Hearing him say that already made me feel a hundred times better. I took a deep breath and began talking.

"So after Edward and I had sex...he told me he loved me...and...And I just panicked!" I explained.

"Bella! Calm down. Do you love him?" That seemed like a simple question yet I felt like it choked me. I had to overcome this fear...which in the first place began after Edward and I had been split up...maybe he was the one who was supposed to break down my walls.

"Yes. I do I love him so much that it hurts me to think about it! Jasper what have I done! I probably ruined my only chance I had of being with the guy of my dreams!" I cried. He cradled me into his arms and calmed me down.

"Bella if he really loves you then he will be the happiest guy when you tell him how you feel. And please stop doubting yourself. You are the most confident, beautiful girl I have ever met...well maybe in my eyes Alice could beat you in looks." He laughed. I joined him also. I was truly happy that he liked Alice that much.

"So you really like Alice eh? Already...I knew you two would work." I said as I smiled. He chuckled and hugged me tighter. Wow this talk with Jasper really made me realize that I was letting my love fall through the cracks I had to get him before something happened. I jumped out of Jaspers hold and looked at him with a smile.

"Go get him Bells." Was all he had to say then he walked out of my room letting me get ready. I ran to my bathroom took a quick shower then got dressed. I put on white shorts with a bay pink t-shirt and white keds. I ran out to my car and drove to his house like a maniac.

**EPOV**

I was still miserable in bed. I couldn't make myself get up and do something. She rejected me for the last time and I was going to let her be happy and free. She can date who ever she wants though I know it would hurt me to see her with other guys I would live through the pain to see her happy. I only seemed to upset her! It's strange for two people who clicked in every way possible before now can't seem to get along for longer than an hour. My curtains were shut it was dark in my room and I was shirtless in my boxers on my bed skulking. Then suddenly I heard my door fly open but I didn't bother to look back to see who it was. It was probably Alice or Emmett again begging me to get a life.

"Edward." My angel, my love was in my room! What was she doing here? I turned around and saw my gorgeous Bella standing there against the bright lights shining through the doorway. She closed the door and slowly walked over to me. I knew it this was the end! She would 'talk' to me and tell me that we should just be friends or worse not friends at all. She sat right in front of me and sighed.

"Edward I just want to tell you something." She seemed nervous. Oh god this is going to be worse than I expected.

"Bella please just get it over with. Tell me you never want to see me again and I promise I won't bother you. I just want you to be happy." I said in monotone. She looked at me in shock and jumped on me and kissed me so fiercely that I was sure my lips would be bruised after this kiss. She pulled away and whispered.

"I love you Edward Cullen" that was it! She truly meant it! This was the happiest day of my life! I felt myself get so happy that I pinned her under me and she chuckled. I smirked at her began kissing her neck and licking her collarbone.

"Oh Isabella you don't know how happy you just made me! I feel like the luckiest man on earth!" I said against her skin. I felt her shiver and bit her ear lightly. She moaned and I pulled of her shirt. I began placing light kisses all over her chest making sure I kissed every part of her upper body. She was squirming under me in pleasure.

"Oh...god Edward! Now, do me now!" she screamed. That was all I needed. I threw off her shorts and ripped her underwear and she tugged onto my boxers. Before I knew it we were both naked and I was kissing her stomach ravaging it.

I moved to my nightstand and pulled out a condom, I slipped it on and she spread her legs and she groaned. I teased her a little with my tip and she was panting and struggling. I pecked her lightly on her lips and pumped into her with all the force I had. She screamed so loudly that I couldn't help but got faster and faster pumping into her.

"Ed...Ed...Oh Edward!!" she kept screaming. "I love you! I love you so much that it hurts! Oh Edward!" she yelled even louder. How I loved hearing her say that! I nibbled onto her ear.

"I love you more than you know Isabella Swan! Oh god how I fucking love you! Oh you feel so...so...good!" I whispered into her ear as I kept pumping into her harder and faster each time. Until I felt her walls tightening around my penis and all her fluids overwhelmed me with my own. We both relaxed and were shivering. I pulled Bella to me and put my arm around her waist making sure that I was never to lose this precious angel again. I began humming a tune I have been working on since I have seen Bella again, and I felt her quiver in my arms as she went to sleep murmuring "I love you Edward." Over and over. I pulled my comforter over us and began caressing her side with my fingers.

**BPOV**

That was the best love making ever! I would never call it sex again, because it wasn't just sex, Edward and I were connected heart, body and soul. Nothing else could compare to that feeling. He began stroking my side as I dozed off to sleep with a smile on my face. I felt some blanket over me and snuggled into it grinding my butt to Edwards's groin. He moaned softly then went back to humming some tune I have never heard before.


	11. Chapter 11 Good Morning

**EPOV**

I woke up next to my beautiful angel and I could not be happier! Finally things were starting to fall into place. I still had to deal with that Cory bastard for trying to take advantage of my precious Bella. She wouldn't have to know about it though. I thought I would do something special for her so I moved slowly making sure I were not to wake her and put on my PJ pants and went down stairs. I saw Alice and Emmett talking in the kitchen. I creeped towards the door to see if they were saying anything interesting before I made myself known.

"I'm so happy that Bella and Edward finally came to their senses and worked things out!" Alice said as she took a spoonful of cereal.

"Yea man! Oh and I owe Bella so much! If it weren't for her I would have never met the most gorgeous, amazing woman in the world!" he said in amazement. I smiled at the thought of my Bella making so many people I care about happy.

"Emmett, you're not the only one! I never felt this way for anyone else! Jasper is truly amazing. I spoke to Rosie yesterday and she told me that he is interested in me!" she said sheepishly. I took that as my cue to enter.

"Well of course Alice, why wouldn't he be? You are after all a Cullen!" I said proudly with a smirk. She laughed and rolled her eyes.

"So Romeo! Heard you two yesterday...sounded like you two enjoyed each other..." Emmett said with a booming laughter following.

"Shut up! Now I'm going to make this day perfect for Bella so please be quiet while I make breakfast for her." I said as I ran my fingers through my dishevelled hair. Alice chuckled and dragged Emmett away.

"Okay loving brother of mine. Now make sure you don't screw anything up! Bella is still number one on my list so I got her back if anything!" Alice threatened. And when that little girl threatened you knew you had to watch your back. They finally left and I made Bella French toast with eggs and bacon. I poured orange juice into a class and carried the tray up to my room. As I walked in I saw the most beautiful sight ever. Bella lying on my bed on her side with no sheets covering her. I just wanted to devour her!

"Oh Bella..." I said softly and playfully as I put the tray of food onto the nightstand.

"Hmm?" she managed to groan out. I chuckled and hovered myself over her kissing her shoulders with light pecks. I felt her shiver and grinned. She moved from her side onto her back revealing her delicious breasts and I couldn't help myself but taste them. I lightly sucked on one of them and heard her moan that instantly turned me on. I licked my way down to her bellybutton I carefully spread her legs and left tender kisses on her tights before I made my way to her sweet, wet opening. I began licking and biting her and she was whimpering already and I felt her hips buck. I slowly spread her lips so I could fuck her pussy with my tongue. As I did that she began moaning my name out and crying in sensual pleasure. She arched her back and tilted her head back and scram. I was so hard by now that I couldn't handle anymore of this, I moved up and kissed her passionately like our lives depended on it. I slowly teased her opening with my tip and she groaned.

"Edward..." she panted. I smiled at hearing her say my name with so much lust and want.

"Yes Bella" I said teasingly as I kept rubbing my hard cock against her wet pussy. She moaned again before she could say anything.

"I need...you...in...m-me NOW!" she yelled. I grinned.

"With Pleasure my love." As I said that I entered into her deep and we both moaned.

"Harder, faster Edward." She pleaded. I obeyed. I moved in and out of her swiftly and going deeper with each thrust. I could feel myself so close...I needed to wait for her to come first though so I sped up and her hips moved along with mine in perfect harmony. She cried my name out as I felt her walls tightening around me and her warm release poured over me, it was not long until I had a mind-blowing release of my own. I yelled her name out in ecstasy and fell to her side kissing her shoulder.

"Edward...wow...Edward..." she said clearly out of breath.

"Good morning love." Was all I said as I got up and brought over her breakfast. That was the most amazing thing ever! I have never made love to anyone I cared about and being here with Bella in my bed knowing that I satisfied her made my day. She quickly sat up and raised one of her eyebrows at me. God only knew how much I loved that look.

"For me?" she asked softly. I gave her my smile and winked.

"Oh Edward I did not know that you were such a good cook." She said as she took a bite out of her toast. I laughed and positioned myself behind her. Her bare back was leaning against my chest and I began nibbling on her neck and ear. She giggled and blushed. I loved it when she blushed, god I loved her so much it pained me to think of my life without her.

"Edward please stop before I have another mind-blowing orgasm." She told me in her sultry voice. I got hard just listening to her. She had some sort of unexplainable power over me.

"Bella, now that I have you I'm not going to waste any time. I'm going to cherish every part of you and every second I spend with you." I told her simply. I saw her blush as she bit her lower lip. I put my arms around her waist as she ate and kissed her back.

"Well if you put it like that then who am I to tell you to stop cherishing me?!" she said jokingly. She carefully placed the tray of food onto the floor and pushed me to lie down and climbed on top of me.

**BPOV**

Wow being woken up like that...wow I don't even know how to describe it...I sure as hell can get used to this! After Edward so rudely distracted me from my breakfast for round two of our morning activities I was totally satisfied. I curled up in Edwards's arms as he caressed my back with his fingers.

"Bella..." He said hastily

"Yes?" I asked now worried.

"I don't want you seeing other guys." He told me sternly. He was so sexy when he gave out orders. Oh I made myself wet just by thinking about him.

"Okay Edward...jealous much?" I asked slightly amused. He turned to face me with the most serious expression.

"Yes! Bella I love you, and I'm not going to stand around and watch guys hit on you or you flirting with other guys. I will not have that; I want you to be completely mine." He said softly as he traced my lips with his thumb. I parted my lips and bit his thumb playfully and began sucking on it gently. After I released his thumb I smiled.

"All yours Edward." I replied. I truly meant it; I was his as I said before. "Heart, body and soul Edward I am yours." I said to him. The next second he was hovering over me with a huge grin on his face and gave me the most passionate kiss proving all of his love he had for me. We both released to get some air and I smiled looking at the beautiful creature before me. This was real...he was real and he was all mine.

"Edward I think I should get back before Charlie gets suspicious and my friends get bored." I told him. He moved to the side and I saw that he was slightly upset.

"Would you like to join us my love?" I asked as I got up and reached my hand out for him. He turned around with an ear to ear smile and took a hold of my hand. We both got dressed and went downstairs.

"Well good morning love birds!" Alice said cheerily.

"Good morning Alice." I replied. She could probably see me glowing with all the love and happiness.

"So how is it fucking like animals all night and morning?" Emmett asked as he put his arm around my shoulder. I quickly blushed and looked at Edward who was glaring at Emmett.

"Don't worry Emmett Rose will get you on track...I hope you can go all night, because Rosie is...oh man Rose will fuck your brains out." I said to him. His jaw fell open and I chuckled. I was right also no one could out-fuck Rose.

"Bella!" Alice yelled in disgust. I laughed and wrapped my arms around Edward's waist.

"Alice don't worry, Jasper is the sweetest guy on the planet!" I said and she blushed and looked down. She was so adorable and I knew Jasper felt the same about her if not more.

"Ahem!" Edward said, and then I realized I had called Jasper the sweetest guy on the planet...my bad.

"Oops sorry baby...after all you did make me breakfast this morning. So you are on top of my list." I said to him with a huge smile. She tightened his grip around me.

"Better be love." He said in his smooth voice. Ah I just fell a little bit more in love with him if that was even possible.

"Alice I'm going to go home now...talk to Rose and Jasper about our plans for today so...I will call you right away so you guys could spend some more time with each other." I said proudly. Alice cheered and jumped up and down. Emmett just bolted to his room probably to get ready.

I turned around to face Edward and he knew what I was going to say.

"Don't give me that face, I will see you as soon as I take a shower and get ready alright. I will miss you for every minute I'll be away from you baby." I said with a pout. He bent down and bit my lower lips sexily and I moaned wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling him closer to me. He put his arms around my waist and began feeling me up and down. My tongue fought his for dominance until they intertwined and worked together in perfect sync. We both moaned but I pulled away.

"Fine, I better see you within this hour love." It sounded as if he was begging. I smiled and nodded. Then I walked out and drove home going through the most amazing night I have ever had.


	12. Chapter 12 The Movies

**BPOV**

As I drove into my driveway I felt empty like a part of me was missing and I knew exactly what that part was...Edward. I walked into my house with a huge smile plastered on my face when Jasper and Rose ran downstairs and talked me onto the ground with their hugs.

"Wow guys I was only gone for one night..." I said jokingly.

"Oh shut up Bella! I always miss you even if only for a minute!" Rose said coldly. I hugged her tighter and gave her a huge fat kiss on the lips.

"Whoa!" Jasper said as he gasped. Yes we have never really kissed in front of him but we did this on occasions quite a lot.

"Oh Jasper, calm down Bella and I do this often so you might get used to it by now and not give us your 'guy' reactions." She exclaimed. He just nodded still shocked and Rose and I both laughed. We all went up to my room and closed the door. Rose sat on my bed while Jasper took a seat on my rocking chair and I just stood against my door.

"So I take it everything worked out?" Jasper asked with a smile.

"Tell us Bella! I've been dying for you to come back and spill! Now SPILL!" she yelled. It was rather funny watching Rosie begging for my news.

"Alright, so we are officially together..." I said as I sighed.

"And? Why do you sound so down?" Rose asked confused. I shrugged and took a deep breath.

"It's just that I have never been in an official relationship and most definitely never been a one guy type of girl...well the reason for that was Edward and now that I have him in my life again...it's just so hard to believe and take it all in on how happy I am! I just don't want to get hurt again...I don't know if I could handle it, he is so perfect and we are so perfect together...and I just want this feeling to last but I'm afraid it won't and I will be worse than before..." I said slowly in a low voice. Their expressions seemed pained and sad. Jasper walked over to me and hugged me. I instantly hugged him back and buried my head into his chest.

"Bella, you have to take risks in life and especially on love! You have waited for so long for Edward and now you finally have him don't scare yourself, let things come naturally if you are not ready for the title then he will understand if he loves you." Jasper said as he comforted me and massaged my back with his hands.

"Yea B, I have never seen you truly happy before in Florida all those guys were nothing compared to your Edward. You love him and I can see that so please B don't over think and just go with the flow. I'm sure of the way you described him he might also have a hard time settling down but you two will go through it together. Trust me Bella if that guy hurts you Jasper and I will be the first ones to kick his ass. So don't worry!" Rose reassured me. I chuckled at her comment in kicking Edwards's ass. After this talk I was positive I had nothing to worry about and I just had to breathe and live day by day.

"You are both right!" I said as I stepped away from Jasper's hold. "I'm just going to relax and enjoy the ride. Which reminds me we are all chilling with Alice and Emmett tonight!" I cheered. I saw that their expressions suddenly changed and they were as excited as I was.

"OMG B! What are we doing, I need to know what to wear!" Rose panicked right away. I laughed and thought about what we should do. We should go see a movie!

"How about a movie?" I asked and she nodded in agreement and flew to her room to get ready. Jasper walked up to me and put his hands on my shoulders.

"Bella, thank you so much for introducing me to Alice. I love you Bella as my own sister! I would never let anything hurt you." He said as he leaned in and kissed my forehead. I sighed and looked up at him. He was so magnificent; Alice and he were perfect for each other always helping others.

"You don't need to thank me you two are truly a perfect match, though it may be early so say this but you can't be your usual guy self, she is a different girl a very special girl to me. She is like my sister and please make sure you don't hurt her." I said with a smile. He nodded and pulled into a hug. "And I love you too bro." I said as I nudged his arm. He chuckled and whispered into my ear.

"I will do all it takes to make sure Alice won't get hurt, you have my word." At that I was relieved and shooed him out of my room to get ready, but before I got ready I had to call Edward with my plans.

"Hello love." He said in his smooth voice, ugh I could just melt right there on the floor.

"Edward, so I have our plans settled for tonight." I said breathlessly.

"And those would be?"

"Well how do you feel about all of us going out to the movies?" I asked biting my lip nervously.

"I think it's a perfect idea!" he said and I let out a breath of relief.

"Alright so you want to pick us up in Emmett's jeep so we could all drive together?" I asked again getting nervous.

"Sure! Bella I will do anything you ask love." Again I found it hard to breathe or articulate.

"Pick us up in an hour?" I asked.

"As soon as possible, I'm starting to miss you Bella." His voice had some pain behind it and I could sense it right away.

"Right, I would see you right now if I could but I'm sure Rose would like to have more time babe." I said brushing it off. I couldn't handle him being upset so I would just ignore it until I saw him and could make it better.

"Okay an hour it is then."

"Oh Edward..." I said teasingly.

"Yes, love?" UGH I loved it when he called me love! Such a turn on.

"I love you." Yep that felt more than right to say.

"And I love you." He said. I hung up and collapsed on my bed. I was so dumb for over thinking everything! He was perfect, we were perfect!

**EPOV**

So it was getting near that hour and I was getting anxious to holding Bella in my arms once more. Now that I had her I didn't want to let her go. Emmett and Alice came down the stairs and looked at me with smiled on their faces. I have never seen them both so excited for a group date...or any date for that matter.

"How much longer till the hour passes?" Emmett asked eagerly. I laughed and looked at my watch on my left wrist.

"No more than fifteen minutes Em." I replied. Alice looked slightly nervous.

"Alice come here!" I said to her and she walked over and sat on my lap. I hugged her. "Don't be nervous, I'm sure you already know how Jasper feels about you. He would be lucky to have you Alice, you are my sister and I want you to know that I have your back!" I said to her and she smiled and kissed me on the cheek.

"Thank you Edward. I really needed to hear that." she said as she got off me. I laughed and lead them to Emmett's jeep.

"We are taking my car?" Emmett asked shocked. I laughed and threw him the keys.

"Yes Emmett, Bella wanted everyone to ride together." I said to him. He shrugged trying to play it cool but everyone knew he love showing off his car.

**JPOV**

Okay they should be here any minute. I was so nervous! What if Alice didn't like me anymore, I don't know what I would do. She was so sweet, and innocent and pure...just then I heard a car pull into the driveway and the doors close shut. I ran from the living room to the front door and waited for them to ring the bell. As soon as the door bell was rung I walked and opened the door taking a deep breath. I stopped breathing instantly. The sight before me was utter perfection. I swear my jaw dropped at the sight.

There was Alice wearing the most fitting yellow tank top with skin tight navy skinny jeans. She looked magnificent. Her hair was spiky in all directions and she was just wearing a tiny bit of makeup keeping it natural. I was at awe by her beauty. She walked in and giggled obviously by my reaction.

**APOV**

As I stepped in I didn't expect that reaction from Jasper, it was so flattering and cute. I couldn't help but giggle. He looked marvellous! He was wearing light blue wash jeans and a white v-cut t-shirt. I couldn't help but stare at his exposed chest. My breath hitched as I saw him and smiled.

"Alice, you look beautiful." He told me and I just looked down and blushed. He walked up to me and placed a hand on my shoulder and caressed it ever so lightly. I couldn't believe the effect he had on me; I wanted to lose my virginity right there and then. Then I saw Edward and Emmett walk in and stare at us. We both looked away and chuckled.

**EMPOV**

Dude! Alice and Jasper so wanted each other it was so obvious! But she was my little sister after all I had to watch out for her. And that's when my own goddess walked down the stairs. She looked so hot! No that was definitely not the word to describe it...

She was wearing jean shorts with a blood red tank top that exposed her flat toned stomach and her hair was up in a very ponytail with some hairs out of it in the right places. She looked like she didn't even try but looked better than ever! She was wearing the sexiest heels and no makeup on or at least I thought so. She looked at me and smiled, I couldn't believe she was giving me the time of day!

**RPOV**

Okay the way Emmett was ogling me was rather funny, I tried very hard...to go for a look that seemed as if I didn't try. I thought of it quite funny. When I saw what he was wearing I almost died he looked so fucking sexy I wanted to jump him right there! Rose pull yourself together! Show this guy that you are not a slut. I kept reminding myself. No one made it that heard to resist! I took a deep breath and smiled to him; he eagerly returned my smile and helped me through the last steps.

"Rose, wow I'm stunned!" he said amazed. I knew he was stunned I could see it all over his face. I laughed lightly and gave him a slow kiss on the cheek. He was panting now and I couldn't help but smile to myself for the reaction I got.

**EPOV**

Where was Bella! Everyone was down here and my love was not with us. I quickly ran up to her room and barged in only to find and a very exposed Bella putting her bra on. She turned around shocked and then blushed, and then had the most surprising reaction for me. She walked over to me like a sexy cat swaying her hips left and right.

"Eager are we?" she asked sarcastically. My breath hitched and I just had to have her! I stepped closer to her and pulled her in for a kiss. She broke away sooner that I had expected and stepped away to her closet and pulled out a navy blue tank top. She slip it over her gorgeous body and turned to face me.

Her jean skirt was so short it just covered her ass and other private areas. I did not want her going out like that! She would give me a heart attack with all the guys that would ogle her.

"Bella..." I said hesitantly.

"Yes darling." She replied as she walked over to me locking her hands behind my neck.

"I would appreciate it if you could not wear such tempting skirts next time." I said as calmly as I could. But was very difficult I felt myself getting aroused at the thought of her with nothing on with me. She stepped back and gave me a questioning look and sighed.

"Edward...what I wear is up to me what you do to me in my outfit is purely up to you!" she told me I her sexy voice. I was so aroused I had to think of dead kittens so I would not get hard. She pulled me downstairs to everyone and walked out to the car.

**BPOV**

As we all got into the car Alice and Jasper went to the far last row and Rose sat next to Emmett in the passenger seat and Edward and I sat at the middle row. I was so turned on by Edward from the incident of his trying to tell me what to wear that I needed release and fast. I was usually up for sex in the car but not with my friends in it. I sighed in frustration and Edward felt it and pulled me closer to him. I felt so content in his arms that I relaxed.

**EPOV**

We got to the theatre and it was practically empty. All of us sat in the middle it was me, Bella, Jasper, Alice, Emmett and Rosalie sitting in a row. I was so not into this movie but because Alice wanted to see it so did Jasper and then Bella agreed and then I had to agree. We all waited as the movie started and I felt myself getting really bored. I decided I would have some fun with Bella, teasing her as she teased me earlier.

I put my hand onto her bare knee and began drawing circles on it I felt her tense under my touch and smiled to myself. Then I pulled my hand higher up to her thigh and spread her legs slowly. She looked at me confused and clearly aroused and whispered into my ear.

"Edward what are you doing!" she whisper yelled. I chuckled to myself.

"Bella love, I don't want to see this movie I'm going to enjoy myself with you."I told her simply. She squinted her eyes and took a deep breath. I began grazing her inner thighs with my fingers playfully and lightly ran my fingers over her panties. They were soaking wet, it turned me on instantly! I heard her moan quietly and she buried her face in my shoulder. I moved her underwear to the side with my fingers and slowly stuck two fingers into her. She moaned again even louder this time and I saw our friends turn and look at us weirdly. I just shrugged to them and kept going quickening my pace. She bit onto her finger trying to keep the moans in and I found it incredibly sexy. I turned to face her and pulled her face in and kissed her roughly and passionately while still fingering her. I plunged my fingers deeper and deeper until I felt her cum onto my fingers. I pulled out with her still all over my fingers and sucked in it. She moved my fingers from my mouth and began licking them! My hips bucked involuntary and I was immediately hard. She moved from my fingers and kissed me passionately once again this time tasting herself in my mouth and god did she taste lovely.

"Mmm you taste so good." I whispered against her lips.

"I bet you taste even better..." she replied breathlessly. She turned back to face the movie and crept her tiny hand over my hard erection and tugged at it a couple of times. I moaned quietly and bit my tongue from keeping the sounds from coming out. She undid my jeans and slipped her hand in under my boxers and began giving me hand. I couldn't help it but grunt at the feelings of pleasure coming over me. She did that for a few minutes until I came all over her hand. She gently lay my penis onto the side making sure she didn't leave any of my cum on it and pulled her hand out ever so slowly. She raised her hand over her face and licked her hand in an erotic manner. After she licked her hand clean she pulled me in and kissed me making sure I had all of myself inside my mouth. The taste of her mixed with me was incredibly sexy and delicious. She broke away from the kiss and continued watching the movie as if nothing happened. I was astonished.

**BPOV**

After the most erotic incident in the theatre I was too tired to and worn out to function. We all went back to the Cullen's house and decided to have a sleep over there...


	13. Chapter 13 Slumber Party

**EPOV**

When we got to my family's house Bella decided we should all spend the night together and have a slumber party with alcohol and games. I was most definitely not against that idea, I'm sure with the new Bella the games could be very erotic. Thought it would be quite strange seeing my little sister with Jasper...but I would have to deal, she deserved to be just as happy as I was.

"Okay guys let's make a large bed on the floor, boys move all the couches out of our way and girls let's go get the 'bed'" Alice yelled to everyone. Everyone nodded and began on their tasks.

"So Edward I couldn't help but over hear and see your little act at the movies..." Jasper said with a smirk. Oh god this was terrible, but oh well.

"Edward? Did you do something naughty?" Emmett asked playfully. I glared at both of them before I gave them a smug smile.

"So tonight should be fun eh..." Emmett said shyly. I have never seen Emmett shy or nervous before, this girl must have really gotten him.

"Okay but before anything happens tonight, I don't want to end up dead by the both of you so let's just clear this up...Emmett as I see it you are 'with' my twin sister and I am with Edward's twin so I bet Bella has some naughty games in store for us...so please don't kill me after everything agreed." Jasper asked unsurely. We laughed and shook on it. Jasper was turning out to be a great guy to hang around with.

**BPOV**

We went upstairs to get the sheets and blankets when I saw how nervous Alice was.

"Alice, baby don't worry, I have special games that will make you not nervous and will put no pressure on you plus alcohol always helps!" I said surely. She gave me a weak smile.

"It's not that...I'm just not sure about how my brothers will react to Jasper touching me in front of them." She said warily.

"Alice if Emmett tries to interfere I will stop him plus I'm also Jasper's sister so I'm sure he will know not to mess otherwise Jasper won't let him touch me!" Rose explained to her. Alice seemed much calmer now.

"And I promise to keep Edward intact." I wowed. We carried the stuff down and made ourselves a large bed.

"Emmett Edward could you guys go get some Alcohol and shot glasses and maybe a few chasers?" I asked for the game. They nodded and ran off to their bar.

"Now I will have to go make a phone call to Charlie to let him know we are sleeping over here alright.

I ran out of the room to the kitchen and dialled my dad's number.

"Hello?" Oh Charlie always unsure.

"Hey dad, it's me Bella."

"Hey kiddo what can I do for ya?"

"Well Jasper, Rose and I are all sleeping over at the Cullen's alright. So don't worry." I said really quickly.

"Okay Bells, be home tomorrow though, I want to have one dinner with your friends to get to know them better."

"Okay daddy, bye love you."

"Love you Bells." He said back as he hung up. I ran back to the living room looking around to see everything was prepared. There was a large bed in the middle of the room the couches and chairs where all moved to the side and there were about four vodka bottles of Grey Goose and six shot glasses with sprite, coke and cranberry juice. Just the way I liked it. I licked my lips in excitement. Everyone was sitting on the bed chatting away. I walked in and joined them they all stopped.

"So B what game would you like to play first?" Rose asked winking at me. She knew exactly what game we would play. Sexy, dirty and fun!

"Okay guys we are going to play never have I ever..." I said slowly making sure they all heard me.

"How do you play?" Alice asked, aw cute innocent Alice.

"Well Alice, it's really simple. Each one of us goes and tells everyone what they have never done...and the people that have done it have to drink." Rose explained to her.

"Okay that seems simple enough." Alice replied relieved. I laughed lightly and motioned for everyone to get a drink.

"Okay so I guess I will start." I said as I crossed my legs and made myself comfortable. "Never have I ever...snowboarded." I said simply. I knew we would have to start easily to get people more comfortable and drunk then we would play other games. Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Edward all took a shot. I smiled nice!

"Okay my turn!" Rose said. "Alright so never have I ever broken any bones." Rose said proudly. I chuckled I was so clumsy I broke at least every bone in my body twice! I took a shot and so did everyone except for Rose of course. We all refilled and were ready for the next person which was Edward.

"Okay so never have I ever died my hair." Edward said with a chuckle. Rose, Alice and I all took a shot. Alice must really be feeling it now. She was next.

"Never have I ever...had a threesome." WOW she was getting wild now! I took a shot and so did everyone except for Alice of course. Edward looked at me shocked and I just winked at him. He winked back and gave me a smirk.

**EPOV**

Oh no, she did not have a threesome which way was it? Two guys or two girls! She was a wild one, and she was all mine. Alice was getting pretty drunk for her little body. Emmett was next.

"Um...never have I ever hit a girl before." He said. Oh he was playing smart, he wanted all the girl to get drunk. Smart brother! All three girls took a shot and I could definitely see them getting drunk. Jasper was next.

"Alright, never have I ever kissed a guy." He said smirking. He was also playing along with Emmett, this could be one interesting night! Once again all the girls took a shot and this time chased it with sprite. I laughed at them.

"Oh you won't be laughing for long!" Bella glared at me as she said that. Suddenly I was afraid of her. I found it strangely sexy.

**BPOV**

"New game now that we are all warmed up...we are playing dare or dare!" I squealed. Everyone but Rose gave me a confused look.

"Instead of wasting time on truth we just do dares!" I explained. They all nodded and poured another round of shots.

"So I guess I will dare first and yea...okay so..." I thought of something to make Alice more comfortable around Jasper I knew they liked each other a lot. GOT IT! "Okay Alice I dare you to sit on Jaspers lap for the rest of the night until we go to bed or you know washroom breaks and stuff." I said, Alice gave me a nervous look and I encouraged her to go. She got up and Jasper opened his arms for her and suddenly s he smiled and sat on his laps and he put his hands around her waist. Then I saw Jasper wink at me, I knew it was a thank you.

"Alright, Alright me next!" Rose cheered. "So I dare...Emmett to take three more shots." She said with a devious grin. She knew they were planning on getting us drunk but since we were oh so smart she decided to pay back Emmett. He laughed and poured himself shot after shot as he took them and sighed in achievement. "Okay Edward your next." Rose said to him.

"I dare Rosalie to give Bella a lap dance." He grinned, oh no he didn't! Me and Rose did that a lot but for our pleasure only, oh well it was a dare. She smirked and walked over to me sexily. She spread her legs and straddled me, and began moving her ass and hips in some erotic movements. I was laughing the entire time and after she finished she climbed off of me and smirked again.

"DUDE BEST DARE EVER!" Emmett said approvingly. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Okay Emmett go," Rose ordered him. He winked to her and she rolled her eyes.

"I dare Eddy here to take three shots also." He said simply. Good idea Emmett, I needed Edward some-what drunk for our night of fun. He took them just as quickly as Emmett had and just looked at me with a grin. It was jaspers turn and I knew he had something up his sleeve since he had that look on his face.

**EPOV**

Okay there was definitely something Jasper had up his sleeve if he was looking like that. He still had his hands around Alice and she seemed comfortable.

"Well, since I realized how close Bella and Rose really are I dare you two to make out!" he said smugly. Truly the best dare, two hot girls making out and not just any girls my Bella and her hot blonde friend making out in front of me to see. Wow what a sight. Rose and Bella exchanged glances and smiled.

"Whatever it's not like we haven't done more before..." Rose said as she shrugged, what did she mean by that! I would definitely have to ask Bella about that later. Bella and Rose stood on their knees and crawled towards each other sexily and pecked first then started to full on make out. I couldn't help but feel aroused and I'm sure Jasper and Emmett felt the same way. I could see how red Emmet had gotten and I started to whimper myself. Bella broke it off and pulled Alice in and oh no they are not doing what I think they are doing! NO WAY IN HELL! Alice started to make out with Rose and Bella and they all seemed to enjoy it, now all three of us guys had full on erections and we didn't even hide them. After a few minutes Bella pulled away then Alice and then Rosalie. They seemed satisfied and grinned. I was breathing unevenly now...I got up and threw Bella over my shoulder and ran up to my room. I didn't care what the others would think, I'm damn sure they wanted to do the same things.

"Why Mister Culler, I do believe someone is quite excited and turned on." She said playfully as I threw her on the bed. I tore of my clothes and did the same to hers. She moaned as I began sucking on her neck and surely leaving hickeys wherever I would kiss, lick and suck. She was panting now and I was sure she felt my erection throb against her thigh. She ran her hands down my chest feeling every muscle and made her way down to my penis. She tugged it lightly at first and I moaned in pleasure. Then all of a sudden she was on top of me going down on me with light butterfly kisses.

"Oh God Bella, don't stop!" I said between breaths.

"I don't intend to." She said simply. Oh how I loved that woman. She was all the way don't to where my dick was by now and gave it a light kiss right on the tip and I groaned and bucked my hips. She smirked and began licking it as if it were candy, I groaned and moaned her name as she devoured all of my inside her warm mouth. She was flicking her tongue up and down really quickly and I began guiding her head faster and she followed, moments later a same into her mouth and she swallowed all of me and got up to face me.

"Mmm that was tasty now do you want to see how good you taste?" she asked smoothly. All I could do was nod and she made her way back up to my face and kissed me so fiercely and passionately that I couldn't help but flip her over that I was on top again I was instantly hard again.

"I bet you and I mixed together would be even better!" I whispered against her lips. She moaned and arched her back. I made my way down on her and she took a handful of my hair and pushed me down to her wet pussy. I eagerly took all of her in making sure that nothing escapes my mouth. She whimpered and shivered, moaned, groaned and yelled my name in ecstasy.

**JPOV**

Well that was interesting, I guess Edward couldn't handle it anymore and to tell the truth neither could I. I saw Rose and Emmett run off to somewhere upstairs and Alice turned to face me and straddled me. I groaned in pleasure as she grinded her sexy ass into me. She smiled deviously at me. I couldn't help but pull her in and kiss her with all the force I could build up. Out tongues worked perfectly against each other and she moaned under the kiss and I was harder than before. She felt it against her stomach. I needed to get out of my jeans I was more in pain now.

"Alice..." I whispered against her lips. "Are you sure we should go further?" I asked her making sure she wanted it just as much as I did. She nodded against my face and I smiled and instantly she was pinned under me. She smiled and I couldn't help but kiss her neck and collar-bone down to her chest. I got off her for a second and took off my shirt and she sat up tracing every muscle on my chest. I moaned at her touch and she made her way down to my belt and began unbuckling it. Once I was only in my boxers she quickly took off her clothes and once again lay under me in just her bra and underwear. She was the most beautiful creature I have ever be held. I needed her now! I began kissing her with just as much lust and passion as before and she was playing with my hair while her legs locked around my waist.

"Alice..." I whispered while I was kissing her breast over her bra.

"Yes...yes...Jasper?" she managed to say out.

"I need you now! I really, really need you!" I moaned out and she kept kissing and sucking on my neck and nibbling at my ear then she whispered.

"Then take me." She whispered seductively in my ear and that was all I needed to hear. I ripped her underwear and slid off my boxers and plunged into her and she screamed my name in pure pleasure.

"Harder Jasper, faster!" she yelled, and I obeyed. I was thrusting into her faster and harder than ever before. "Oh yes Jasper! YES!" she managed to scream out for everyone to hear.

"God Alice you feel so good and tight!" I said between thrusts. I tore off her bra and began sucking on her hard nipple while my other hand played with the other. She was moaning nonstop and I couldn't help but grin at the thought of me pleasing her so. One last thrust and we both came and yelled louder than ever before. Just as we lay there next to each other still breathing heavily, we heard two screams from upstairs sounded very much like Edward and Bella and I couldn't help but smile.

**RPOV**

Emmett and I escaped as soon as Bella and Edward ran away. We ran upstairs to Emmett's room but we didn't make it to the bed instead he pushed me against the wall and began kissing me so hard that I could have sworn that my lips would be bruised the next day. I quickly took all of my clothes off and tugged at his shirt. He broke away from our kiss for a moment and then back at it with his bare chest I couldn't help but ogle him and moan at the sight. He was taking off his jeans and I smiled against his lips. I moved my way down to his neck and began sucking there for a long time hearing Emmett moan my name.

"Rose suck my dick!" he ordered me! I loved it! So unexpected at how dirty he was. I liked it very much. I slammed him into the wall this time and made my way down to his penis. I slid his boxers down and he was waiting there for me. I gasped at his size and put all of him that I could into my mouth. He moaned and bucked his hips against my mouth. I made muffled noises like mmm over and over as I began sucking faster and faster. He put his hand behind my head and motioned for me to speed up and I did. After only a moment he came into my mouth and I licked him all clean while I lightly played with his balls. He groaned in pleasure and pulled me up. He threw me onto the bed and raised both of my legs that my anckles were locked behind his neck. I arched my back and he began sucking on my chest.

"OH YES EMMETT FUCK ME!" I yelled to him and he did as I told. He made one big thrust into me and I yelled like I have never yelled before. He sped up and took a hold on my hips and we moved in perfect sync with each other.

"Oh God YES ROSE! YES FUCK YOU ARE SO WET!" he scram and I moaned in reply. He fucked me harder and faster as if he knew what I wanted before I said it and with one last thrust we both came and he instead of collapsing on top of me went down and licked off of my juices from my pussy. I couldn't help but moan in pure pleasure as he began flicking his tongue playing with my clit.

**BPOV**

Wow, I heard yelling from downstairs and from Emmett's room and couldn't help but chuckle. Edward and I were cuddling after our wonderful love making and he pulled me in and kissed my forehead.

"What's so amusing love?" he asked as he stared into my eyes.

"Nothing, it's just funny hearing everyone have sex around us." I said as I laughed and he joined me soon after.

"Yes, I must say I am quite surprised I'm not shooting Jasper right now for doing my sister." He joked. I playfully slapped his arm and snuggled closer to him and we both fell asleep curled up together.


	14. Chapter 14 WakeyWakey

**BPOV**

I woke up and saw Edward still asleep with his arms wrapped around me. I smiled and crawled out of the bed carefully making sure not to wake him. I tip-toed down stairs and saw Alice laying on Jasper and Jasper caressing her bare back with his fingertips. I smiled and continued down the stairs. He noticed me and quietly lay Alice on the pillow and put on his boxers under the sheets and walked over to me with a smile.

"Hey you." I whispered.

"Morning, up early?" he whispered back. I nodded and I guided him to the kitchen.

"So...how was Alice? We heard you two last night." I said smirking.

"Amazing I mean I know she hasn't been with many guys but that's what I like her innocence and purity. I could feel her give all of her to me; I just hope she doesn't regret it..." he added warily. I put my hand on his bare shoulder for comfort.

"Don't worry, Alice wanted you just as much as you wanted her, just make sure you don't make her regret it...and maybe make her your girlfriend?" I suggested. He sighed.

"I would, but what about after the summer? I don't want to get more attached than I already am...it will hurt too much." He said quietly. I rolled my eyes.

"Jasper! If you hurt my friend and make her think you just used her for sex I swear I will personally hurt you followed by Edward and Emmett!" I said sternly. He looked at me with beat eyes.

"I will talk to her Bella, I want to tell her how much she means to me...but I just want to take this slow with her make her feel comfortable and..." before he could say anymore he was cut off by Alice.

"Hey guys!" she chirped. Only Alice could be that happy in the morning. She walked over to Jasper and sat on his lap and snuggled into his chest. I smiled, psh 'make her feel comfortable' my ass! She seems comfortable with him.

"You were saying Jasper?" I said smugly. He looked at me apologetically and wrapped his arms around a tiny Alice. Then I felt two arms wrap around my waist and I turned to face him and kissed him on the lips.

"Good morning love." He whispered against my lips. I smiled back. He was only wearing pyjama pants and his bare chest was there for me to feel. I ran my nails over his skin and felt him shiver at my touch.

"God Bella! I need you now!" he whispered into my ear as he licked it. I moaned softly and put my finger to his lips.

"Patience let's spend more time with everyone..." I said seriously. He pouted and huffed. I rolled my eyes and laughed at him. He was so cute when he was sad.

"Yea Edward sheesh keep it in your pants." Jasper said playfully. Edward just glared at him and then he looked to see Alice on his laps wearing his shirt and nothing else. His eyes narrowed. I took his head into my hands and knew I had to distract him before he could hurt Jasper.

"Upstairs. Now." I told him as I ran up. He followed me like a good boy and when we got to his room he pinned me against the wall and began devouring my body.

"Ah Edward! God!" I moaned loudly.

**JPOV**

I knew that Bella only took Edward upstairs so he wouldn't kill me. I felt Alice grind into me accidently and I moaned. She moved her head off my shoulder and looked at me with wide eyes. I was suddenly hard.

"You like that?" she asked in disbelief. I nodded painfully, wanting to do something about my rock hard cock.

"I make you that hard?" once again she asked in disbelief. I nodded urgently again and she gave me an evil smile and moved off my lap to face me.

"Want me to help you with that?" she asked softly as leaning in and pecked my chest. I moaned at her lips contact and she ran her fingers all over my chest. I couldn't believe she was doing this, just last night she was embarrassed to sit on my lap and now this in the morning! Wow, I was one lucky guy! She kissed her way down to my hip bone and licked it.

"Alice...you...you don't have...to." I managed to say between breaths. I didn't want her to do anything that would make her feel uncomfortable. She looked up at me in shock.

"You don't want me to?" she asked sad. Oh no I upset my sweet little pixie!

"Of course I want you to! But only if you want to! No pressure..." I explain as I leaned in and kissed her softly. She grinned evilly and smirked.

"Oh I want to Mr. Hale...I want to, so you just sit back, relax and enjoy..." she told me seductively. Whoa she changed overnight into this cool chick! I nodded and threw my head back as she removed my boxers and bent down on her knees. I really didn't feel comfortable doing this in the kitchen but if she didn't have a problem with it then neither did I. He took my dick into her tiny hand and began stroking me softly.

"Harder Alice, Faster!" I managed to moan. She smiled and obeyed. She then licked my head softly and I groaned of frustration I just wanted to be inside her again! He chuckled and took all of me into her mouth. I was amazed the girl was tiny and yet she could fit all if me into her glorious mouth. It felt so warm and her tongue flickered over my penis as she made grunting noises that I fond sexy!

"Yes Alice, god yes!" I yelled. Then I heard Bella and Edward scream from upstairs and laughed lightly. I could feel myself coming and then I released into her mouth and she swallowed all of me and released me. She licked her lips seductively.

"Mmm some breakfast!" she stated in her beautiful voice. I was still breathing heavily until she sat on my lap and kissed me with such passion! Her tongue had still some of me inside her mouth and I tasted everything, me mixed with her was magnificent. She was right it was some breakfast!

"You are amazing Alice." I whispered against her lips. She smiled and sighed. I got up and put my boxers back on.

**RPOV**

I woke up to screaming coming from downstairs and upstairs...but they weren't you usual screams they were sexual ones and I knew Bella and Jasper were getting a very good morning. I stretched in the bed then I realized Emmett was next to me with his arm around me waist and I smiled. He was so wonderful last night. I turned to face him and hugged him tightly. He responded immediately hugging me back. Then he murmured something I couldn't understand, he was so cute and sexy at the same time. I got up and kissed him lightly and his eyes opened immediately.

"Hey gorgeous." He whispered. I smiled and smirked.

"Morning, how was your sleep?" I asked.

"Amazing thanks to you." He answered.

"How sweet, would you like a better morning?" I asked mischievously, he bobbed his head up and down like a child. I grinned and pushed him back on the bed. Then I began making my way down to his penis when suddenly the door opened and Edward was there with a shocked expression frozen. I just laughed and moved away from Emmett, Emmett groaned in returned.

"Edward! Get the fuck out!" he yelled. Edward just stood there with his mouth open.

"Bella get your boyfriend our of this room!" I yelled while I laughed. Bella came running in and saw how shocked he was and she put her arms around his waist and went up on her tippy-toes to kiss him. He snapped out of it instantly.

"Wow...sorry but Emmett Mom and Dad called and they are coming back today...so we have to clean." He said and Emmett sprung up revealing himself all exposed. Bella gasped and grinned to me evilly. I knew what was in her mind. We could have a lot of fun with you me Edward and Emmett. I could just see her thinking that. I winked back, and then Edward and Emmett saw what we were doing and gave us puzzled looks.

"Don't worry about it babe, we are just thinking of something for the future..." I winked at Bella as I said that to Emmett.

"Bella what is she talking about? Are you going to leave me for Emmett?" Edward asked scared. Bella just laughed and shook her head.

"Don't be silly Edward you will love what Rose and I have planned!" she said as she held on to Edward's shoulder. "Oh Rose you, Jasper and I have to go...i promised Charlie we would be home today. He wants to get to know you." She explained and I just laughed.

"GUYS COULD I AT LEAST GET MY HAPPY MORNING BEFORE YOU LEAVE?" Emmett pleaded. I kissed the tip of his nose and whispered "Next time" then I wrapped the sheet around me and went to the bathroom.


	15. Chapter 15 LEMONY GOODNESS

**BTW THIS CHAPTER HAS A LOT OF LEMONS! Foursomes included. ;)**

**BPOV**

We were all gathered up in the living room from last night's events and everyone was staring at each other awkwardly.

"Okay...so I guess we should go out..." I finally suggested. They all agreed and stood up.

"Never mind sorry I totally forgot we had to have dinner with Charlie..." I said stupidly. Edward's expression suddenly changed to sad and I put my hands on his cheeks and pecked him lightly. "What's wrong love?" I asked concerned.

"Do you not want to introduce me as your boyfriend to your father?" he asked clearly hurt. I looked at him and smiled. He wanted to be my boyfriend, official and all and I was happy to agree! I have never had a boyfriend...

"Do you remember when we were little and our first kiss?" I asked whispering and he just smiled and nodded. "Well after that day you were always my boyfriend. I never let anyone replace you Edward." I whispered again into his ear as I gazed into his eyes after.

"Bella I have never replaced you either!" he said loudly enough for everyone to hear as he pulled me in for a tender kiss. I suddenly remembered our first meet after all those years at his party and how good he looked and how right it felt to kiss him.

"So I guess you are joining us for dinner." I said as I chuckled and he just laughed nervously and hugged me.

"I have never been more nervous in my life..." he said content.

"Alice could I speak to you alone please before we leave..." Jasper said quietly and nervously. Alice nodded worriedly and led him up to her room.

**JPOV**

I didn't want my precious Alice to be worried, what could I possibly say to hurt her, I cared too much about her. She closed her door behind me and I just gazed into her beautiful eyes. She looked so nervous and scared.

"Get it over with Jasper, tell me you just had sex with me because I was just some girl who was available." She spat at me as she put her face into her hands as she sat on her bed. I gasped as I ran over in front of her and took a seat on the ground on my knees to be at eye-level with her. I grabbed her hands away from her face and she just looked at me with tears.

"Alice how could you possibly think that!" I said angrily. She just narrowed her eyebrows and sobbed lightly. "I would never say anything like that! That was the best night of my life to be honest! I have had sex with so many girl before but it meant nothing! With you it was like I was meant to please you, to hold you...so please don't hurt me like that having thoughts like that about me... I though after this morning you were content with the power you held over me." I explained and she just gasped and then smiled. She closed her eyes and I leaned in and kissed each of her wet eyes.

"So what do you think...we are?" she asked nervously. I just laughed at her and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips.

"You and I, we are going to see were this all goes. I do not want to see you with any other guys at all! I am the only guy that can touch you unless you...decide that you don't want me anymore..." I said warily and she just gasped and put her arms around me and kissed me so passionately I was taken by surprise. I got up and lay her on the bed and began kissing her neck as she arched her back to me and moaned. I was instantly rock hard again, god the things this woman could do to me! No one had greater power over me than her.

I kept kissing her neck and back up to her jaw.

"Jasper..." she moaned.

"Mhm?" I said against her skin.

"I don't want you with other girls either, only Bella and Rose... that is all!" she tried to say sternly but she was weakened by the pleasure. I smiled at her reply and quickly took off my pants and my shirt off of her.

"I need you Alice, do you understand that?" I whispered into her ear as I sucked on her ear lobe. She just moaned louder and pulled my face in front of hers to look me deep in the eyes.

"What exactly do you need from me Jasper..." she said slyly. Oh god she was amazing!

"I need to put my hard cock into your tight, wet pussy! Now you be a good girl and spread those pretty legs of yours for Mr. Hale." I said as I stared her down and attacked her lips with mine and she instantly spread her legs. I took not time in prolonging and plunged myself into her quickly. She just screamed but I muffled her screamed with my lips and I told her to "Shhh" as I winked and she nodded. I went in and out of her faster and faster while her legs locked around my waist as she pulled me tighter to her. I quickly put one of her legs over my shoulder while the other one hung over my hip as I pumped into her with more force. I played with her erect nipples with one hand and covered her mouth with the other so her brother's wouldn't kill me. I was so close to my release that I had to have her cum first. I leaned into her ear and whispered.

"Cum for me Alice, cum like the good girl you are." She just nodded as she arched her back even more and screamed against my hand and I felt her warm cum on my dick. I kept pumping into her faster and faster until I came and I groaned as I whispered her name. I collapsed next to her and began calming my breaths. We were both panting just looking at the ceiling.

"That was..." she began to say.

"The hottest fucking thing I have ever done!" I cut her off. She just turned to face me and smiled.

**EPOV**

I heard some noise coming from upstairs but decided it would be better that I would not interfere no matter how badly I wanted to kick his ass, he made her happy. And Bella would never forgive me. I could not lose Bella again.

"But Rosie! Everyone had their morning release but me!" Emmett whined to Rose as she rolled her eyes and glared at him. Bella chuckled and I was so happy having her in my arms. Everything felt perfect like everything was supposed to be like this. Alice and Jasper were perfect for each other... Alice was a little crazy sometimes and Jasper was calm and collected. They could balance each other out. Rose and Emmett were also a very perfect pair. Rose could control him and stand him whining and child behaviour. Then there was Bella and I... the most fucked up pair but yet still fit so perfectly. She felt like another part of me, the better part of me. I looked at her gorgeous face and was finally able to call her mine! No one else could ever touch her, she would me my wife, the mother of my children and so much more. Of course I would never let her know that right now, she would probably run off and think I was some sort of freak.

Alice and Jasper finally came down this time she was wearing her own clothes and he was fully dressed. I eyed him suspiciously until Bella tugged on my arm and kissed it. That gesture alone sent me over the edge. Alice and Jasper were glowing with happiness while Emmett and Rose kept bickering about sexual frustrations and release.

"God Emmett if you are so fucking horny then go fuck some other girl!" Rose snapped at him and he gasped.

"But Rosie I don't want any other girl! I want you and me in yo..." Emmett was cut off by Jasper's growls. Rose just rolled her eyes.

"Calm down Jasper, it's not like we didn't know what you were doing upstairs." She said annoyed. Everyone just smiled except Alice and Jasper they just looked at each other in awe.

"Emmett baby, if you don't want other girl's then you will wait for me... think of this as a little test as how you could handle being away from me." She said menacingly. Emmett just groaned and put his head into his hands. Bella began laughing her cute butt off.

"Emmett c'mon relax I'm sure Rose gave you more than enough rounds yesterday! If you want I could kiss her again so at least you could give yourself some release..." she said grinning and Rose just gasped and winked at Bella. Emmett's reaction suddenly changed to interest and so did mine. It turned me on so much to see Bella kissing her friend...

She began walking up to where Emmett and Rose were seated and carried them both upstairs to Emmett's room I quickly ran after to watch. Alice and Jasper just went into the kitchen to do something. We got into Emmett's room and he was standing away from the bed already pulling his pants down.

"Edward, baby you can do the same if you want..." Bella suggested seductively. I nodded eagerly and pulled my pants down. Though it was awkward to be jerking off in front of your brother to his girl and your own making out, but something about it made it all the sweeter.

Rose and Bella threw off their shirts and now were in their bras and panties. She crawled over to each other on the bed and began slowly teasing each other by little pecks all over each other's chests. I groaned as I began pumping myself harder as did Emmett. They looked at us and smirked. Oh I wanted to be between them so badly. They began taking off their bras and sucking on each other's nipples and I moaned. Bella's head arched back as she pushed her chest went more into Rose's mouth as she sucked and bit lightly on Bella's nipple. Bella moaned as she pushed Rose on her back and straddled her and began grinding over her. Emmett moaned this time pumping harder and harder. Bella leaned and finally kissed her tracing the outline of Rose's lips with her tongue Rose moaned as she let her enter and they publicly showed up their tongues moving together. Rose let her hands run over Bella's bare back and she reached her underwear and pulled it down over her perfect bubbly ass. Bella kicked off her underwear and Rose flipped them over now that Bella was under her and she moved Rose's underwear off too. This was too much I needed to be there touching them, kissing them, drinking them in! Emmett and I looked at each other and together we attacked the bed. As rose was straddling Bella over her stomach I went behind Rose and spread Bella's legs and gently licked her wet dripping pussy. She moaned. Emmett stood over Bella on his knees and positions his dick in front of Rose's mouth. Rose gladly took it and began sucking on it. I was pumping my tongue in and out of Bella as she came into my mouth and I drank everything, I heard Emmett cum and Rose also sucked him dry. She turned to face me and attacked my lips as we both had our partners taste inside our mouths. The kiss wasn't anything romantic, I didn't feel anything for Rose except the sexual need to fuck her senseless and then Bella. Emmett pulled Bella up to him and began making out with her while bringing his hand lower and lower to her swollen pussy. He rubbed her clit a little and she moaned and arched her head back again. Rose and mine kiss intensified as Bella moaned and she took my hardness into her hand and began stroking it and I moaned. She moved from Bella and Emmett and lay on her back guiding my dick to her entrance. I looked over to Bella making sure this was alright with her and she just nodded a yes and went back to Emmett. I plunged into her fucking hard and she screamed in pleasure as she wrapped her legs around me. I was fucking her harder than I have ever before, this may sound wrong but I didn't really have the need to be sensual with her that was only for Bella. I kneeled down and began sucking on her nipples and biting them along the way.

**BPOV**

As Emmett was kissing me and rubbing my clit I saw Edward look at me asking for permission to fuck Rose and I gladly gave it to him. I knew none of them liked each other so I was okay. Then I felt Emmett plunge in two fingers in me and I fell back onto the bed in pleasure waves. Emmett was hovering me now and kissed me roughly.

"Bella baby I'm going to fuck you hard, so hard that you will be sore after!" Emmett said roughly I just moaned and grinded against him. I needed him, or anything to release my pleasure!

"OF FUCK EMMETT! FUCK ME HARD! NOW!" I yelled and I saw Edward look at me with an amused expression and rose just chuckled. Edward was now fucking rose so hard that I was sure they would come any second now. Emmet entered me without a warning and I just screamed as my eyes rolled back! He was rough and hard and I liked it, it wasn't making love it was raw, dirty sex! I put my legs over his shoulders for deeper feeling and he gladly obliged fucking me harder and faster with each thrust. I was moaning and screaming my head off now in pleasure then I felt myself tighten around him and I came as did he right after. He collapsed next to me panting and I saw Edward and Rose do the same. Then I crawled over to Edward and lay on top of him as he stroked my back. No matter how awkward this was supposed to be I knew that it wasn't, it didn't feel wrong it was fun and spontaneous. I wouldn't mind doing it again.

"That was...ugh..." Emmett tried to say.

"Fucking hot!" Rose added happily.

"Yes it was! We should do that again sometime..." I said as I looked into Edward's shocked eyes.

"Really?" Edward questioned me. I nodded and he smiled.

"Maybe it can be you know in threesomes and we could take turns..." I added cautiously.

"I'm up for it!" Emmett said quickly and Rose laughed as she kissed his chest.

"So how was that for morning release my darling?" Rose asked seductively.

"Fucking amazing!" Emmett said.

"Edward...were you okay with this?" I asked worriedly.

"Bella, as much as I would rather have you all to myself this was one amazing experience!" Edward said as he chuckled lightly under his breath. I sighed in relief and we all decided to get dressed. We only had an hour left till we had to meet Charlie. We walked down the stairs seeing Alice and Jasper sitting on the couch together holding hands. Alice turned around as soon as she saw as with a horrified expression.

"YOU DIDNT!" she said shocked. We all nodded and she gasped.

"EW EMMETT EDWARD HOW COULD YOU! You two are BROTHERS!" Alice yelled. We all laughed and then blushed. Jasper just raised a curios eyebrow and smirked.


	16. Chapter 16 Future

**BPOV**

We were all ready to go to Charlie's for dinner by now.

"Okay Emmett, Alice you two okay for the parental comeback?" Edward asked playfully. They just groaned and nodded.

"Alright let's get going." I said as we began walking out the door. It was so cute seeing Alice and Jasper looking into each other's eyes lovingly, they would for sure be in a relationship by the end of the week no matter what Jasper would say. Rose and Emmett are just in a full make-out session I literally had to drag her away. Emmett pouted then winked at us. I laughed then Edward put his hand around me.

"Lets take my car love." He suggested I just agreed and we all got in. I sat in the passenger seat and Edward got a hold of my hand. It felt so new yet so right, I never wanted to let him go. We got to my house in record time and walked up to the front door.

"Bells are you sure Charlie knows Edward is coming?" Jasper asked worriedly, I smiled.

"No Jazz he doesn't but before we go in I need a smoke..." I said as I looked into my purse. Edward turned me so I was facing him.

"Babe as much as I think it's hot when you smoke... I would really like you to stop..." Edward said nervously, I gasped so did Rose, Jasper just agreed with Edward.

"Are you serious? What about you?" I asked suspiciously. He just looked down and mumbled something incoherent.

"Darling, I will quit okay... but you will have to do it with me... I never really liked cigarette breath anyway." I said slyly, he looked at me with that gorgeous smile of his and kissed me tenderly. Rose whistled.

"Wait... does that mean I have to quit also?" Rose asked shocked. Jasper just began laughing.

"Well Rosalie, Emmett doesn't like girls that smoke to tell you the truth..." Edward replied.

"Yes Rosie, plus I have been trying to get you to quit for years!" Jasper added.

"Please Rose we will do it together! This entire summer we will help each other!" I pleaded she just narrowed her eyes and debated in her head. Then she looked at me and smiled.

"Alright, only because Jasper begged me for years, and Emmett doesn't like smoking and you are quitting..." she laughed. We all joined in and then I opened the door.

"That you Bells?" Charlie asked I chuckled as Edward gave me a squeeze on the shoulder.

"Yes daddy! I have someone I would like to introduce you to..." I said nervously as I bit my lip, then Edward leaned into my ear with his lips grazing it slightly.

"Love, please don't bite your lip like that... you know you are irresistible when you do that...." Edward whispered I just froze and stopped biting my lip. Charlie came down in his t-shirt and jeans.

"Who is it Bells..." then he looked at Edward holding my shoulders.

"Daddy this is my boyfriend Edward Cullen, I know you know him" I laughed Charlie just stared at me and he began to tear.

"Oh Bells! I'm so glad you and Edward picked up where you left off... I was so worried that you two were fighting..." he said as he walked up to me and hugged me, Edward instantly let go and I hugged Charlie back.

"Thanks daddy, unlike Renee I knew you would understand!" I said as I began to tear. Charlie released me then looked at me in shock.

"Bells, what did you do that your mother kicked you out..." Charlie asked, I just bit my lip and looked at Edward then Rose and Jasper.

"Nothing, she did nothing her mother was impossible, sorry Charlie." Rose bud in, I just smiled and agreed.

"Dad can we just have dinner and talk about it in private..." I suggested he agreed and we all walked into the kitchen.

"I ordered dinner because I knew you weren't going to cook it," Charlie said jokingly, I laughed as we took our seats.

"So Jasper, Rose how are you two enjoying Forks so far?" Charlie asked Rose and Jasper.

"It's been great so far, I really like the people here." Jasper replied to Charlie.

"Yes, I was thinking Charlie maybe next year I could move in here..." She said playfully with a wink, but I knew she was part serious.

"Oh for sure Rose, you will always be welcome to this house." Charlie answered, Rose and I both froze in shock.

"Thanks, daddy that is so sweet but I was thinking maybe Rose and I could get an apartment together... somewhere close to the city..." I suggested. Edward squeezed my hand and I didn't know why, Charlie looked at me and swallowed.

"Whatever my baby girl wants. After all you are growing up, I wouldn't expect you to be stuck in this little town." Charlie said with a smile. I was shocked, he was so nice about it unlike stupid Renee!

"Oh daddy! I love you thank you so much! We will start looking!" I said as I ran up to him and hugged him. He warily hugged me back and then released me.

"Its alright Bells, as long as you keep in touch with your old man." Charlie said between laughs. They all walked out except Rose and I, we stayed in the kitchen to clean. Then Edward walked in.

"Bella could... I speak to you privately please..." Edward asked nervously. I looked at Rose and she walked out to the living room where Charlie and Jasper where. I jumped onto the clean counter.

"Sure, what about?" I asked happily. He ran his fingers through his hair, which meant he was unsure and nervous... uh oh.

"Um... you weren't serious about moving away were you?" he asked as he walked closer to me.

"Oh, I was... I'm sorry..." I said quietly.

"Bella its not that, I just finally got you, and I don't want to let you go..." He said sweetly as he took a hold of my hands. I smiled and sighed.

"Edward, we haven't discussed it yet, what are your plans for...next year?" I asked nervously as I bit my lower lip.

"I don't know yet... I have been accepted to quite a few universities... I hoped you would go to one of them with me..." He said softly.

"Edward, I haven't um... well... school and me are not on good terms..." I said as I looked down away from his gaze.

"Bella, love don't be embarrassed by it. Maybe you should stay and redo this year so you could graduate... and go to university..." Edward suggested politely. I looked at him pouting.

"yea... right. No thanks. I will just use my connections and start a PR firm with Rose, trust me we already thought about it. It will be great, but I want to know what university you will be going to..." I asked again.

"Well whichever is closest to you I guess... I can't be away from you!" He exclaimed. I pulled him and hugged him.

"I love you Edward, but I want you to go to the school you would go to if I weren't in the picture." I told him.

"Please Bella, you staying in this state then so am I, and nothing you will say will make me change my mind. So just accept it and tell me where you want to move?" He asked me again.

"Fine, yes we are staying in this state, so you can just go and accept it alright!" I said grumpily. He pulled my chin to meet his gaze and kissed me. I forgot everything suddenly and kissed him back.

"Love, I will never leave you..." he whispered against my lips and I knew he meant it. I sighed happily and closed my eyes leaning my forehead against his. We just sat there being happy together.


	17. Chapter 17 Plannig

**BPOV**

After dinner was over Rose, Jasper and Edward went upstairs to chill while my dad wanted to talk to me alone.

"Bells… what exactly happened between your mother and you?" Charlie asked nervously. I rolled my eyes and huffed.

"Nothing, she just hates me and as soon as I am happy makes me move away!" I replied grumpily.

"Baby girl, you know no matter what happened I will always be here for you. I am your dad and I love you more than life itself, so please just tell me." Charlie pleaded sweetly. I sighed and bit my lip.

"Dad, she… she caught me in bed with a boy and kicked me out. But the only reason I was like that is because of her! She slept with Phil everywhere in front of me! I hated her for treating me like I was some piece of shit! Sorry for the language but everything bad in my life happened because of her!" I blurted without even thinking. Charlie gasped and shook his head.

"Bells, it's okay I will take care of you. I always knew letting you leave with your mother was a bad idea. I can't believe I haven't spoken to you for all these years. Renee is truly a monster. But everything will be good now, you and Edward are together, your best friends are here which I totally approve of and you will be moving out by the end of the summer." Charlie said calmly. I jumped on his lap and hugged him so tightly with tears flowing out.

"Thank you, thank you! I love you so much daddy!" I kept repeating.

"Good now go back up to your friends and do what you kids do best. And I will start looking for some places for you and Rose… and maybe Jasper? I don't think Rose and Jasper want to be separated…" Charlie said.

"No daddy, I will talk to Jasper and let you know of his plans for next year." I hugged him one last time and ran up to Rose and Jaspers room.

"Bella!" Rose cheered as she hugged me. I let go of her and looked straight at Edward.

"So… is everything okay love?" Edward asked curiously.

I nodded eagerly and gave him a huge grin.

"Jazz what are your plans for next year…" I asked.

"Oh well I have been accepted to quite a few universities…" Jasper replied.

"Any in this state?" I asked hopeful.

"Yup, Edward and I talked and we got into the same university in this state so I think we might be roomies… and obviously with Emmett… I'm sure he missed a year so he will be in our grade." Jasper added.

"That's perfect! My dad said he will be looking for places for Rose and I and didn't know whether you wanted to be with us or not." I cheered.

"Yup I'm good. I just have to send an acceptance letter." Jasper said grinning.

"Oh and Jasper don't forget Alice will also be attending the same university as us." Edward said grinning at him. Jaspers eyes went wide and he got the cutest expression ever.

"Well if you excuse us… I will need to celebrate with my boyfriend in my room." I said with a wink before I dragged Edward out to my room. When we got into my room Edward pinned me against the wall and kissed me roughly.

"Oh Bella, I have missed you all day! I need you…so…so badly!" Edward said against my lips. I arched into him and moaned quietly. He began taking off my shirt then my pants. I stepped out of them and took off all of his clothes. We were fully naked as he gripped my ass and I instantly wrapped my legs around him. He began walking us over to my bed and gently lay me there and hovered over me.

"Baby I am going to need you to be very quiet while I fuck the living daylights out of you… okay?" Edward said huskily as he grazed my shoulder with his fingers. I shivered at his touch and nodded biting my lip. He smirked and positioned himself at my entrance. All of a sudden he was fully in me and I screamed but Edward quickly covered my mouth with his palm. He began thrusting in me faster and harder and I began screaming and moaning against his hand. He replaced his hand with his lips in mine and we kissed passionately while he fucked me.

"Oh…ugh…mmm…Edward!... God… fuck yes!... I love you!" I panted while he went in and out.

"Yes… god yes!... BELLA!" Edward whisper yelled as he came in me and I came right afterwards. He collapsed to the side of me and pulled me to him.

"I love you my Bella…" Edward said satisfied. I smiled in return and closed my eyes. Everything was going perfectly; finally my life was worth living. How did I ever get as lucky to have Edward as my boyfriend?

"Edward?" I asked timidly.

"Yes?" He replied sweetly.

"Are you sure you want to stay in this state… I mean if you want Rose and I can move to any state…" I said biting my lip nervously.

"I'm sure, now can we please stop talking about our future for one second and enjoy us here and now. God you don't know how good it is to have you back!" He sighed while pulling me tighter to him. I smiled and kissed his chest.

"I think we should get dressed and I want to see your parents. And I'm sure Jasper and Rose want to see their other half's." I said with a chuckle. Edward sighed reluctantly and got up. I eyed his naked form for a moment and licked my lips. I quickly took a hold of his wrists and pulled him back so he fell right on top of me. I growled at him playfully and his eyes darkened immediately.

"Baby I don't think you want to go there." Edward said in a husky, lust filled voice. I arched into him again and began grinding into him. He groaned in pleasure and instantly was on his feet. I looked at him confused.

"On your knees and elbows!" he ordered, I moaned at his words. "NOW!" he said louder, I got shocked and followed his orders. I got on the bed on my knees and elbows with my ass fully exposed to him, I felt him grip it with his hands and tightly squeeze it. I arched and moaned throwing my head back. All of a sudden he took a fistful of my hair and tugged it back roughly. I groaned and felt him stick two fingers in me plunging in and out.

"You like that baby?" he asked with a strained voice. I began licking my lips and biting them while panting.

"Fuck yes!" I answered. He then with the hand that was fingering me pulled my hips right into his hard dick. I whimpered at the feel of him right behind me, then he roughly tugged at my hair again and I quietly screamed biting my finger to stay quiet as he began teasing me with his tip. My eyes rolled back and I moaned.

"Edward… I need you… I need you…now!" I managed to croak out. He chuckled menacingly and tugged my hair again.

"Oh you will have me! All of me! Just make sure to be fucking quiet like a good girl and everything will be alright!" Edward said quietly. I nodded against him pulling my hair. "Good now make sure you don't make a…sound!" As he said sound he thrust into me full effect, I felt as if all the air was out of me. I was sweating all red and he began pounding into me harder and faster. I kept moaning while biting on my finger to what I assume was blood. Not that I gave a fuck.

"God, Baby! You are so fucking sexy! Just mine! All mine!" He kept repeating in whispers.

"All yours! All fucking yours!" I answered him back in the same whispers. Then he let go of my hair and gripped both of my hips tightly to what it felt was bruising and pounded into me even harder. I felt my orgasm coming as my walls began clenching around me. He slipped one of his hands over my clip and began circling it.

"Cum for me! Cum for me now!" he said right into my lower back as he pinched my clit and I screamed quietly and he kept pounding into me until I felt him coming right after me. We both collapsed on the bed panting and flushed. I smiled at him and attacked him with a kiss.

"Bella…" he groaned.

"Yes?" I asked innocently.

"If you don't stop touching me we will never leave this room! By… the…way… that was…god… un-fucking-real!"

"Oh it was! You are the best lover I have had!" I whispered into his ear while biting it.

"Stop it!" he ordered me strained again. I rolled my eyes and got up.

"Babe I'm going to go in the shower, and then we will go to your house alright. Go chill with Rose and jasper till then." I told him as I put on a robe and left the room.

* * *

**A/N: OK here ends the previous authors story. The next chapters will be my side of the story. I will continue it do not worry. I will update byt the middle of next week. This is my first B/E FF but not my first FF if you want some extra reading check out my other stories.**


	18. Chapter 18 Crazy Night

**A/N: sorry this chapter took so long. I have been extremely busy and had horrible writer's block. So here, it is I hope you enjoy it. Leave reviews. Song inspiration for this chapter is Fire Burning by Sean Kingston.**

**P.S. there is a lemon in here. Hope you enjoy.**

**BPOV**

I finally got out of the shower and went to my room to get dressed. Alice told me early today that she left an outfit with the works in my closet. I found in my closet a blue dress it was beautiful. I was not sure how I was going to wear my hair or anything like that. A few seconds later there was a knock on my door, Rose walked in "Bella do you want some help getting ready?" Rose was in a beautiful pink dress with gold jewelry and shoes.

"Sure I don't know what I am going to do for hair and make up," I said. Alice had picked all of our outfits because Rose did not normally wear pink.

Finally, I was ready. "You ready to go to the Cullen's?" I asked.

"Yep lets go" Rosalie said.

We walked down the stairs arm in arm. "Wow you girls look great" Edward said. "I agree with that one" Jasper said.

"Lets go see Alice and Emmett" I said in a cheerful voice. Well as cheerful as I could muster after my talk with my dad, I mean yes the amazing sex with Edward helped a little but it was still hard having told Charlie what all happened.

We all piled into the Volvo and left for Edward's house. When we got there, Alice ran out the door in a beautiful purple dress with diamonds at the neckline and jumped into Jasper's arms before he was barely out of the car.

We all went into the house and visited with Esme and Carlisle for a while before we left to go out.

Alice piped in after a few hours "We are going to be late it's 10 and we have to be at the Port in 30 minutes. So move it guys we got to go!"

We all went outside to the garage and climbed into Emmett's Jeep. That boy scares me as much as Edward does when he drives. We manage to hit the club in the Port in exactly 30 minutes it normally takes an hour.

We all got in the club with no problem. Thank god for fake IDs. The guys went to go find a place for us all the sit and us girls hit the dance floor. We were having a blast. Next thing I knew Edward was behind me holding onto my hips dancing with me.

My favorite song at the moment came on and he turned me around to face him.

_Kingston_

_Let's Go_

_Hey, hey, hey_

_Red One_

_Hey Hey_

_Shawty got that super thing_

_Hotter than the sun of south in spain_

_Got me soon as I walked through the door_

_My pocket started tickle-ing_

_The way she dropped it low that thang_

_Got me wanna spend my money on her, her_

He pulled me closer to him as the music start to pick up. "You look so sexy right now. I want to take you right here and now" he said into my ear causing me to moan. "Take me then" I moaned. We continued for dancing for a few more minutes until he pulled me over to our seats in the VIP Lounge.

_She get it pop it lock it drop it,_

_That birthday cake,_

_Got a candle, need to blow that crazy flame away_

_Now take my red, black card and my jewellery_

_Shawty is cool like the fire,_

_Cool like fire_

We were in a private area and Emmett and Jasper were still dancing with Rose and Alice. He pulled me into his lap and I ground my hips into him. The fact he was about to fuck me right here and right now made me even wetter then I already was. I stood up and faced him.

_Somebody call 911_

_Shawty fire burning on the dance floor_

_Whoa_

_I gotta cool her down_

_She won't bring the roof to ground on the dance floor_

_Whoa_

_She's fire burning, fire burning on the dance floor_

_That little shawty's fire burning on the dance floor_

_Shes fire burning fire burning on the dance floor_

_That little shawty's fire burning on the dance floor_

_Fire burning fire burning_

He pulled me back down, this time I was facing him, and I got the surprise of my life. He slammed into me.

"Oh someone's a naughty girl. Someone forgot her undies didn't they" he said in my ear.

"Harder Edward" I moaned as he picked up his pace. "Oh Edward" I screamed as I came as the pleasure racked my body.

He came right after me "Fuck baby that was hot" he groaned. "Next time I fuck you will be on the floor from behind" he whispered into my ear.

_That body is a masterpiece_

_The order is one in every hundred years_

_But ain't no doubt i'm taking it home_

_I'M AFRAID WE'LL BLOW THEM LEGS_

_Little mama game is about to change_

_She'll be on covers over the world_

_She get it pop it lock it drop it that birthday cake_

_Got a candle need to blow that crazy flame away_

_Take my red, black card and my jewellery_

_Shawty is cool like the fire_

_Cool like fire_

Next thing I heard was clapping and Emmett's bumming laughing "Damn what a show" he laughed and Rosalie smacked him.

"What like you haven't ever got it on in public" Edward hissed and Emmett laughed "Damn straight."

Rose grabbed my hand and pulled me to the bar to get a drink. This was going to be a very fun night and I could not wait for what else was to come.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter and the lemon. Leave reviews and I will start updating more. So, tell me what you think. I did my best trying to keep with the story. **

**XoXo,**

**The Sexy Nurse.**


	19. Chapter 19 Love Game

**A/N: sorry this chapter took so long. I have been extremely busy and had horrible writer's block. Lucky Lady GaGa inspired this one! **

**EPOV**

We always seemed to have the most amazing sex. She was amazing the way she moved, the way she felt around me, and it was all so incredible. She was the most beautiful thing on the planet to me. I could not wait to one day lay claim to her and call her mine forever.

Wait what was I thinking? She just came back to me there was no need to scare off by thinking things like that.

I walked up to the bar wrapping my arms around Bella "Hey sexy" I whispered into her ear receiving a grown from her, that very grown made me hard again.

"Ok come on let's go," Rosalie shouted as she pulled Bella back on the dance floor. I watched for a while as Rosalie and Bella moved together. Next thing I knew though they were kissing and walking their way back to our seats. I followed feeling my pants grow tighter around me.

This was crazy my girlfriend was making out with her best friend in public. They had made it back to our seats before I did and were going at it hard while Emmett, Jasper and Alice just sat there in shock.

My mouth dropped open as I watched Rose go down on Bella, her knuckles going white as Rose touched her and licked her. "Oh god Rose" she moaned.

Alice stood up, took Jasper's hand, and led him to the dance floor. I was still just standing there. My Bella was making out with Rosalie! Not only was it hot but also I was growing jealous by the second. Not two seconds after I thought that did Emmett pick Rosalie up off her knees did he have her pinned to the wall fucking her from behind.

"Did you like what you saw Edward?" Bella purred as she stood up from the chair. I just stood there and nodded my head. I was in disbelief of what I had just seen. I just stood there for a good five minutes until I heard Rose come for Emmett it wasn't until then that I grabbed Bella and drug her to the dance floor.

"You thought you were a naughty girl for not wearing any undies Ms. Isabella Swan but letting your best friend do my job gets you in even more trouble" I growled in her ear as I spun her to face me. I grabbed her leg and wrapped it around my waist as I slammed myself into her.

Oh, god she felt wonderful. I could feel her all around me. I continued my conquest as I moved inside her with the pass of the music while pulling her hair and gently biting her neck.

"Edward, harder, faster" she hissed in my ear as I fastened my pass. She came hard screaming out causing me to come inside her again. For the third time tonight, we had sex and it was mind blowing.

She took my hand and led me off the dance floor back to the group. They were all sitting in the booth drinking. I looked down at my watch that read 3am.

"We all ready to go home." I asked.

"Yeah" everyone replied in unison as we began to gather their belonging to leave the club.

Tonight I hadn't come prepared. I knew she was on the pill but I normally always wore a rubber tonight though was different. She did not say anything I was just hoping that she would not regret it tomorrow when she woke up. I thought to myself as I wrapped my arm around her waist and walked out of the club helping her to get into the Jeep to go home.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Leave reviews and I will start updating more. So, tell me what you think. I know it's short but there is another chapter coming tomorrow and that's a promise!  
**

**XoXo,**

**~The Sexy Nurse.**


	20. Chapter 20 The Secret

**A/N: sorry this chapter took so long I got a little tied up with some things in real life. Also check out the poll on my homepage please and vote. It's important. I want to give you guys some say in the story! Poll ends on 9/13/09  
**

**BPOV**

I had had fun. The night at the club was what we all needed. It released a lot of sexual tension for Rose, Emmett, Edward and I and god it was great. I was just now hoping I was not pregnant.

I had not told Edward but I had stopped taking my birth control because it was making me sick. I knew I should have but I knew he would want to go back to condoms every time we had sex and those always killed the mood.

I was now counting down the days until I would get my time of the month. Boy, it could not come any sooner either.

Today though Rose, Alice and I were taking a trip into Seattle to get some new clothes. I was never a fan of shopping but I was excited today. I had decided to let Alice give me a complete makeover complete with hair cut and all.

We were supposed to leave at 10 in the morning. I was in the kitchen making breakfast for Rose, Jasper and I when I heard the doorbell ring at 9:30.

"Come on let's go" I heard Alice shout as she walked in the house. She was now unafraid to walk into the house with out someone answering the door.

I popped my head around the kitchen "Dear God Mary Alice Cullen it is only 9:30 in the morning sit down and you can eat breakfast with us."

I sat a plate of scrambled eggs down along with a plate of bacon and pancakes, along with four plates, silverware and juice. "Come one Rose, Alice is here and she is ready to go," I shouted from the stairs.

"Alright I'm coming" she yelled. I walked back in the kitchen to see Alice standing there tapping her foot against the ground. She was growing impatient.

"Alice can we at least eat breakfast first" I moaned. I was hungry; I had been since I had woken up. "Bella, Bella we have to be there when all the stores open at the mall you know that" she said as she continued to tap her foot on the linoleum floor.

"Alice I did not make this breakfast for it to go to waste" I stated as matter of fact. "Edward and Emmett will be here soon to eat with Jasper don't worry about it. Now let's go!!" she growled.

"Fine" I groaned as I grabbed my purse and walked out the door behind the other two.

It was going to be a long day. I decided it would be best to go to the drug store, get a pregnancy test, and take it when I got home. It had been several weeks since we had gone to the club and I should have started that next day or so after that night and I had not.

When we arrived at the mall we decide to go get our hair and nails done first. "Hi I have an appointment with Natasha at 11" I stated to the girl at the front of the salon. "Alright have a seat and she will be right with you." We all sat down, picked up magazines, and began to read.

"Isabella?"

"That's me," I stated as I stood up to shake her hand.

"Follow me," she said.

"So what are you wanting to do today?" she asked.

"Well I was thinking of maybe a light wave to my hair and taking a little length off of it but not much."

"Alright well let's get started" she said as she put a cape around me and began washing my hair.

I hated when others washed my hair they were always to rough on my head. And boy Natasha was the worst about it. I winced in pain as the pulled and tugged on my hair. When she finally finished she combed my hair our and began to cut it.

Two hours later, my hair was complete and so were my nails. I now had a French manicure and waves in my hair.

Rose and Alice were finished as well. They did not do anything too terribly drastic but they still looked as good as they did before. Next, we went to the MAC counter in Macy's and got my make up done. I wanted something natural but still sexy and that was exactly what I got.

It was almost 3 in the after noon when I realized just how starved I was. "Hey guys let's take a break and go grab something to eat" I said as we walked out of American Eagle Outfitters. "No Bella we are almost done" Alice whined.

"Damn it Alice I think I'm pregnant and if I am I need to eat" I yelled.

"You what Bella?" she stammered as she began to cry.

"You heard me" I stated as I ran off towards the bathroom. So much for not telling her and Rosalie.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Leave reviews and I will start updating more. So, tell me what you think. You can find Bella's makeover at http:// www (dot) polyvore (dot) com / bellas_makeover / set?id=11979694**

**Oh yeah tell me if you like the curve ball or if I should not make her pregnant. **

**XoXo,**

**~The Sexy Nurse.**


	21. Chapter 21 Say Goodbye

**A/N: So here is the next chapter! Leave reviews and I will get the chapters out faster. **

**So on with the show**

* * *

_Previously on Changes:_

_"Hey guys let's take a break and go grab something to eat" I said as we walked out of American Eagle Outfitters. "No Bella we are almost done" Alice whined._

_"Damn it Alice I think I'm pregnant and if I am I need to eat" I yelled._

_"You what Bella?" she stammered as she began to cry.  
"You heard me" I stated as I ran off towards the bathroom. So much for not telling her and Rosalie._

I ran away from Alice and Rose after I had blurted out that I thought I was pregnant. Not five minutes later did Rosalie walk into the bathroom.

"Bella are you alright."

"No" I sobbed as I walked out of the bathroom stall. She opened her arms and held on to me as I cried.

"It will be alright honey. If you are I am sure Edward will be happy. Just think of everything you two can do together. You can start your own family and everything." she said as she pulled back some from me.

Alice walked into the bathroom with tears on her cheeks. "Bella I'm sorry why didn't you just come to me and tell me?"

"I didn't know how to tell anyone," I whispered in shame.

"Here I got you a pregnancy test. We will wait out here while you take it," she said as she handed me the box.

I walked back into the stall and opened the box. This could not be too hard all I have to do is pee on the stick right?

We sat there and waited for the time to be up to know if I was pregnant or not. The time had come to look. I stood up and walked over to the sink to see the stick read "pregnant" I could not believe my eyes.

I cried until we got home which at that point I informed Charlie that we needed to have another talk. Rosalie stood by my side and held my hand as I told Charlie I was pregnant.

"Umm Bells I don't know what to say. I mean I am disappointed but we will deal with this day by day." He said rubbing the back of his neck.

Charlie hugged me and then walked up stairs and went to bed.

I looked at Rose once we were in my room "What am I going to do? I'm to young to be a mother or married. I don't know what to do!" I sobbed harder then I ever have before.

"I can't be around Edward anymore" I sobbed even harder.

"Bella you have to tell Edward. He has the right to know. You can't just hide from him." Rose stated.

There was a knock at my door and I answered it. Charlie was standing there staring at me "Rosalie do you mind if I have a word with Bella?"

"Sure Charlie," she said as she started for the door, "I'll be down stairs with Jasper Bella."

"Bella I am sending you back to your mother. She would be the better one to live with in the situation. I've already called her and you will leave tomorrow so start packing your things"

I looked at Charlie in disbelief. "Are you kidding me?!" I yelled. "You're making me leave after you just told me that we would deal with it?" I was angry and hurt. My own father kicking me out of his house. How sick is that. The man who was excited for me to move in with him is now sending me back to the mother who didn't want me.

"It's for the best Bella. I've already talked to your mother and she will be expecting you. You should start packing. You can come back after you have the baby though," he hugged me and then walked out of my room.

How could he? How could he kick me out? We both knew it wasn't for the best me going back to her house. Things were just getting worse.

I picked up the phone and called Edward. I had to tell him something but it would not be the truth.

On the first ring, he picked up "Edward we have to break up. Things are not working we just have a sexual relationship. Please do not call me or come over to Charlie's looking for me I will be gone tomorrow morning. I'm sorry Edward" I said as I began to cry and then hung up.

I walked down the stairs and began to fix dinner. I pull the steaks Rose and I had bought at the grocery store out of the fridge and began to marinate them and put them in the fridge again so they could go out on the grill once everything else was cooking.

Rosalie walked into the kitchen as I was working on the potatoes and the corn. "Hey Rose" I said between sobs.

"Bella it's going to be ok" she said as she sat down at the table and began snapping the peas.

"No Rosalie it will not. Charlie is sending me back to Florida tomorrow and I can't come back till after I have had the baby." I said as I cried even harder "And I broke up with Edward" I said really fast before she could hear me.

"Why did you do that Bella!? He would have taken care of you"

"Because I am going back to Florida I don't want him to know if I am just going to give the baby up."

"Is that what you want to do?" she asked shocked.

"NO!" I shouted, "It's not what I want to do. I want to keep it and I want a family but I am too young to be thinking about starting a family right now."

"You have some time to think about it," she said as she hugged me.

"Thank you Rose" I said as I wiped the tears off my face. "I guess after dinner we can start packing to go back to Florida."

"Oh Bella I would love to go back to Florida with you but I want to stay here with Emmett and Jasper wants to stay with Alice. Jasper and I just rented an apartment with the help of mom and dad so we could stay here. I'm sorry."

So now, everyone had turned their back against me. My dad and my best friends the few people I need in my life.

I could not believe this I ran upstairs and locked my bedroom door and just sat in the window and cried. I had completely forgot about dinner and did not want to even bother with it. I could however smell the potatoes and the steak someone else must be making it instead.

Just then, someone knocked on my door. "Go away!" I shouted, "I just want to be left alone!"

"Bella please open the door. I just got you back and I don't want to loose you again."

"Edward please just go away. I do not want to see or talk to you ever again. So just go away."

"Fine Bella! If that's what you want then that's what you'll get," I could hear him outside my door sobbing. I wanted to tell him what was going on and tell him I was sorry but I could not, I could not tell him I was going to have his child in a little less then 8 months.

I watched Edward from my window as he walked away from the house and got in his car and left.

"Bella come eat!" Rosalie shouted from down stairs and I just ignored her. I knew I should but I did not want to see her or my father for that matter. I didn't want to see anyone.

I turned my phone off so no one else could call me and began packing. I just threw everything into bags not bothering to fold them. It did not matter I would only be able to wear half of this stuff for a few more months and that was it.

I finished packing and then crawled into bed and cried myself to sleep.

I woke to Charlie banging on my door. "Come on Bella let's go you're going to miss the flight we have to leave now," he shouted as he stomped down stairs.

I rolled out of bed and put my hair up into a messy ponytail I went to the bathroom, brushed my teeth, and washed my face. I could not believe I was leaving the place I had begun to call home just a few months ago.

I walked down stairs with my bags in hand and set them at the door.

"Let's go Charlie" I said in a sadistic manor.

"Don't you think you should eat breakfast?" he asked as he went to answer the door.

"No I'm not eating I'm not hungry" I said.

I could hear Charlie talking to someone in the next room and it sounded like Carlisle. "Chief Swan please let her come live with us. We still haven't told Edward, we want her to tell him when she is ready but Alice told us last night when she found out you were sending her back to Florida," he said.

"Sorry no can do Carlisle. I already paid for the ticket and it is non-refundable" he said.

I walked into the living room after Charlie had told Carlisle no. "Hello Dr. Cullen" I said in hushed tones.

"Charlie we will pay you back for the ticket. I could care for her from the house and Esme can home school her. No one would have to know about her state."

"My state? What do you mean my state? You out of all people should know I'm pregnant not in a state." I said angrily.

"I'm sorry Bella. I didn't mean to upset you," Carlisle said as he hugged me and planted a kiss on the top of my head.

Carlisle and Esme had grown to love me as one of their own just as they had Rosalie and Jasper so I was use to the affection from them.

"I can't let you do that Carlisle. Her mother is expecting her anyways. And her mother and I have agreed that it would be best for her to give the baby up for adoption when she has it" Charlie stated.

"No I don't want to give the baby up. I want to keep it. It is my choice. It is my child. I decided to sleep with Edward so it's my choice what I do with the baby!" I shouted.

"Let's go Bella. We are already late" Charlie insisted as we walked out the door.

In just a few short months, I had returned to the love of my life, fallen in love, and gotten pregnant. Now I was leaving the love of my life to go have our child and give it to another family. Not exactly, the way I had seen my life going.

* * *

**A/N: Alright guys here is another chapter! I won't be posting another one until I get reviews. I get like 5 reviews total and that's it not a lot of encouragement but thanks to those who did review the chapters.**

**Also I am looking for a beta reader for this story. If you are interested please send me a message and we can talk about it.**

**XoXo,**

**~The Sexy Nurse**


	22. Chapter 22 Home

**A/N: Sorry this took so long to get out. I got slammed with school work. **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter. I know I liked writing it. **

**

* * *

  
**

_Previously on Changes:_

"_No I don't want to give the baby up. I want to keep it. It is my choice. It is my child. I decided to sleep with Edward so it's my choice what I do with the baby!" I shouted. _

"_Let's go Bella. We are already late," Charlie insisted as we walked out the door. _

_In just a few short months, I had returned to the love of my life, fallen in love, and gotten pregnant. Now I was leaving the love of my life to go have our child and give it to another family. Not exactly, the way I had seen my life going. _

I had arrived in Florida the flight took forever. I wanted to cry. I was so angry with everyone for betraying me. I was hurt. I could not believe someone who supposedly loved me could do that. I turned my phone and had about 10 text messages all from Edward.

"Bella please talk to me. I want to fix this"-E

"Please come back to me. I can't loose you again."-E

"Bella this isn't right. I'm going to fly to Florida and bring you back."-E

All of them made my heart ache even more. I should have stood up to Charlie. I sat in the airport for an hour waiting on my mom to come. She finally picked me up 2 hours after I got off the plane. I had no idea where we lived, her and Phil moved when I moved back to Forks.

Renee and I never really got along. I could not believe she was letting me back in the house.

"Hello Isabella" she said

"Mother" I looked at her and that was all that was said between the two of us.

When we arrived to her house Phil welcomed me home.

"Welcome home Bella! It's good to have you back despite the circumstances," he said as he hugged me.

I was not glad to be here by any means. I was angry I didn't want to be here, I wanted to be in Froks with my father but it seemed as though my father no longer loved me.

"Thanks Phil," I said with a fake smile.

"I'll take your bags to your new room. Your mom and I think you will like it. But I'll let you two talk." He took my things out of the car and left.

"Bella I'm so glad to have you back. I am sorry for everything I shouldn't have kicked you out of the house. I should have let you stay." My mom said as she held on to me.

"It is fine mom," I said as hung my head.

I did not want to be here at all. This was going to suck.

"You wouldn't be in the horrid mess if I had not kicked you out though Isabella."

"Whatever mom. Can I just go to bed?" I asked.

"Sure honey. We can talk more tomorrow. Goodnight."

Finally, she was gone. About time at that. I could not stand my mother some times and this was one of those times.

I lay down on my bed. I was going to keep this baby; I was not going to give it up. I am old enough to do that. They cannot tell me what to do. I finally decided to call Alice.

"Hello Bella are you alright? How are you feeling? Can I come see you? I miss you!" she shouted all at once before I could say anything.

"Hey Alice I'm fine, I feel no different, I don't know and I miss you too," I said as I chocked back the tears.

I really did miss everybody and I wanted to be back in Forks. I had to find someway to get there.

"How's Edward?"

"He's not doing so good. He has been in his room hammering away at the piano. Mom can't get him to eat either. Dad has tried to talk to him but he won't listen. You really should tell him Bella."

"Alice I can't tell him I'm pregnant with his child. He has so much potential I can't hold him back," I said as the tears began to fall.

"We all have potential Bella but you two were destined to be together, that's obvious. Having a baby will just start you out sooner then you thought."

"Your right. I'll tell him, but not until I'm ready."

"Bella I have to go. It's time for dinner and I am going to try and get Edward to come down. I love you. Call me soon."

"Ok bye, Alice. I love you too."

After I got off the phone, I walked into my new bathroom. It was a nice room with a bigger counter space and a shower with a tub to the side. I could not believe this was now my new bathroom.

I turned on the water in the bathtub and drew myself a bath. I needed to relax.

I decided to call Edward while I was in the tub.

"Edward?" I said the other side of the phone was silent but I knew he had answered.

"Edward, please don't be angry with me. I needed to leave for awhile. I will come back in several months. I just need some time." I started to cry as I sat there.

"I love you Edward. I'm sorry, I really truly am." I whispered into the phone and then hung up.

I now knew what I had to do. I was going to have to tell my mom that I was going to go visit Alice and the rest of the Cullens for a couple of days and then just not come back.

I was a legal adult and could make my own decisions.

I got out of the bath tub and put a robe on and walked down stairs to find Renee.

"Mom" I said as I walked into the kitchen "We need to talk."

"Ok, what is it sweetheart?"

"I'm going back to Forks mom. The Cullen's said I could live with them and Esme would tutor me so no one would have to know I was pregnant and I want to keep the baby and I know once I tell Edward he will want to as well. So please let me do this. Dad didn't let me decided and I want to go back."

"Ok if that's what you want. Go pack your things and I will take you back to the airport. Just make sure you call one of the Cullen's to come pick you up."

"Thank you, Mom."

"I don't agree with your decision, Bella, but I know you are a strong willed person and will do what you think is best. I love you," she said as she kissed my forehead.

I walked into my room and got dressed and ready to go back to Forks. I picked up my phone and called Alice.

"I need you to pick me up at the airport in a few hours. I'm coming home," I said and then hung up.

I wasn't sure if I should tell Edward or not so I decided to send him a text message.

E, I'm coming home. I love you! B

I waited for a reply and was shocked by what I got.

B, Good for you. E

I knew I had hurt him, but didn't realize I had hurt him so bad he could hurt me. I knew I still needed to go back though. If I didn't, I would regret never telling him. I had one maternity outfit and it was a dress. I decided to put it on. I was already showing a good amount though and so it would work. I put the dress on and everything else that I bought to go with it and the small toy that I had bought for my baby I put in my purse.

I walked down stairs with my few bags in tow. "You ready to go mom?"

"Yep let's go Bella," she said with a small smile.

We arrived at the airport and I was getting nervous. "I hope you know what a big mistake you are making by keeping this baby, but if you think it's what's best then I will be here if you need me"

I kissed my mom on the cheek. "Thanks, Mom. I love you" and turned and headed towards my terminal.

After a long terrible plane ride, I was finally home. Everyone was at the airport but Edward. Seeing that made me cry.

"Oh don't cry, Sweetheart," Esme said as she wrapped me into a hug. "He'll come around."

All I could do was smile at her. Emmett was next. "Welcome back sis, have you gotten fat though?" he said as he squeezed me.

I looked at him in shock. "You don't know?"

"Know what? "

"Well if I tell you, you have to keep your mouth shut to everyone."

"Fine, fine what is it?"

"You're going to be an uncle" I said with a smile as I watched his jaw drop.

"That's awesome!" he shouted

"Ok let's get you home, Bella," Carlisle said with a smile.

We all piled into the cars that were there and went back to my new home with the Cullens. We had finally arrived and Jasper and Rosalie had gone back to their new place for a bit to give us time to get me unpacked.

"We aren't sure about sleeping arrangements yet. We figured we would wait till you got here. Are you going to talk to Edward tonight?" Esme asked as we walked into the house.

"I planned on it," I said as I forced a smile on my face.

"Alright. Well the 4 of us are going to go get some things from the store. You and Edward take your time. We won't be back for awhile." She kissed my cheek and then walked back out to the car.

I climbed the stair case to Edward's bedroom. It was quite so I gently knocked on the door. I walked in and saw him sitting at his piano, staring at the keys. It was dark in his room there were no lights on but I could see his outline from the moon.

"Edward can we talk?" I said in a whisper.

His head whipped around and looked at me. Our eyes locked for a minute before he said anything.

"Well I have something for you that will explain why I left." I said as I sat next to him on the piano bench. "Close your eyes and hold out your hand" I whispered.

I watched him close his eyes. After I knew they were closed I laid the rattle in his hands. "You can open your eyes now," I whispered.

He looked at what was in his hands with confusion "What is this Bella?"

I looked up in his eyes with all the love I could and said, "A baby rattle."

"But Bella, I'm not a baby. Why are you giving me a baby rattle?"

I looked at him and before I could say anything, he had gotten up off the bench and was pacing the room.

"Edward?" I said hesitantly.

"You're pregnant, aren't you?" he shouted.

"Yes" I said as I began to cry.

"How could you do that, Bella? How could you leave me because of that? I would have helped you," he shouted even more.

"I'm sorry," I sobbed even harder. "I didn't know what to do"

I felt his hand under my chin and, next thing I knew, he was kissing me.

"Don't ever leave me again, Isabella Marie Swan. Especially over something as wonderful as that," he said as he kissed me again.

I was so glad he was happy. I was not sure what I was going to do if he had not been. However, I knew we still had many things to discuss with each other in the coming weeks.

**

* * *

A/N: So what did you think?**

**Review please and tell me. I won't post the next chapter till I get atleast 50 reviews and those who do review will get a preview of what's to come. Hope you enjoy it and if I get the 50 reviews I will post the chapter Friday or Saturday!**


	23. Chapter 23 Forever and Always

**A/N: Thank you to my wonderful beta reader Nomadic Vampiress for helping through this chapter! I love you; you are by far the best. This chapter is a longer one and I really hope you enjoy it!

* * *

  
**

_Previously on Changes: _

"_Don't ever leave me again, Isabella Marie Swan. Especially over something as wonderful as that," he said as he kissed me again._

_I was so glad he was happy. I was not sure what I was going to do if he had not been. However, I knew we still had many things to discuss with each other in the coming weeks._

I had been back in Forks for about 2 months now. So I was now five months pregnant. It seemed like everything was going prefect until today.

I had been sitting at home with Esme going over some of my homework and finishing some of my college applications when I got the phone call. It was from my dad. I didn't want to answer it, but I knew I had to.

"Hello dad," I said hesitantly.

"Isabella Marie Swan, I told you to stay in Florida with Renee! Why did you disobey me?" he yelled at me.

"I'm a grown women dad! I can stay in Forks if I want to. I want to keep this baby and I want to spend the rest of my life with Edward," I said to him as I began to cry. Esme wrapped her arms around me and held me. "I have to go dad. I hope you will one day be willing to meet your grandchild," I said and then hung up the phone.

I hugged Esme back and then whipped the tears out of my eyes. "I think I am going to go take a nap Esme. Edward and I have a date tonight and I want to be awake for it." I stood up and walked upstairs.

I laid down for about an hour until Edward came home from school.

I rolled over onto my side and looked up. There he was sitting on the edge of the bed, looking at me. "Hey handsome," I said softly.

"Hey my sexy momma," he said as he kissed my forehead and then my stomach. "Are you two ready for tonight?"

"As ready as we will ever be. Speaking of which, Alice is probably about to come in here and start helping me get ready. You know you won't be allowed in here so you better get your stuff and go."

"She can wait," he said as he kissed me deeply. My world was spinning as he kissed me. I pulled him down on top of me and continued to kiss him.

"Would you two knock it off?" I heard Alice groan, "It's not like you don't already have one baby on the way let's not try for two."

We weren't sure if we were having twins or what. We wanted to be surprised. Esme was decorating the nursery, Carlisle was my doctor, and so they were both hiding everything from us very well. Nonetheless, something told me we were having twins: one girl and one boy. I guess maternal instinct I was not sure.

"Out Edward Cullen! NOW!" Alice shouted as she pulled him off me. She was a feisty thing and was stronger then me at that.

"Ok, ok I'm going, I'm going," he moaned as he kissed my forehead one more time and then walked out the door.

"Alright. Get your pregnant butt in the shower and wash your hair. Chop, chop," she ordered.

I got out of the shower to see the usual set up, the make up on my vanity in our room and then her hair products and my clothes. I had a simple black dress and black Mary Jane heels to wear out tonight. It was hard finding clothes to fit me at this point.

Alice did my make up and hair with out saying a word. It was weird, like she was keeping something from me.

"Alice, are you hiding something from me?" I questioned as I put on lotion and deodorant before getting dressed.

"Oh no, Bella, I'm not hiding a thing."

"Alright, well you're being really quiet and I don't know why."

Alice continued getting me ready and ignoring me. She helped me put my dress on and the shoes. I felt like a two-ton whale honestly. I couldn't do much of anything by myself these days. Luckily, though, only our family knew about me being pregnant.

"All right, Bella," Alice said after she snapped the last buckle on my shoes in place. "It's show time." She handed me my purse and we walked out the door.

I walked down the stairs to Edward who was standing at the bottom in a black suite with a black tie and a white shirt on. He looked so handsome. I was curious as to what was going on tonight.

"You look beautiful Bella," he whispered as he kissed my check. "Are you ready to go?" he asked as he put my wrap around my arms.

"Ready as I'll ever be," I whispered.

Edward knew how much I didn't like surprises but tonight I was excited and couldn't wait to see what he had planned.

We drove for what seemed like hours until he stopped the car. "Put this on," he said as he handed me a blindfold. "Why?" "Just put it on Bella," he stated as he got out of the car.

It was already dark enough and I couldn't see why make it worse. I felt Edward take my hand and help me out of the car. We walked a few feet and then stopped.

"Ok Bella, take your blindfold off." He whispered.

I did as he said and saw something wonderful. In front of us was a gazebo decorated in flowers and candles. As we walked farther towards the gazebo, there were tiny twinkle lights inside of the gazebo dangling from the top. I turned to look at the view. You could see the ocean from here and it was beautiful.

"Isabella Marie Swan, I have loved you since the day I laid eyes on you when we were just kids." I heard Edward say I turned around to see him down on one knee in front of me.

"Edward what are you doing?" I whispered.

"You make everyday worth while. And when you left Bella my world was incomplete. You make me whole. You make my life worth living, I want to spend every day with you, and our kids and one day raise a whole family together. I would truly be honored to make you my wife." I watched as he pulled a black velvet box out of his pocket and opened it, revealing a beautiful diamond ring in the shape of a teardrop.

"Oh Edward," I whispered as I began to cry. "Of course I will marry you." I pulled him up to me and kissed him. I felt him slide the ring on my finger; it was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. "Edward it's beautiful," I whispered as I kissed him again. I pulled away from him but stayed in his arms and that is when I heard the clapping. The whole family had been hidden along the side of the woods watching the whole thing.

I blushed in embarrassment before Alice ran to us and hugged us both tight. "Oh, I can't wait to plan your wedding. It's going to be beautiful. I already have your dress and everything." She rambled on and on.

"Ok Alice, we will talk wedding later sweetheart. Let's all eat first." Carlisle said as he came up and hugged me.

"I am so proud to be able to call you my daughter," he whispered into my ear. I smiled in appreciation "Thank you Car… I mean dad." It felt right calling him dad. He had been a wonderful father figure to me for a while since my dad had kicked me out of the house.

"Oh I have another daughter now! Now we just have to get Rosalie and Emmett engaged," Esme whispered as she hugged me. "I love you Bella," she said as she kissed my forehead.

"And I love you," I smiled.

"Come on let's go out and eat you guys," Emmett groaned, earning a smack to the back of the head from Rosalie.

"First a family photo," Alice squealed.

We all lined the steps of the gazebo except for Rosalie and Jasper. "Come on you two, you're family as well!" Alice screamed. I watched as they both walked up to Alice and Emmett and stood beside them. We were now a family. My life had meaning and I was glad I came back rather then hiding from Edward.

"Are we really going out to eat in public Edward?" I whispered as we walked down the steps from the gazebo, back to the Volvo.

"Yes Bella, it will be fine though. Dad rented out the whole restaurant so no one would see us," he said as he kissed the back of my hand.

"NO!" I shouted, "I'm sick of hiding. I am sick of not being able to see my friends. You know what? So I embarrassed our families. I am sorry. I just want to be normal again. Yes Edward, we had sex and I got pregnant but out of this. We have a wonderful child that will be due in a few months. I do not care what people will say I never did. So no, I do not want to go to a restaurant that has been rented so no one can see me. If that's how it's going to be I'm not going!" I yelled at him and then walked off.

"Bella, please don't do this," Edward hissed as he grabbed my arm.

"Let go of me!" I hissed back. I walked over to Emmett "Will you take me home? I'm tired and not really in the mood to eat anymore."

"Sure Bells, that's not a problem."

We got in the car and went home. Once we were home, I went upstairs and took a shower letting the warm water relax my muscles. I knew I blew up at Edward on a day that was supposed to be special for us, but I was pregnant and moody and I really was sick of hiding from everyone.

I did not care what my dad thought anymore. He did not want anything to do with me anymore.

I heard a faint knock on the bathroom room and I knew it was Edward. "Edward, please not right now. I just want to calm down!" I yelled.

"Bella, look, I'm sorry. I know you are tired off being stuck in the house with Mom but we all thought it would be best for you," he said as he walked into the bathroom.

"But Edward, I'm a big girl. I can deal with the talk. I could have in Florida to but I missed you so much I had to come back" I said as I felt a tear run down the side of my face.

I heard the shower door click open and closed but paid no mind to it. "Please Bella you have to believe me, I really am sorry," he whispered as he began to rub my lower back.

"It's ok, Edward. I know you are just trying to protect me but I don't need to be babied. I would like to be able to go and pick out my clothes with Alice. I would like to be able to go on dates with you that aren't just us sitting in the house."

"I know and that all is going to change right now. Everyone is down stairs waiting for you. We decided we were going to go out for dinner at the Lodge. So why don't we get you dried off and dressed into something else? Everyone has gone and changed so you don't have to get all fancy." He said as we turned off the water and grabbed one of our big fluffy towels and wrapped it around me.

"Thank you Edward" I said as I placed a small kiss on his cheek. I walked out of the bathroom and into my closet. Half of it was clothes from when I was still skinny and not pregnant and now a good portion was maternity clothes. Luckily, Alice bought me all cute things and nothing hideous.

Here, lately, I liked wearing dresses though because I was not comfortable with my belly showing a whole lot. I did not want to be stared at even though the only people who saw me were the family.

I went through the whole side of the closet that had the clothes I could wear on it and started to cry. I could not find anything I wanted to wear. I could not find anything that would not make my belly noticeable. I sat there in the closet and cried. I felt like such a failure. How was I going to raise a baby? I was not even out of high school yet.

"Bella baby, what's wrong?" Edward asked as he walked into my closet and wrapped his arms around me.

"I look like a whale and nothing I have hides my belly," I sobbed.

"It's ok, sweetheart. Do you want me to pick you something out?"

"Please?" I asked as I whipped the tears off my face.

"Alright, go sit on the bed and I will find you something." I got up, walked out of my closet, and sat on our bed. It was not until then that I noticed the pain in my back. It was probably just from the baby moving around but it still hurt.

"Edward my back hurts really bad," I said as he walked out of my closet with a grey dress, a pair of pink tennis shoes and my favorite necklace.

"It's probably just the baby moving, Honey. It will be ok," he said as he helped me get dressed.

"Will you go get your dad just in case?" I asked as I stood up and walked over to the vanity and put my hair in a pony tail and put some lip gloss on.

Not five minutes later Carlisle walked into the bedroom. "Are you feeling alright Bella?"

"I feel fine. my back just hurts really bad and it's sporadic pain," I said as I stood up from the stool in front of my vanity.

"How long has this pain been going on?"

"A couple of hours. Why? Is something wrong with my baby?"

"No Bella everything is fine. I just think the baby is moving and is probably awake and kicking from all the excitement."

"Oh," I said as I blushed.

"It's ok Bella you didn't know," he said as he hugged me. "Are you ready to go and eat?"

"Yes I am."

"Ok take your time."

"Oh and Carlisle, I am sorry for my little outburst earlier. I should be more grateful towards you and your family," I said as a single tear slid down my cheek.

"It's ok Bella. We'll all meet you down stairs," he said and then turned and left the room.

I stood up and walked down stairs. I couldn't believe that in four months I would be having my baby, our baby.

I was nervous as we walked into the Lodge. Edward and I walked hand in hand. I was so nervous, I felt like I could vomit.

"Hello guys," Jessica said looking down at the tables available. "How many?"

"Eight please, Jessica," Carlisle stated.

"Right this way, Dr. Cullen."

We all followed her; Edward and I were behind everyone hoping she wouldn't see me.

"Bella? Is that you?" Jessica said in a snotty tone.

"Hello to you to, Jessica."

"Oh my god! You are preggers!" she screamed. "You are a slut!"

"That's enough, Jessica," Carlisle said stepping in. "Just because she is pregnant does not make her a slut."

I looked at Edward with tears in my eyes. Edward grabbed me in a tight embrace and held me. "How could she, Edward? How could she be so mean?" I cried.

"I don't know, baby. It will be ok," he said as he kissed the top of my head. "Dad will take care of it."

Next thing I knew, I heard Jessica's boss. "I'm sorry, Dr. Cullen, for her behavior. I will see to it that she will no longer be here."

Jessica walked up to me and tapped me on my shoulder. "Ms. Swan, I am sorry for how I spoke to you. I would like to inform you that I have been terminated from my job for how I treated you. I wish you the best of luck." She turned away and walked off.

The rest of the night went really well. We did not have any mean comments everyone who stopped by to say 'hello' congratulated Edward and I on our engagement. Tonight was probably one of the best nights of my life minus the Jessica issue.

When we arrived back at the house, there were rose petals and candles through out our bedroom. "Edward what is this?"

"Just a little something" he whispered as he kissed my bare shoulder. "Why don't you go put your night clothes on and get comfortable?" he said as he walked over to the piano and pressed a few keys.

"Ok I will be back in a few." I walked into the bathroom and pulled my pjs out of the chest of draws that was in the bathroom.

I took off my make up and that is when I heard it. Edward was playing the piano. I had not heard him play in quite awhile, not since I had come back that was. I missed his playing. This time though it was cheerful.

I slipped on my flats, walked into our bedroom, and took a close look at it. There were many doors in his room. One to our bathroom, one to our closet, his office for once he was out of high school—we had used it a many of time to play naughty school girl—and then the door we were not aloud to touch. I was excited to find out what was behind the door.

In a few days I, well, we would know the sex of the baby. Esme said that to throw me a baby shower we would have to find out. Well I knew she did not have to tell me, but I was sick of the anticipation anyways. It would be easier to pick out a name for the baby as well. I had ideas but I was not sure yet, we had not really discussed it.

I went and sat down beside Edward and listened to him play until I fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N: So I didn't get the 50 reviews like I hoped for. I couldn't wait any longer to put this chapter up though! But ****here is the deal I have had over 1k views on the past 2 chapters and only about 10 reviews. If I don't start getting more reviews I will only post a chapter every month. I put a lot of effort into these chapters so please review. If you have time to sub you have time to review. Sorry to sound so harsh. Chap 24 is ready to publish but I won't till I get at least 40 reviews and this time I won't cave. Once again I'm sorry. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, now go hit that little green box and review!  
**

**XoXo**

**~ The Sexy Nurse**


	24. Chapter 24 Beautiful, More So

**A/N: Sorry this took so long guys I got wrapped up in a ton of stuff but here it is. Keep your eyes out for a special project my wonderful beta JaspersCherry and I are doing. Also if you haven't you should check out Spencer Bell's music on youtube he is amazing. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter! It won't be that long till the next up date but while you wait check out my collab with JaspersCherry "Never Too Late" and my new fic "Eternity!"**

Toodles bbs!  
__

Previously on Changes:

In a few days I, well, we would know the sex of the baby. Esme said that to throw me a baby shower we would have to find out. Well I knew she did not have to tell me but I was sick of the anticipation anyways. It would be easier to pick out a name for the baby as well. I had ideas but I was not sure yet, we had not really discussed it.

I went and sat down beside Edward and listened to him play until I fell asleep.

It had been a five months now since I had first gone out since discovering I was pregnant, and Alice, Rosalie and I were going shopping for a dress for my baby shower that was in a few days.

Everyone was invited but, of course, Jessica. After her outburst, Carlisle had gone to my father and filed a restraining order against her. It was easier then having to tell her to leave me alone all the time.

We walked into the Gap to look at dresses; I wanted to wear what I had worn home but Alice being Alice would not let me. She said I 'can't wear something more then once.' Well, being an unwed mother I could. I could wear it all I wanted because the thing is, I do not want the Cullens buying all my clothing. They had bought everything else but that was wear I drew the line.

I did not see anything I liked at the Gap so we moved on to a maternity store but not before the baby kicked me right in the bladder. "Umm, guys, shopping on hold. Bathroom now!" I just about yelled to the whole store.

Once I had taken care of my little problem, we continued our journey. Finally, after an hour and a half, we found the dress. It was a purple hue, very beautiful, I figured it would be more suiting for I did not know if I was having a boy or a girl. Esme said she would announce it at the baby shower when everyone arrived. I was worried though, because everyone seemed to be gone a lot during the weekend and when they had breaks from school.

Edward had gone to home schooling so he could be home with me since Esme was not home a whole lot anymore. We both helped each other with our schoolwork, but mainly Edward helped me. It was nice though, not having to worry about getting up at a specific time to go to school.

I was snapped out of my thoughts by Alice. "Bella come on, let's go. We have more shopping to do before we go home," she yelled.

I quickly walked out of the store meeting up with her and Rose. "Sorry guys, I was just thinking. Where to next?"

"We have to go get you shoes and bra and panties," Alice said matter-of-factly.

"Alright let's go. I'm getting tired, hungry and my feet hurt." I moaned.

I hadn't gained much weight since the start of this pregnancy but I looked like I was about to pop and I was only five months pregnant. I walked between the girls as we walked into Victoria Secret's. I didn't want anything to fancy but Alice found the prefect bra and panties.

"Now Bella, you are going to just have to deal with a thong because they don't make maternity items" she whispered in my ear.

We walked to the register and paid and that's where it happened. I handed the clerk my two items and she looked at me.

"Such a damn shame," she whispered.

I looked at her with tears in my eyes before I heard Rosalie laying into her.

"Yes, it is sad that you have to be such a bitch. This child is going to have a wonderful family and you need to just shut the hell up and get your manager. "

The girl ran to the back of the store to retrieve her manager.

"Hello, what can I do for you 3 ladies," she asked with a smile.

Rosalie just looked at her and then told her exactly what happened. I figured she was done until I heard her say, "And you can give us these two items at half off and you can fire your clerk."

The manager eyed Rose. "Well alright. Erica, ring these ladies up and give the items to them free of charge and then you can hand your name tag in and clean out your locker."

This was the second person I had seen fired over my situation. By this point, I was sobbing.

Alice handed me a tissue to dry my eyes and then we left taking our items with us not saying a word.

"Come on Bella, we have to go downstairs and get you changed. Rose, go get her a pair of black pumps from Aldo we will be in the family restroom." Alice said as we parted ways.

Alice and I rode the elevator down to the bottom floor and walked to the bathroom.

"Alice, why do I have to wear this home?"

"The same reason why Rose and I bought new outfits today. We are going to your baby shower," she squealed.

I couldn't believe that they had gotten it past me all this time. I slid my clothes of and changed into my new bra and panties.

"Why do you think I did your hair and make up this morning?"

"Cause you are embarrassed to be seen with me," I chuckled and she hit my arm.

Just then, there was a slight knock at the door and Alice opened it for Rose.

"Here you go, Bella," Rose said, handing me a bag with my shoes in it. I slid the dress on, zipped it, and then put the shoes on.

"Oh Bella, you look stunning" they said in unison. I waited for them to change looking at each of their dresses they both had on the exact same dress in different colors. Rose had on a metallic blue and Alice had on the metallic purple dress with matching heels and earrings.

I smiled to myself, knowing that their dresses were telling me something. We put all of our clothes back in the bag and headed for home.

When we got about a mile away from the house, Alice stopped the car, allowing Rose to blind fold me. This didn't go over very well but Rose said it was the only way I could go home so I sat back in the seat with a huff.

"Fine," I grumbled as I felt the car fly forward. I felt the car come to a stop and tired to open the door but I was to slow Rose had beat me to it. She helped me out of the car into the house where I was sat down into a rocking chair.

Rose took off the blind fold revealing pink and blue balloons. I felt tears well up into my eyes when I looked around and saw everyone sitting there silently smiling at me.

"Bella, would you like to know what you are having, sweet heart?" Esme asked as she brought me a bottle of water.

I nodded yes, a small smile crossing my face.


End file.
